Claroscuro
by Nadesiko04
Summary: UA. Harry, el protegeè de los Malfoy, es un pequeño niño entregado al arte, a escondidas de su familia. Su pasado en Inglaterra, ahora dominada por Voldemort, parece distante en tierras parisinas, pero pronto su vida bohemia dará un vuelco. Slash! HPxLV
1. Vida Bohemia

**Claroscuro  
**

* * *

**Summary:**UA. Harry, el _protegeè_ de los Malfoy, es un pequeño niño entregado al arte, a escondidas de su familia. Su vida en Inglaterra y la fría vida de la sociedad mágica parecen distantes, pero podrían sacudirlo antes de lo que esperaba. Slash, Posible HPxLV.

**Disclaimers:**Los personajes, en su mayoría, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y no me pertenecen en ningún sentido. Algunos otros personajes, que también pueden reconocer, son personas, en efecto, reales, y gran parte de los lugares/datos mencionados respecto a ellas son completamente verídicos.

**Notas:**Posiblemente, vayan apareciendo diversas parejas a lo largo de la historia, pero todavía no estoy segura de cuáles. Es posible que haya HPxLV, LMxSS. No va a haber sexo explícito (no tiendo a escribirlo) sino estará más orientado al desarrollo de las relaciones que a la vida sexual de cada personaje.

* * *

_**Chapitre Un **__- Vida Bohemia_

- Aquí tienes los veinte sickles del vuelto, tío Lucius.- Dijo el pequeño, entregando un puñado de monedas al hombre rubio delante de él. Este hizo un simple gesto con la mano, indicándole que podía guardarlos.

- No hacen falta, úsalos a tu provecho. – Obviamente, aquello significaba "ahórralos o inviértelos". Lucius Malfoy era un estricto _business man _muy ambicioso, pero no menos astuto. Sabía manejar con cuidado sus negocios, y era algo que desde que el niño era pequeño, inculcaba –o intentaba- a su protegido.

Pero Harry no era un Malfoy en toda regla. Usaba bien su astucia, sí, pero poco le interesaba el sórdido mundo de los cálculos financieros. Él era hombre de sentir.

Tras un breve asentimiento, y las disculpas correspondientes a su retiro del lugar, Harry se dirigió a los jardines de la mansión en la que vivía.

El moreno de ojos verdes no podía quejarse de su vida. Su 'tío', como llamaba al hombre que lo había adoptado cuando bebé, era algo impersonal y frío a veces, pero eso al niño no le importaba. Sabía que Lucius amaba a su manera, y él respetaba eso. Por otra parte, Draco, su hermano mayor, era el digno heredero de los Malfoy, aunque con un temperamento más suelto que el de su padre, siempre solía jugar con Harry cuando volvía, en las vacaciones de verano, de su prestigioso colegio.

Alguna vez en la familia había habido una cuarta integrante, la esposa de Lucius, Cissy o Narcissa, su nombre completo, pero ambos se habían divorciado escandalosamente cuando Harry apenas tenía tres años. Era tabú hablar de ella, y ni siquiera Draco parecía querer mencionarla, por lo que el morenito siempre estuvo en la sombra en todo cuanto se refería a la mujer.

Lo único que recordaba, casi como un sueño antiguo, era la hermosa voz de la mujer, y el piano que acompañaba las canciones que ella cantaba a ambos chiquillos.

También sabía que Narcissa, como fiel portadora de su nombre, había amado profundamente su jardín, esmerándose ampliamente en cuidarlo y mejorarlo constantemente. A pesar de que sus manos hacía mucho que no tocaban los verdes retozos de hojas, Harry todavía podía percibir un brillo etéreo, casi de ensueño, en cada planta. Era mágico, en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra, y estar entre las petunias, los lirios y los jazmines era indescriptible para el niño. Sentíase como en un mundo encantado, sólo para él. Era arte puro.

Había estado en otras mansiones de la familia, pero ninguna le agradaba como aquella. Era una casa de estilo colonial de tres pisos, algo pequeña según Lucius, pero encantadoramente acogedora. Tenía una pequeña entrada al frente, que daba a una de las calles del barrio mágico, escondido de todo ojo muggle, de Montmartre, en los suburbios de la ciudad de la luz.

Harry gustaba salir y explorar la ciudad, muchas veces a escondidas de su tío, quien no veía con buenos ojos que se mezclara con "el populacho muggle". Orgullo de adultos, pues él era un niño, y sobre todo, tenía alma de artista. Quería ver la ciudad, oler los aromas del pueblo, caminar por calles repletas de ansiosos pintores buscando la cima al éxito y a la verdadera Iluminación, y escuchar a los músicos callejeros entonando sus instrumentos en improvisadas danzas barriales. Eran los misterios de la vida bohemia, y él quería vivir aquella vida.

Y aunque los ojos esmeraldas del niño brillasen con emoción cada vez que su mente ahondaba por sendos caminos, sabía que le sería imposible. Era el _protegeè _de los Malfoy, una de las familias mágicas más importantes de la sociedad –no sólo francesa- sino inglesa. Algún día tendría que ponerse los trajes, y asumir el rol que todo el mundo esperaba que asumiese, honorando no sólo el noble apellido, sino también el suyo propio.

A pesar de que la familia de rubios era _su_ familia, él sabía cuál era su apellido, quiénes eran sus padres biológicos, y qué era lo que les había pasado. Sabía que su verdadero nombre era Harry James Potter, pero hasta allí ahondaba en sus recuerdos. Lo demás eran manchas borrosas en aguas turbias, y él no era un muchacho que miraba hacia atrás. Vivía el presente, esperaba el futuro, e ignoraba el pasado. Así siempre habían sido las cosas, y así seguirían.

Decidió escabullirse por una pequeña puerta trampa ubicada en uno de los muros del jardín, la que siempre usaba cada vez que quería tomar un respiro de su aristocrática vida. Estaba muy bien escondida entre los setos y las plantas trepadoras, que cubrían enteramente la piedra caliza de la pared. Tras asegurarse que nadie estaba pendiente de él, salió por la puerta, que conducía a un callejón silencioso, uno de los tantos caminos que desembocaban en la avenida principal del Montmartre mágico, Boulevard Raspail.

Pero, temiendo que alguien lo reconociera en aquél Boulevard, se fue en la dirección opuesta, que llevaba a una pared. Que bien podría haber chocado el pequeño cuando corrió hacia ella, si no fuese porque era una especie de "portal", que lo llevaba al París muggle.

Otro callejón silencioso lo recibió, y se apresuró para salir de allí, y caminar hasta Montparnasse, un barrio cercano, en el cual vivían algunos amigos.

Camino entre las calles, todas bullían con actividad. Niños corriendo, gente hablando, algunos bailarines ensayando sus pasos y varios músicos que les acompañaban. Harry podía decir que era una de sus calles favoritas, pasaba cada vez que podía, uniéndoseles a los pasos airados de los danzantes, que con gusto, le enseñaban la sucesión rítmica. Lo mismo sucedía con algunos músicos, a los que había ganado de aliados, que le mostraban las notas básicas para tocar una guitarra, o un desvencijado violín. Aunque éste último era el favorito del niño.

- ¡Ey, petite Harry!- El niño se detuvo, y vio quien le llamaba. Jane Avril, una de las mejores bailarinas del Moulin Rouge, agitaba un brazo, entusiasta.

El pequeño fue corriendo hasta ella, y la joven mujer lo abrazó tiernamente.

- ¡Tanto tiempo, petite¿El señor Malfoy te ha estado apabullando con todos sus encuentros aristocráticos?- A diferencia de gran parte de sus amigos en Montparnasse, Jane era una bruja, al igual que él. Harry siempre se sintió curioso ante el porqué no vivía en la parte mágica de la ciudad, pero ella decía que "los magos aquí en Paris son todos unos estirados. Es increíble la vida en las calles muggles, toda esa energía, y siento que cada vez que bailo, lo hago con todos mis compañeros de estos barrios. Me protegen de la frivolidad de la magia parisina." Para el contento del ojiverde, ella había entendido a la perfección sus escapadas de la mansión, y había prometido jamás decir una palabra, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el Moulin Rouge, donde ella trabajaba, era una de las tantas franquicias de Lucius Malfoy.

- En parte, he pasado la última semana en Inglaterra con él para arreglar unos asuntos hereditarios y cosas por el estilo…- Puso cara de aburrido.

- Si, todo eso de ser millonario es un plomo.- Rió uno de los compañeros de Jane, Pierre.

- ¿Y ustedes, qué andan haciendo?

- Ah, estrenamos en el Moulin de la Gallette la semana pasada.- Comentó otra de las compañeras de Avril, Aline.

- ¿En serio¿El baile que estaban preparando antes de que me fuera?

- Si, un éxito total. Deberías venir a vernos, mañana por la noche, pues repetimos la función. – Jane le guiñó un ojo. Muy a su pesar, sus escapadas nocturnas eran notablemente menos usuales que las diurnas, pues era mucho más trabajoso hacerles creer a los elfos que estaba en su habitación. Pero había aprendido hacía poco –cortesía de la mismísima Jane- un hechizo ilusorio para hacerles creer que estaba durmiendo en su cama, y ya estaba impaciente por ponerlo a la práctica.- ¡Ah! Pierre-Auguste, ese amigo tuyo, me ha ofrecido trabajo como modelo.

- Supongo que luego de la función¿no? Siempre me invita a ir con él a la Gallette, tengo entendido que allí consigue sus modelos.

- Si, aunque no estoy segura de aceptarlo…

- ¡Vamos, Jane, acéptalo¡Es guapísimo!- Murmuró emocionada Aline. Pierre la miró con molestia, y Harry rodó los ojos. Hacía añares que ambos se amaban, pero eran demasiado vergonzosos como para admitirlo.

- Ah, es sólo otro de esos pintores que buscan alguien con quien acostarse…- Murmuró el joven, molesto.

- ¡Pierre!

- ¿Qué, Aline¡Es la verdad! Mira a ese Gauguin, por ejemplo. Se rumorea que no ha dejado modelo suya _sin estrenar._

- ¡Pierre, por favor¡Estás enfrente de un niño!- Exclamó avergonzada Jane.

- No todos son así.- Dijo Harry. Conocía a ambos pintores, y le caían muy bien.- Renoir es un hombre hecho y derecho, y le gustan las relaciones formales. Y Paul… bueno, es algo pasional, pero de ahí a que se haya acostado con cada una de sus modelos…

- Bah, lo dices porque son tus amigos, petite.

- Y tú porque estás celoso de que Aline haya dicho que Renoir es guapo.- Comentó mordazmente el niño. Pierre lo miró, Aline lo miró, y ambos se sonrojaron. Harry bufó.- ¡Por favor, admítanlo de una vez¡Se aman! Todo París lo sabe.

- ¡E-eso no es verdad, petite!- Exclamó la mujer, todavía colorada.

- Si claro, y la magia existe.- Comentó Jane con sarcasmo, pero con brillo divertido en los ojos. Harry también sonrió, y carraspeó fuerte.

- Bueno, me parece que tendrán que disculparme, que hoy tenía pensado ir a visitar la pensión.

- En buen tiempo vas, que he escuchado que Monet ha vuelto de Argenteuil. – Le despidió Jane, tras un doble beso en las mejillas. Tras una rápida despedida, Harry siguió camino calle abajo, donde empezaban a retozar las pensiones y hogares temporarios.

Finalmente, algunos minutos más tarde, llegó hasta la pensión donde se alojaban la mayoría de los artistas que llegaban a París buscando la gloria. Harry conocía y admiraba a muchos, siendo un entusiasta de las artes visuales. Él mismo pintaba, siendo uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos, algo que le calmaba y entusiasmaba a la vez. Compartía las ideas que con tanto ahínco sus amigos-mentores le explicaban acerca de la pintura, y las aplicaba fervientemente, buscando ser algún día, tan bueno como ellos. Ése era su pequeño sueño bohemio, que en su mundo dorado de copas de cristal, champagne y reuniones sociales, sabía que no podía cumplir. Para los Malfoy, debía ser todo un hombre de negocios, un noble, pero él quería abandonarse a la pintura, quería traducir todo lo que veía en innumerables formas y colores.

- ¡Harry!- Una voz masculina llamó, al estar a punto de entrar a la pensión. Se dio vuelta, y se encontró a Claude Monet caminando hacia él, caballete y paleta en mano.

- ¡Claude! – Respondió el niño, con igual entusiasmo.- Déjame ayudarte con eso.- Corrió al lado del hombre, y tomó de él el caballete y la maleta con los pomos y los pinceles, mientras el pintor se hacía cargo del lienzo recién pintado y la paleta.

- Has crecido un buen trecho, enano.

- ¡Que no soy enano! Soy simplemente un tanto más pequeño que los niños de mi edad.- Dijo solemnemente el ojiverde.- Bien¿qué has estado pintando esta vez?

- Ah, sólo unos almiares por la mañana. ¡Deberías haberlo visto¡La luz¡Hice cerca de siete versiones de este cuadro al mismo tiempo, pero dejé las otras seis en el estudio de Paul, como ves no me alcanzaban las manos para llevarlas a todas.- Rió alegremente.- Era increíble la forma en la que la luz se traducía en tantos colores, apenas una pequeña nube se acercaba demasiado al sol, y el reflejo cambiaba totalmente. ¡Era hermoso¡Hermoso!

Harry asintió, con admiración. Claude era un especialista en cuanto a luz y colores se refiere. Se admiraba al ver las pinceladas furiosas recorriendo sus cuadros, y a pesar de lo que los idiotas del Salón dijesen, esa era la pintura de pasión, el verdadero arte. No aquellas frivolidades que pintaba Ingres y a la que todos los academicistas le "besaban el culo", según las palabras que –en falta de otras mejores para describirlo- le había dicho Monet.

- ¿Y tú¿Dónde has estado?

- Ah, estuve una semana en Inglaterra, junto con mi padrastro, para arreglar algunos problemas con la herencia y cosas así. Londres es bastante bonito para pintar, y debo admitir que las nieblas que cubren el Támesis cuando amanece poseen unos colores exquisitos. Pero aún así, parece algo oscuro, pues casi todos los días está nublado. No tiene el sol que brilla aquí en París.- Sentenció, mientras entraban en la habitación que alquilaba Claude, y ordenaban los objetos.- Pero tuve la oportunidad de visitar la National Gallery… y deberías ver los trabajos de William Turner.

- ¿William Turner?- Murmuró el pintor, frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Ah, si! Creo que Nadal¿lo recuerdas? El fotógrafo que comió con nosotros el mes pasado, que nos prestó su estudio para la exposición…- Harry asintió, y el hombre siguió:- Bien, me había contado algo de él luego de su viaje a Inglaterra. Creo que si las cosas mejoran un poco, en unos meses viajaré hacia allí. Me gustaría experimentar de primera mano el clima inglés.

- Conociéndote, no creo que te guste…- Dijo Harry, inseguro.

- Bah, uno tiene que pintar la mayor cantidad de vistas posibles. De eso se trata, de asumir los desafíos.

Harry asintió, y ambos salieron de la habitación, para ir al pequeño bar de la planta baja de la pensión, de dónde se escuchaban las conversaciones alegres y la música ligera.

- ¡Claude, Harry, por aquí!- Un hombre, saludando agitadamente, reservó dos sillas para ambos.

- Ah, Pierre-Auguste, tanto tiempo…- Dijo el mayor, estrechando la mano de Renoir.

- Buenos días.- Saludó el pintor, tanto a Harry como al mayor.- Me han contado que ambos estuvieron de viaje¿no es así?

Y los tres se pusieron al tanto de los viajes y la pintura en ellos, mientras Renoir comentaba las últimas novedades de Montparnasse, como la partida de Gauguin a Tahití, o la pelea que tuvo con Vincent (Van Gogh) en Arles hacía unos meses, y la extraña conducta de éste, que se rumoreaba, se había cortado el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

- Émile ha estado muy preocupado por él.- Renoir negaba con la cabeza.- Creo que lo han internado en una clínica de ayuda mental. El pobre no está ya en sus cabales.

- Tengo entendido que tenía muy buena relación con Paul Gauguin¿no es así?- Comentó Harry, mientras comía uno de los bollos que le habían sido servidos.

- Si, a pesar de sus diferencias artísticas, Van Gogh le tenía mucha estima. Pero bueno,- Renoir tomó un sorbo de su café.- Es como juntar dinamita con más dinamita. Ambos tenían un genio terrible.

- Cierto.- Asintió Claude, mientras estiraba el cuello un tanto para visualizar la entrada.- ¿Ese no será Zola¡Y mira con quién viene acompañado! Nunca esperé ver semejante dupla.

Los otros dos que le acompañaban hicieron lo mismo, y se encontraron con la pequeña figura de Henri de Toulouse- Lautrec entrando al bar, acompañado de Émile Zola. Harry casi se atraganta con su bollo: reconocía al primero de una reunión que habían mantenido en la mansión de los Malfoy con algunos aristócratas franceses. Sabía que era un pintor, pero jamás se imaginó que fuese a frecuentar la bohemia de aquellos barrios, dado el trato estirado que había demostrado en dicha ocasión. Pero más allá de eso, si el hombre lo reconocía (que era lo más probable pues había escuchado decir a Lucius que poseía memoria fotográfica) iba muerto. No tardaría en hacer preguntas, y su padrastro se enteraría de sus escapadas secretas a las ciudades _muggles_ con ciudadanos _muggles_. Sería su muerte.

- ¡Hey, Émile!- Para infortunio de nuestro joven amigo, Zola respondió al llamado, acercándose junto al mago (creído muggle) a la mesa dónde Monet lo llamaba. Harry trató de excusarse, diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño, pero no consiguió caminar más de unos pasos antes de ver que los dos hombres ya estaban saludando a su amigo.

- Oh, Claude, nunca me dijiste que tenías hijos…- Dijo Zola, sonriendo ante Harry. Éste estaba a punto de largar un gran y colorido monólogo dedicado a los dioses.

- No, no es mi hijo. Es un petite amigo.- Dijo el pintor, riendo.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Harry.- Se presentó el pequeño, haciendo gala de su crianza Malfoy y adoptando una máscara de ingenua felicidad. A pesar de que estaba a punto de maldecir la mesa de al lado por obstruirle el paso.

- Ah, mucho gusto, Émile Zola.- Ambos estrecharon la mano, y el hombre señaló a su acompañante que lo miraba con algo de sorpresa e interés.- Y éste es mi amigo, Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec.

- Buenas tardes¿Harry…?- Dijo el pequeño hombre, a lo que el niño casi grita de frustración. Pero mantuvo hábilmente su fachada inocente, y respondió como quien no quiere la cosa:

- Potter. Harry Potter. – Los ojos del mago brillaron extrañamente, y estrechó rápidamente la mano del niño, para sentarse luego en la silla opuesta a él.

- Ehrm…- Comenzó el niño, algo incómodo, mientras Renoir hablaba con Zola acerca de un tal Ambroise Vollard.- Será mejor que me vaya, mi padrastro me dejó algunas cosas pendientes para hacer.- Mentira, pero necesitaba irse de allí antes de que el mago le interpelara y tratara de llevarlo ante Lucius.

- ¿Ya?- Comentó Claude, algo decepcionado. - ¡Me pregunto cuándo me vas a dejar pintarte, Harry¡Siempre te escapas antes de que lo haga!

El niño sonrió, y le aseguró que le dedicaría toda una tarde a modelar para su amigo la próxima vez que se vieran. Renoir protestó, diciendo que esa era su especialidad, y por lo tanto su pedido venía primero, a lo que Harry contestó, algo avergonzado:

- Bueno, bueno¡nadie dijo que ustedes dos no podían pintar al mismo tiempo!

Y tras prometerles que modelaría para ellos, pero a cambio tendrían que criticar sus pinturas, se despidió y salió de la pensión.

Antes de poder empezar con sus "oh dios mío, Lucius se va a enterar y me va a matar", escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, y se dio vuelta para encontrarse frente a Toulouse-Lautrec, que lo miraba, nervioso.

- Eh, Potter…- Empezó.- Si no te importaría no mencionar que…

- ¿Qué te juntas con muggles?- Dijo Harry en voz baja. Estaba sorprendido, pero aquello le serviría para un efectivo chantaje. Pensó que siendo hijo de condes como era, poco le tenían que importar todas esas patrañas que dijesen las demás familias adineradas, pero por suerte se equivocó. Debería hundir completamente su posición social el saber que paseaba por Montparnasse muggle.

Ante la afirmativa del mago, Harry sonrió astutamente, al igual que hacía Lucius algunas veces, y lo miró calculadoramente.

- Bien, omitiré ese pequeño dato… pero a cambio, tú cerrarás la boca respecto a mis actividades aquí, también. Nunca me viste, y yo nunca vine a Montparnasse. ¿Entendido? No le digas a nadie de nada, y tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo.- Dijo el pequeño, ofreciendo una mano. El mago lo miró extraño por unos momentos, y luego estrechó la pequeña mano, perdiendo todo rastro de su anterior nerviosismo.

- Me parece bien. Nos veremos entonces, Harry Potter.- Dijo, e inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza, para entrar de nuevo al bar. El pequeño repitió el gesto y se alejó calle arriba, para volver a la mansión Malfoy.

* * *

- A veces me pregunto en qué ocupas tu tiempo en el jardín, Harry…- Comentó distraídamente Lucius, durante la cena. El pequeño había regresado a su casa temprano para su suerte, pues la cabeza de la casa Malfoy había aparecido repentinamente para cenar, en una de esas raras ocasiones que no sucedían más de una o dos veces al mes. Harry siempre se preguntaba qué hacía su tío para pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa, pero nunca había preguntado, pues ya sabía que recibiría una ceja alzada y un "no es de tu incumbencia" como respuesta. Suponía que algo tenía que ver con sus negocios, y sociedad, como todo era en la vida del aristócrata.

Al igual que él mismo, sabía que el rubio tenía un pasado imponente en Inglaterra, pero no sabía exactamente qué era. Nunca hablaban de ello, nunca preguntaban, y lo que más preocupaba al niño de diez años era el porqué de la huída a Francia. Siempre habían vivido en aquella mansión, o en su defecto, en otras desperdigadas alrededor de la campiña francesa, pasando cortos períodos de tiempo en Inglaterra nada más que para poner asuntos urgentes en orden. Era una de las tantas incógnitas de su apellido adoptivo que rondaban en su cabeza.

- Pues, me gusta especificar todas las variedades de flores mágicas que hay allí, y estudiar su uso en pociones.- Mintió rápidamente, mientras tomaba una pieza de pan. Si en algo se había hecho un maestro –y de eso, el rubio estaría orgulloso- era en mentir. Había estudiado el fino arte de la mentira para evitar que Lucius descubriera sus escapadas a la ciudad muggle, y ya lo manejaba como un experto. Necesidad, siempre se había dicho.

- Uno diría que ya estaría algo agotado tu repertorio.- Comentó, alzando una ceja.

- Cada poción tiene sus misterios, y por lo tanto, debe ser analizada cuidadosamente. Un mínimo ingrediente del pétalo de la flor de loto puede hacer la diferencia entre el Veritaserum y un potente veneno como la cicuta.- Dijo despreocupadamente. Gracias al cielo, desde pequeño le había gustado leer, y una de sus materias favoritas era Pociones, junto a las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos. Su tío siempre le había provisto de los mejores libros respecto al tema, y aquello había sido una ayuda eficiente en su vasto conocimiento de los tres campos.

- Empiezas a hablar como un conocido mío…- Rió ligeramente. Harry frunció moderadamente el ceño.

- ¿Quién, tío?

- Supongo que tus estudios te lo han dado a conocer, siendo él un experto en el tema…Su nombre es Severus Snape.

- ¿Severus… Snape?- Dijo Harry casi sin aliento, peor manteniendo la compostura. ¡Era su ídolo! El mejor pocionista en toda Inglaterra, que había inventado la compleja poción matalobos. Había leído todos sus libros, gracias a él las pociones eran una de sus materias favoritas. No podía creer que Lucius lo conociera, aunque bueno, no era de extrañar si eras un hombre en la posición de su tío.

- Ah, ahora recuerdo lo mucho que lo admiras.- Rió suavemente.- Si, digamos que ambos coincidimos en Hogwarts, aunque era unos años menor que yo. Luego, por una razón u otra, terminamos trabajando juntos en algunos proyectos y nos hicimos cercanos, por decirlo de alguna forma.

- ¿En serio? Y…- Hora de poner en práctica lo que su tío siempre había querido enseñarle. Bajó la cabeza, se echó un simple hechizo sin varita en los ojos para que brillaran con más fuerza, dejó que sus labios temblaran un poco y dijo con voz suave:- ¿Crees que podrías pedirle que nos visitara? Es que…- mira hacia un lado, baja la voz, falso tono de vergüenza- me gustaría conocerlo.

¡Ja!, maestro de la manipulación lo llamaban. Hacía años que practicaba su "técnica de chantaje emocional número cuatro". Por su parte, Lucius suspiró derrotado, sonrió levemente, y se levantó para caminar hasta el lado de Harry.

- Excelente actuación, si no te conociera, hasta me hubieras conmovido.- El pequeño resopló, odiaba que el hombre lo leyera tan bien.- Pero como recompensa, lo llamaré. Después de todo, hace tiempo que no lo veo… y…- Dejó la frase en el aire, un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Harry lo miró, extrañado, generalmente no decía más que lo justo, y no mostraba demasiada emoción, pero aquella reacción… ¿qué era?

- Buenas noches, Harry. – Dijo simplemente, y se retiró a sus habitaciones. Luego de unos momentos, el pequeño ojiverde hizo lo mismo.

Cuando entró a sus habitaciones, notó que había un búho esperando por él, posado en el alféizar del gran ventanal. Corrió hasta él, y le dejó pasar, para tomar la carta. La reconoció de inmediato: era de Draco. Tras darle un bocadillo al animal, de los que guardaba para aquellas ocasiones, dejó que volara hacia la lechucería de la mansión, hasta que necesitara enviar la respuesta. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la estancia, y comenzó a leer.

_Querido Harry:_

_Veo que, por tu última carta, no variamos mucho en actividades. No puedo entender como un niño como tú puede pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca, estudiando. ¡Deberías salir más seguido! Y me refiero más allá de cuidar el jardín, eso lo hacen las niñas. Creo recordar que eras muy bueno en quidditch, deberías aprovechar tu talento. Disfruta mientras puedas, no sabes lo que nos hacen trabajar aquí en Hogwarts. Padre me dijo que tenía mucha suerte, pues en su época la enseñanza era deplorable – ¡e incluso admitían a los sangresucias¡Fíjate nada más!- pero ahora parecen querer exprimirnos hasta la última gota de sangre. ¡Y tan sólo estoy en el tercer año! No quiero ni pensar en lo que pasará cuando tenga que dar los TIMOS, menos los EXTASIS. _

_De todas formas, mis notas son buenas, y no tengo problemas en clase. Mis materias preferidas son definitivamente Artes Oscuras, Duelo y Pociones, en los que claro, soy el mejor de la clase. Como sé lo mucho que te gustan las pociones, me daré el lujo de restregarte en la cara que mi profesor es nada más ni nada menos que Severus Snape, el mejor pocionista en toda Inglaterra. El hombre es un genio, deberías verlo. La forma en la que conoce su campo es increíble. Todo un experto. _

_No creerías lo que sucedió el martes pasado, en la clase de Artes Oscuras. ¡El Señor Tenebroso nos dio una clase especial __práctica__ del uso de las imperdonables¡No podía creerlo! Pude comprobar lo que decía mi padre, realmente el Lord tiene un aura mágica imponente. Y, como heredero Malfoy que soy, me felicitó al ver lo bien que hacía el Imperius, padre estará muy orgulloso de mí. _

_Lo que me pareció raro, Harry, es que me preguntó por ti. Dije que te estabas preparando para entrar a Hogwarts el año siguiente, y él simplemente sonrió. ¿Tienes alguna idea del por qué¿Lo conoces, acaso? _

_De todas formas, de igual manera preguntó por padre, aunque se limitó a asentir en cuanto le mencioné el manejo de sus negocios en Francia. _

_Hablando del país de los "artistas" como solías llamarle¿sigues pintando? No sé de dónde habrá salido esa vena artística tuya, pero realmente extraño tus dibujos, y tus cuadros que invadían mi habitación cuando no tenías dónde guardarlos (espero que cuando regrese para las vacaciones de verano, no encuentra mi habitación convertida en un depósito de pinturas, o te voy a mostrar por qué soy el mejor en Artes Oscuras). _

_Me despido, Harry, pues Blaise está a punto de arrancarme del asiento para ir a desayunar. _

_Con afecto,_

_Draco._

Harry releyó la carta, y sacó algunos puntos en limpio. ¿Qué hacía el regente de Inglaterra, Lord Voldemort, preguntando por él? No tenía forma de conocerlo, sobre todo porque se fue del país al año de haber nacido, luego de que los Malfoy lo adoptaran. Sus padres tampoco tenían relación con él, al menos eso creía, pues murieron trágicamente asesinados por la envidia de su supuesto mejor amigo, Peter Pettigrew, quien perdió la razón y los mató, en un ataque de ira, para luego intentar matar al pequeño Harry, dejando la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente, producto de un débil Avada Kedavra de un hombre completamente loco. Al parecer, el hechizo fue absorbido por la magia del niño, en un intento por protegerlo, que lo salvó también de morir aplastado por las ruinas del techo de la casa, que había sido casi destruida por la locura de Pettigrew. Gracias también a los escombros, el desagradable hombre murió, y más tarde los Malfoy, que en ese momento era Mortífagos y buscaban a Pettigrew, lo encontraron y adoptaron.

No, él no guardaba relación alguna con Lord Voldemort.

Bien, se dijo, quizás estaba preguntando por toda la familia, y sonrió por simple cortesía. Dudaba que en realidad, a un tirano como él le interesaran los asuntos de la familia.

Saltó del sillón donde estaba, y se acercó a su escritorio, para escribirle la respuesta a su hermano mayor.

_Querido Draco:_

_Antes que nada, puedo asegurarte que tu habitación apesta a aguarrás. _(N/A: solvente utilizado para disminuir la densidad del óleo.)

_Pero quédate tranquilo, las manchas de óleo en las sábanas de seda de tu cama ya no salen ni con el mejor hechizo que puedas inventar. Y no, no te dejaré dormir en mi habitación. Ya bastante tengo con tener que aguantarte de día, como para aguantar tus ronquidos de noche. _

Oh, cómo se molestaría al escuchar eso. Ya se imaginaba su voz diciendo "¡yo no ronco!" y jurando desollarlo vivo por manchar sus perfectas sábanas de seda, sobre todo las negras y plateadas, sus preferidas. Se rió suavemente, y siguió escribiendo:

_Acerca de tu encuentro con el Lord, me intriga de igual forma, pues en mi vida lo he visto. Dando crédito a las historias de su naturaleza Slytherin, probablemente lo hizo por cortesía, ya que dudo que realmente le interesara. De todas formas, recuerda que tu padre era uno de sus Mortífagos, y todavía lo es, por lo que también cabría la posibilidad de que esté curioso respecto a su vida fuera de Inglaterra. _

_Por cierto, tío Lucius me ha prometido invitar a Snape a la mansión un día de estos, por lo que puedes ahorrarte el comentario. Hablando del rey de Roma¿qué clase de relación mantenían esos dos? Cuando hablamos de él en la cena de hoy, reaccionó de una forma extraña. ¿Sabes algo?_

_Ya que te molestas en preguntar acerca de mi arte, te mandaré una de mis pinturas más recientes, para empezar a llenar tu dormitorio en Slytherin, no le vendría mal algo de color más allá del verde y plata. Se llama "Impresión II, Amanecer" y probablemente te gustará. _

_Con cariño,_

_Harry_

Se levantó, y guardó el pergamino en un sobre, mientras estampaba el escudo de los Malfoy en él. Al lado del escritorio, había un viejo armario de madera negra, el cual estaba agrandado mágicamente. Lo usaba para guardar sus pinturas, lienzos y materiales, y aunque bromeaba con respecto a lo de llenar la habitación de Draco en la mansión, se notaba que necesitaba ir haciendo espacio. Revolvió un poco, y finalmente tomó uno de aquellos cuadros, y lo dejó sobre la silla. Mostraba, en una gama de naranjas y azules, el amanecer de una ciudad portuaria, pintado rápidamente con pinceladas justas y espesas.

Lo había pintado a partir de varios apuntes de su amigo Claude, de los cuales él también hizo su primer _Impresión, Sol Naciente _que su grupo de pintores amigos consideraban el estandarte de su movimiento artístico, el Impresionismo. El motivo de ambos cuadros era el mismo, salvo que el de Harry era obviamente más tosco, aunque la principal diferencia era el gusto del pequeño por los colores lilas, de los que estaba repleto el cuadro.

Draco, obviamente, pensaba que su pequeño hermano hacía aquello sin influencia exterior, como un pasatiempo solitario, ya que obviamente Harry no quería pensar en su expresión si llegaba a decirle que había aprendido –y seguía aprendiendo- de unos pintores muggles.

Suspiró, y sacó la varita temporal que Lucius le había dado –para que practicara algo de magia antes de conseguirse la propia- y puso toda su concentración en convertir un pedazo de tela abandonada en un marco propicio para el cuadro. Todavía le costaba, pero era algo que había hecho tantas veces que ya no necesitaba tantos intentos para lograrlo. Esta vez, logró hacerlo a primeras, lo que le llenó de alegría. No era un as en Transfiguración, pero aquél hechizo era algo avanzado para su edad, por lo que tenía sus reservas respecto a aquello.

Sin problemas, enmarcó la pintura, y la envolvió en papel, para atarla a la carta. No creía que el búho de Draco pudiese cargar con ambas cosas a través del Canal de la Mancha, por lo que necesitaría otra lechuza.

- ¡Wrinkles! – Llamó. Un elfo doméstico bastante viejo apareció rápidamente, y se postró ante él. Oh, Merlín, como odiaba que hicieran eso.

- ¿Podías llevar esto hasta la lechucería y enviar a Hermes junto con Ares con el paquete? Diles que es para Draco.- El elfo doméstico asintió, se arrodilló, y desapareció con el cuadro y la carta. Harry siempre enviaba a Ares, el búho de Draco, con Hermes, una de las lechuzas de la familia, pues parecía que congeniaban bien.

Se estiró, dejando escapar un bostezo, y pareció encogerse un rato en la silla frente al escritorio. Su habitación era bastante grande, rectangular, con un gran ventanal coronando una de las paredes más pequeñas. A su alrededor había sillones, y contra la pared, un escritorio que Harry usaba para la mayoría de sus creaciones artísticas. Junto a él, el armario, y al lado del armario, una puerta que llevaba a su clóset. Más allá había una cama victoriana de dos plazas, con hermosos cojines de terciopelo y encajes de seda, y cortinas del mismo material. Su caballete estaba cerca de los sillones, en él descansaba un cuadro que no había terminado de pintar, todavía.

La mayoría de las veces pintaba a partir del natural, paisajes o a veces interiores, pero rara vez lo hacía de algo que salía de su mente. Sin embargo, esas ocasiones se presentaban de cuando en cuando, y sobre todo a partir de extraños sueños. En una ocasión, había pintado una gran serpiente de ojos rojos, o también un paisaje de casas destruidas, en la que una figura solitaria, enmascarada, se hacía paso entre los escombros. Esta vez, el lienzo era bastante grande, un metro por un metro veinte, y en el se veían los bosquejos y primeros pincelazos de un hombre, un hombre sentado en contraluz delante de una ventana de cortinas rojas. Apoyada una de sus manos en un trono, con una varita sujeta firmemente, mientras la otra acaricia la cabeza de una serpiente, Harry todavía no lograba imaginar certeramente el rostro del hombre, aunque confiaba que podría hacerlo pronto. O al menos, eso esperaba, pues no le gustaba dejar en vela sus cuadros por mucho tiempo.

Suspiró, y quitó sus ojos del cuadro, para empezar a desvestirse y entrar en la cama. Mañana contaba con poder escabullirse e ir al Moulin de la Gallete por la noche, pues Renoir le había mostrado algunos de los cuadros que había hecho del lugar, y deseaba fervorosamente conocerlo.


	2. Atelier al Descubierto

**Claroscuro**

* * *

**Summary: **UA. Harry, el _protegeè_ de los Malfoy, es un pequeño niño entregado al arte, a escondidas de su familia. Su vida en Inglaterra y la fría vida de la sociedad mágica parecen distantes, pero podrían sacudirlo antes de lo que esperaba. Slash, Posible HPxLV.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes, en su mayoría, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y no me pertenecen en ningún sentido. Algunos otros personajes, que también pueden reconocer, son personas, en efecto, reales, y gran parte de los lugares/datos mencionados respecto a ellas son completamente verídicos.

**Notas: **Posiblemente, vayan apareciendo diversas parejas a lo largo de la historia, pero todavía no estoy segura de cuáles. Es posible que haya HPxLV, LMxSS. No va a haber sexo explícito (no tiendo a escribirlo) sino estará más orientado al desarrollo de las relaciones que a la vida sexual de cada personaje.

* * *

_**Chapitre Deux - **Atelier al Descubierto  
_

* * *

_Suspiró, y quitó sus ojos del cuadro, para empezar a desvestirse y entrar en la cama. Mañana contaba con poder escabullirse e ir al Moulin de la Gallete por la noche, pues Renoir le había mostrado algunos de los cuadros que había hecho del lugar, y deseaba fervorosamente conocerlo._

* * *

- Harry, levanta un poco la cabeza.

La voz de Claude lo despertó de su sopor. Pensaba que quizás Lucius pasaría la tarde en la mansión, pero para su suerte, el hombre cumplió con su rutina habitual y desayunó con él para marcharse más tarde, para tratar sus negocios del día. Gracias a que estaba de nuevo, solo y con los elfos domésticos, se escapó luego del almuerzo y caminó hasta la pensión, donde Claude y Renoir estaban tomando un café en el bar. Debido al horario, no dejaron que Harry se les escapara de la mano, y ahora el pobre niño yacía reducido a modelo de impresionista.

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que lo habían arrastrado hasta el estudio de Renoir, y si el niño tuviese que juzgar por sus rostros, ambos pintores todavía tenían algo de trabajo por hacer. Procuró mantenerse quieto, mientras divagaba pensando en el cuadro que todavía debía terminar. Tenía una idea fija acerca del traje negro que llevaba el hombre de su retrato, e incluso podía describir tranquilamente el fondo, por lo que sabía que al menos aquella parte podría terminarlas. Sus manos… ahora que lo pensaba, no le gustaba la forma con la que las había retratado: eran algo redondas y toscas, y algo le decía que no encajaban con el resto de la pintura. No estaba seguro de qué tipo de manos pintaría, pero algo le decía que con el tiempo podría averiguarlo. Por otra parte, la serpiente que el hombre acariciaba era extrañamente familiar con la que ya había pintado alguna vez. Ojos rojos, cabeza chata y una mirada que provoca escalofríos cuando no estás bien parado frente a ella. Harry se preguntaba de tanto en tanto, con gracia, si no sería algún adivino o algo por el estilo, porque simplemente sus sueños y la forma en la que llevaba sus pinturas "subconscientes" -como les decía- eran _demasiado_extraños. Incluso para un mago como él.

- ¡Já¿Qué te había dicho, Auguste¡Jamás serás tan rápido para pintar como _moi_! – Claude gritó de pronto, con expresión triunfal en la cara, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y ponía a un lado la paleta, para observar el cuadro de lejos.

- Oh, pero gran amigo, tú no tienes la pericia mía para retratar a los niños.- Comentó Renoir con acento malicioso.

Harry suspiró, aquellos dos siempre hacía pequeñas competiciones para saber quién era el más rápido, o quién pintaba mejor. Nunca llegaban a las discusiones, era una "competencia sana" como decía Degas, entre risas.

Media hora, algunos retoques y mucha pintura más tarde, Harry finalmente se vio libre de poder levantarse de su banquito, y observar sus retratos.

- Creo que se me durmieron las piernas, la columna, el cuello, los brazos, la cabeza, los ojos, la nariz, los oídos, la boca…- Empezó a quejarse.

- ¡Ah, no fue nada, Harry! Recuerdo que cuando empecé con la figura humana, mis modelos se quedaban hasta cinco horas en el estudio.

- Ah, Auguste, solo tú demoras tanto…- Comentó Monet con malicia, y se giró para ver a Harry e ignorar la mirada fulminante que le enviaba su compañero.- Ven, _petite_, que tienes que darnos tu visto bueno.

El ojiverde se puso delante de ambos caballetes, y comenzó a examinar las pinturas, fijando su vista primero en la de Renoir.

Como el estilo del hombre mandaba, Harry se encontró con una versión de piel cremosa, algo pálida, y tiernos labios de color rojo carmesí, ojos suavemente indicados por pinceladas esponjosas, afelpadas, de un verde esmeralda muy brillante que hacía las delicias del autor. Su cabello negro, de toques azulados, e incluso rojos por aquí y allá, se disparaba en todas direcciones, aunque en la parte superior derecha del cuadro se perdía con el fondo, una pared azul cubierta por las sombras. La luz provenía de una ventana a sus espaldas, iluminando desde la parte izquierda de la pintura, resaltando con vivos colores sus ropajes blancos. Era casi un busto, el margen de la tela llegaba hasta el pecho del niño, pero en la posición de los hombros, sumado a la mirada y a los labios, le daban un aspecto de completa ternura e inocencia, como la fama de los retratos de niños de Renoir acreditaba.

Maravillado ante la hermosa obra de uno de sus mentores, deslizó su mirada a la de Monet, compuesta por enérgicas pinceladas cortas y precisas, densas, que le daban un aspecto más vivo, más agresivo al cuadro. Su mirada verde y viva por el reflejo blanco que brillaba en ambos orbes, su piel pálida pero adornada de diversos tonos de lilas y rosas, naranjas acompañando, sus labios carmesí alizarina, su pelo más despeinado que nunca y ofreciendo un descanso visual para el cuadro, todo aquello componía un rostro que hablaba de infancia e inocencia, pero de clara valentía ante lo que la vida ofrecía. El enfoque que había utilizado el hombre era distinto, situándose de forma tal que en el cuadro, la luz que entra por la ventana cubre con un halo al pequeño, estando de espaldas a la fuente de iluminación. Usando un método fotográfico que les enseñó su buen amigo Nadal, pusieron una pantalla de tela blanca frente a Harry, de modo que la luz reflejaba su rostro y cayese en la completa sombra.

Con los miles de colores, la pincelada, la composición tradicional, Harry también estaba encantado de la pintura de Monet, que había hecho un justo retrato de su persona. Casi sin palabras, sus ojos abiertos por la impresión, dijo:

- ¡S-son hermosos!

Ambos adultos se miraron felices entre sí, contentos de haber podido captar la esencia de su modelo.

- Ya lo creo. – Comentó Claude.- Te haré una réplica si me dejas exponer este en el Salón de Otoño.- Le ofreció, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Harry estaba halagado, pero no sabía si sería conveniente exponer de forma pública un retrato, aún en la sociedad muggle, pues solo Merlín sabe quién podría llegar a verlo. El Salón de Otoño era una muestra anual de los mejores pintores que ofrecía la ciudad, y atraía grandes masas, y sobre todo, compradores para los pobres artistas. Era posible que hasta algunos magos atendieran el evento, y Harry no quería ni imaginarse que pasaría si reconocieran el retrato. Pero por otra parte, hacía tiempo que los impresionistas luchaban contra el elitismo academicista del Salón, enviando cuadros, esperando que los aceptaran. Solo contadas veces lo lograron, y Claude estaba ansioso por lograr reconocimiento en el áspero ambiente. Si los ojos del hombre indicaban algo, aquél cuadro era uno de sus favoritos, y no lo dejaría perdido entre el polvo de un sótano mohoso, cuando su lugar estaba al sol. Harry tampoco quería obligarlo a semejante ultraje.

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry finalmente decidió: dado el esnobismo de las esferas sociales en las que Lucius se movía, era poco probable que algún mago atendiese el Salón, y aquellos que lo hicieran, como _monsieur_ Toulouse-Lautrec, no gritarían a los cuatro vientos su afición por un pasatiempo muggle, por lo que estaba relativamente a salvo.

- De acuerdo, Claude.- Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Ah, ah, ya te digo mi querido amigo,-el pintor abrazó a Auguste- ¡este año arrasamos el Salón!

- Y yo que siempre pensé que desdeñabas a esos "cerdos estirados de mente cerrada e ideas anticuadas"…- Comentó Renoir con una perfecta imitación del pintor.

- ¡Quién habla de esos! Es menester que los usemos para dar a conocer nuestro movimiento, sino¿de qué otra forma haremos que esto se vuelva real?

- Bien, bien, como tú quieras. Yo presentaré _El Almuerzo de los Remeros _y _La Bal au Moulin de la Galette_.

- Excelente decisión, amigo. ¿Pero no es que no habías terminado el del baile?

- Lo terminaré esta noche.- Renoir dijo mientras terminaba de guardar los pomos y los pinceles. – Me dijeron que baila Jane Avril en la función de hoy.

Harry, mientras ayudaba a guardar los caballetes, sonrió de forma lobuna, para decirle al mayor:

- Ah, pues Jane me ha invitado a ir, y no me gustaría perderme uno de tus "viajes esbocéticos" o como quieras que le llame.

- ¿Entonces vas, petite?

- ¡Por supuesto!- Exclamó con alegría.

- ¡Gracias al cielo!- Exclamó Monet con afecto.- Alguien tiene que cuidar a este sinvergüenza. Yo no voy a poder asistir, pues he quedado con Cezanne para cenar.

- Oi, oi, que no soy un Gauguin cualquiera.- Exclamó este, ofendido.

- No, claro que no, pero siempre logras ahuyentar a tus modelos con tus pláticas acerca de la belleza y Dios sabe qué más…

- ¡Claude!

- Ese soy yo.- Repuso el pintor, y terminaron de ordenar la habitación. Harry, riendo, bajó junto a los dos hombres y se despidió, prometiendo verlos a la noche en el mismo bar por el que estaba saliendo.

Corriendo, llegó justo a tiempo a la mansión para tomar el té de las cinco, servido por los elfos de la familia en el salón principal. A pesar de que Harry no era de aquellos niños que adoran los entremeses, trataba de no faltar a su "merienda", pues nunca sabía si Lucius estaría allí para hacerle compañía. Sería demasiado sospechoso si intentara buscarle y no le encontrase en el perímetro de la propiedad.

Pasando frente a un espejo en el pasillo, se aseguró de que su pelo –por más indomable que fuese- no pareciera como si acabara de pasar por una tormenta, y se acomodó la túnica que había dejado tirada cerca de la salida escondida en el jardín. Había aprendido algunos hechizos impermeables que evitaban que se manchara o mojara, y siempre tenía bien cuidado de echárselos en sus prendas diarias, sumados a algún que otro encantamiento planchador.

Ya listo, caminó hasta el salón principal, que más bien podría considerarse un comedor. Una gran mesa ocupaba el centro de la sala, la fina madera lustrada y reluciente, con sillas rodeándole en un espectáculo de riqueza. Terciopelo en los asientos, exquisitas decoraciones grabadas en madera. Una araña de cristal y oro colgaba del techo, iluminando la habitación en las noches, pues de día contaba con una amplia iluminación proveniente de los grandes ventanales flanqueados por translucientes cortinas que yacían a un lado de la mesa. Algunos candeleros esparcidos a lo largo de la tabla, algunos bodegones que brindaban algo de color al soberbio espectáculo. Harry solía utilizar aquellos bodegones para sus naturalezas muertas, cuando no encontraba nada más que pintar en los días lluviosos. Los elfos domésticos siempre se quejaban, pues gustaba de usar tizas pasteles para realizar los dibujos, y el colorido polvo de sus herramientas caía sobre las lustrosas superficies. Bueno, se quejaban hasta que Lucius le obligó a utilizar el encantamiento impermeabilizador en las superficies en las que trabajaba, previa instrucción de su uso.

Y con la mirada algo perdida en sus recuerdos de furiosos elfos, Harry entró distraído al comedor, notando que no había nadie allí. Suspirando, encaminó hacia la cabecera de la mesa, opuesta a la puerta, y se sentó en la silla que se ubicaba a la izquierda de esta, lugar que le correspondía como _protegeè_de la familia Malfoy. La cabecera estaba, obviamente, reservada para Lucius, y la silla a su derecha era ocupada únicamente por Draco. Pero raramente se veían a los tres allí, pues las vacaciones las solían pasar en familia en otras propiedad alrededor del globo, oportunidad en la que Draco volvía a formar parte de los habitantes habituales de la vida del pequeño Harry.

Un elfo doméstico apareció con un ligero "puff" y se arrodilló frente a Harry, antes de dejar la bandeja que traía sobre la mesa. Volvió a desaparecer, tras otro signo de respeto, mientras el ojiverde le daba las gracias. Esta vez le habían servido su té con diversas masas frías, y porciones de torta de frutilla y lemon pie.

Mientras comía, sin prestar atención realmente a lo que hacía, la puerta del comedor se abrió, sobresaltándolo.

- Ah, Harry…- La voz de Lucius Malfoy susurró.

El aludido volteó la cabeza, con una rapidez tal que le hizo daño, y miró a su tío, sorprendido. Llevaba puesta una elegante túnica negra de bordados en plata, y venía acompañado por un hombre de semejante clase pero menor estatura, vestido de una túnica azul botella con botones dorados. Durante un momento, mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello, no pudo dilucidar quién era el acompañante, que de alguna forma reconocía.

- Buenas tardes, tío Lucius- respondió, poniéndose de pie mientras los adultos se acercaban.

- Ah, éste debe de ser el pequeño Harry¿no es así?- El visitante sonrió, y el niño recordó rápidamente quién era.

- Mucho gusto, señor… ¿Toulouse-Lautrec, si estoy en lo correcto?

- ¡Así es!- Rió el mago pintor, descubierto. A pesar de esconder muy bien sus pensamientos, se le notaba un poco más aliviado, contagiando a Harry. Ambos tenían secretos que esconder, y al parecer ninguno estaba dispuesto a torcer el brazo, por fortuna.

- Henri ha venido a tomar el té con nosotros para discutir algunos negocios. Me imagino que no te molestaría permanecer arriba para darnos algo de privacidad¿eh, Harry?

Había un leve tono autoritario en la voz del rubio que, aunque el niño quisiera, no podría desobedecer. Por lo que, tras un cortés saludo con la cabeza, se retiró del salón, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Mientras subía a su cuarto, pensó en volver a los jardines, pero pronto desechó la idea: demasiado arriesgado con Lucius en la mansión. A lo mejor podría recostarse un momento, o elegir la ropa que usaría aquella noche en el Moulin de la Galette. Por más de que en el mundo muggle no tuviera que usar todo ese acto pomposo de "sangre pura", siempre era de un buen caballero el vestirse adecuadamente para la ocasión.

Ya en su cuarto, buscó algún trajecito de tela ligera que le sirviera. Finalmente, eligió un conjunto de saco y pantalón de vestir negros, con corbata verde esmeralda que combinaba con sus ojos. En un bolso pequeño, incluyó una libretita y algunos lápices, para tomar rápidos bocetos, pues no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de trabajar, aunque sea en mínima porción, con sus admirados amigos.

Tras echarle los encantamientos que ocultarían su uso, puso cuidadosamente la ropa y el bolso bajo la cama, para dejar luego la varita sobre la mesa. Mirando por el gran ventanal que coronaba su habitación, observó el jardín relucir bajo el brillante sol. Las libélulas volaban libremente por el cielo, y Harry las admiraba por ello.

* * *

La música sonaba fuerte, la gente sonreía y charlaba, mientras las danzas se sucedían bajo una clara noche de primavera y algunos cerezos exóticos plantados hacía poco regaban el suelo de los dulces tonos de sus hermosas flores. Los luceros que yacían suspendidos de alambres, colgaban sobre las cabezas de la animada población, que festejaba la alegría de los hombres.

Harry ya estaba acostumbrado al lugar, había perdido ya la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había acudido con sus amigos y maestros, desde aquella primera vez en la que bailó Jane Avril, mostrando sus asombrosos talentos. Había avanzado un poco en su carrera, y ahora disfrutaba de noches en el _Café des Ambassadeurs_, o incluso una fortuita presentación en el_Moulin Rouge_, cuando su pareja estrella, Valentín _Le Desossé _y _ La Goloue _estuvieron ausentes debido a un resfrío de la última. Y hablando de la mujer…

- ¡Ah, Harry, qué bien encontrarte por aquí!

- ¡Hola, Jane! Me habían dicho que fuiste a visitar unos parientes a Champagne, por lo que no esperaba verte tan pronto.

- Ah, si, mi madre y sus locuras…- Resopló ella, y se sentó de forma poco femenina en la silla al lado de Harry.- Quería que nos juntáramos todos para el cumpleaños de mi padre, y sabes bien cómo odio a las estiradas de mis primas.

- ¿Las que descienden de _Veelas_?- Preguntó el chico, tomando algo de agua de su vaso.

- Sí, sí, pero tendría que dejar afuera a Fleur. De las Delacoir, ella y Gabrielle son las personas más amorosas que tiene la familia. Pero espero que, siendo Gabrielle un bebé, el resto de la familia no la eche a perder.

- Por lo que me has contado acerca de tus tías, me parece que sus padres son bastante agradables.

- Cierto, pero no dejan de ser algo estirados- un camarero se acercó a ella, tras una señal de su mano-. Un Cabernet Sauvignon, por favor. Pero lo peor fue que Fleur ni siquiera estaba. Cursa en Beauxbatons¿sabes? Está haciendo su tercer año allí.

- Me han contado que es una excelente…-se calló al ver volver al camarero con la orden de Jane- institución –terminó.

- Si, si…-dijo ella vagamente-. Pero de seguro, como eres inglés, recibirás una carta de Hogwarts.

- Argh, es un buen colegio, no lo niego… pero me pesa tanto abandonar Francia.

- No tienes otra opción- le dijo Jane, compasiva-. Me han contado que los magos ingleses están obligados por ley a acudir a Hogwarts, o pierden la nacionalidad.

- No creo que tío Lucius se ponga muy contento con ello.

- ¡Vamos, anímate! Después de todo, Hogwarts tiene el título de la mejor institución mágica de Europa. Seguro que podrás aprender un montón – le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

- Adiós, adiós, dulce Francia…-se puso a gimotear el niño cómicamente, haciendo reír a Jane.

- ¿Ya pensando en abandonarnos, mocoso?- Renoir apareció por detrás de Jane, y se sentó en otra de las sillas libres de la mesa. Lucía completamente acalorado, tenía gotas perladas de sudor por la frente y su respiración era agitada.

- ¿Ejercitándote?- Se burló Harry.

- Oh, cállate. Mejor dime porqué te despides de Francia.

- ¿Curioso hasta el final, Pierre?- Comentó Jane con una ceja alzada.

- Si, si, mujer- miraba a Harry con intriga. La curiosidad lo carcomía obviamente.

- Es que Lucius, mi padrastro, ha decidido volver a Inglaterra el próximo primero de septiembre. Dice que es hora de regresar a su país natal, y al mío, aunque volveremos en las vacaciones a Francia.

- Ah, Harry¡pero tú eres un francés echo y derecho! – Exclamó el pintor-. Es una pena que tengas que irte, pero al menos lo sabemos con tiempo –esbozó una sonrisa pícara-. Ahora tendrás que pasar ¡el doble de tiempo con nosotros!

- Oh, vamos, sólo me quieres utilizar de modelo.

- Si, aparte… pero ¿no es acaso un gran honor estar en la compañía del gran Renoir?- Dijo en forma cómica.

- Si, uff, por eso la gordita de allí se fue corriendo en cuando terminó el baile- Claude apareció en la mesa, sentándose con ellos.

- Claude, sólo estás celoso.

- Ah, Renoir, esconde tu rostro en el papel antes de que alguna mujer te abofetee.

Harry y Jane rieron, mientras Claude le sonreía pícaramente a su amigo.

- Así que esta semana te quedas sin modelo¿eh, Pierre?

- ¿Pensando en ayudar a un pobre amigo, Jane?- Preguntó interesado el pintor, antes de tomar un sorbo de su copa de vino.

- Está bien, pero sólo si me regalas uno de tus cuadros. Después de todo, esta semana no tengo trabajo.

- Y hablando de trabajo¿vas a volver a bailar en el Moulin Rouge? Toulouse-Lautrec estaba muy interesado en ti – comentó Claude.

- ¿Ah, si? – Comentó, distraída-. ¿No es ese pintor bajito, de ascendencia noble?

- Si, el mismo que viste y calza.

Jane reaccionó, y abrió grandes los ojos. Harry atribuyó esto a la sorpresa de que uno de los condes de la sociedad mágica francesa se mezclara con la población muggle del Moulin Rouge. Seguramente, al menos su nombre reconocía.

- ¿Sucede algo, Jane? – Preguntó Renoir, interesado.

- Ah, mujeres…-comentó Claude-. Mencionas a un hombre con dinero, y pierden la compostura.

- No es eso, tonto –le reprochó la bruja, molesta-. Es que me parece raro que siendo tan rico como es, acuda al Moulin Rouge.

- Si, bueno, ha estado muchas veces en Montparnasse y al parecer le agrada el barrio. Por lo que pude hablar con él, parece un tipo muy sensato, algo que uno quizás no esperaría de un rico –comentó Renoir-. También ha preguntado por ti, petit.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Harry bastante extrañado.

- Si, creo que estaba bastante interesado en la forma en la que te conocimos, y si eras aprendiz de alguno de nosotros.

- Ah, es que el hombre es conocido de mi padrastro, nada más…- Comentó el niño vagamente. Estaba seguro que Toulouse estaba tratando de conseguir más "material de chantaje", en caso de que Harry se pusiera a hablar. ¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer los nobles que no fuera tratar de arruinar la reputación de otros?

Aquello quizás, era lo que más le gustaba de sus amigos más humildes. Porque los pintores, los bailarines, o todas aquellas personas que rebozaban por las calles de Montparnasse no buscaban escalar sobre sus iguales, no eran ambiciosos, codiciosos. Conocían y disfrutaban las cosas más simples de la vida, de lo hermoso, y aquella alegría que lleva consigo aquél descubrimiento hacía brillar las calles.

Cosa que, por más seda y oro que uno puede ostentar, nunca puede ser igualada.

- Harry, me parece que deberías irte… ya son las diez de la noche –comentó, preocupada, Jane. Ella sabía hasta que horas el niño podía permanecer fuera de la mansión sin ser descubierto.

- ¡¿Ya?! – Harry replicó, alarmado. Con un rápido asentimiento de su cabeza, se despidió de sus amigos, que lo miraban entre divertidos y preocupados.

- ¡Recuerda venir a visitarnos en la semana! – Le gritó Claude, mientras empezaba a correr entre la multitud, tratando de no tropezar con algo, o alguien.

Mientras esquivaba los cuerpos danzantes, sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo y refrenaba su avance. Desesperado, giró la cabeza para gritarle que le soltara, pero se encontró siendo jalado hacia el hombre –estaba seguro que eso era, debido a la fuerza del agarre-.

- ¡Potter! – Gritó su captor.

- ¡Suéltame!

- Tranquilízate, niño, vamos.

Harry por fin pudo echarle una ojeada al rostro de su captor. El ceño fruncido de Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec lo recibió. Algo en el rostro del pequeño hombre le indicó que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Señor Lautrec?

- Si, si, ven, salgamos de aquí rápidamente- comenzó a jalar a Harry hasta la salida. El niño escuchó algunos saludos, dirigidos tanto para el hombre como para él mismo, pero no pudo devolverlos, ni tenía la intención de hacerlo. En ese momento, debía averiguar qué pasaba.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó, casi sin aliento, cuando ambos llegaron hasta la puerta de entrada del Moulin de la Galette, y ya empezaban a alejarse, tratando de evitar a los borrachos.

- Harry, tu padrastro…- dijo el hombre, con dificultad-. Ha notado tu ausencia.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó el niño-. ¡Pero si se suponía que esta noche…!

- Ha cambiado los planes hoy a la tarde, y supuse que lo sabías, pero me imagino que estabas en la pensión con Monet.

Harry estaba completamente asustado y preocupado. Lucius estaría furioso de por sí por su ausencia, pero si encima sabía acerca de sus escapadas al mundo muggle… no quería imaginarse la fuerza del Cruciatus que iba a usar en él. Pero lo peor no sería el dolor, pues lo físico poco tiempo se mantiene y desaparece con el tiempo… pero sus visitas a los pintores desaparecerían completamente.

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Lautrec entendió lo que pasaba por la mente del niño, y consiguió calmarlo un poco:

- Lucius no sabe dónde estas, pero no le he dicho nada acerca de tus escapadas. Ha mandado a los elfos a buscarte por toda la mansión, pero aproveché para ir al baño y venir a buscarte. Ahora debemos irnos, rápido.

Harry asintió, mandándole la mirada más agradecida que pudo al hombre. Quizás no era tan embustero, tan _aristocrático_como pensaba, después de todo él estaba en la misma situación, pero eso no significaba que se fiaría de él. Quién sabe si todo era mentira y en realidad lo llevaría directo a las garras de Lucius. Aunque allí es donde iría seguramente.

El mayor tomó el brazo del ojiverde, y con un "¡crack!", ambos desaparecieron. La horrible sensación de ser comprimido y descomprimido rápidamente no pasó inadvertida para Harry, pero éste tenía cosas más importantes para ocupar su mente.

La luz de los jardines de la mansión Malfoy en París recibió a ambos magos, que tras una breve mirada, comenzaron a caminar apresuradamente hacia el edificio.

- Arréglate –le susurró el pintor, mientras ambos ponían su mejor fachada. Harry se echó algunos hechizos con la varita de práctica que Lucius le había dado, para limpiar y arreglar su atuendo, y sacó de su bolso una túnica nueva, poniéndosela rápidamente.

- ¿Siempre preparado? – Susurró, muy divertido, el hombre.

- Supervivencia con los Malfoy, parte uno – contestó el niño, suscitando la risa del hombre.

Tras terminar de arreglarse para parecer lo más digno posible, ambos entraron en el salón en el cual se realizaban las reuniones y fiestas. Era enorme, de techo alto, y paredes blancas de mármol. Las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas eran negras, hechas con terciopelo e hilos de plata, y caían suavemente sobre un piso de madera de ébano, cuyo barniz brillaba a la luz de las arañas de oro que colgaban encima de él. Los reflejos de los allí presente se deslizaban etéreamente sobre la superficie, mientras los dueños de las espejadas figuras atendían importantes charlas. Finos sillones recubiertos de terciopelo y seda yacían desparramados alrededor de la gran sala, la cual también contaba con una chimenea en una de las puntas, donde se congregaban los invitados estrella y los anfitriones.

Como de seguro el movimiento entre las habitaciones del salón era bastante normal, nadie giró su cabeza al oír la puerta cerrarse tras Harry y Toulouse-Lautrec. Ellos siguieron, impávidos, su marcha hasta las figuras congregadas alrededor de la chimenea, ignorando algunas miradas curiosas que comenzaban a prestar atención al extraño cuadro que representaban.

Al llegar a los sillones apostados alrededor de la chimenea, Harry pudo escuchar algunas partes de la conversación que les precedía, mientras su presencia seguía inadvertida.

- Francia es un invaluable aliado…

- No hay duda que pronto avanzaremos, mi señor.

- ¿Y qué hay de Italia?

Pero las voces acallaron cuando una mucho más potente, ligeramente aguda, llamó al silencio con sus palabras:

- Parece que el conde Toulouse-Lautrec ha encontrado a alguien…

Harry, a través del rabillo de sus ojos, pudo notar que su acompañante se había puesto algo nervioso, probablemente por el hombre que los recibió. Sudaba ligeramente, y se leía un tinte de incomodidad en su lenguaje corporal.

Tornó su cabeza para observar al hombre que había hablado, ignorando las miradas intrigadas de los demás presentes. Sin duda, lo que vio, le impactó.

De traje negro, corte impecable, cabello negro que caía sobre sus orejas y llegaba hasta los hombros, un hombre de rostro maduro y facciones aristocráticas devolvía su mirada. Su mirada escarlata. Sus ojos rojo sangre.

Y una especie de deja vú invadió sus sentidos. Había algo en ese hombre muy familiar, amenazante y a la vez misterioso. ¿De dónde…?

- Así que te dignas a aparecer, Harry –la voz fría de Lucius Malfoy lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones, e hizo girar su cabeza para observarlo. Evidentemente, había rabia escondida en esa mirada, aunque su rostro se mantuviera neutral.

Harry se dijo que debía evitar perder la compostura. Por más de que aquella voz no auguraba nada bueno, era vital que atravesara las dificultades con calma.

- Disculpa, Lucius. Me temo que no supe de la reunión que mantenías hasta hace unos minutos.

- Y, dime, Harry…- sus ojos se entrecerraron con furia-. ¿Te importaría compartir qué te mantuvo tan entretenido que los elfos no lograban encontrarte?

Bien, esto se lo esperaba. Debía decir alguna mentira rápida.

- Salí a pasear por Montmartre –rogó para que Lucius le creyera.

El rubio se paró, mirándolo con gravedad, su mirada sin perder intensidad.

- ¿Y cuántas veces te he dicho, Harry, que antes de salir de la mansión deberías avisarme a mí personalmente, o a alguno de los elfos? – El niño tragó saliva.

- Lo lamento, señor – dijo, sin desviar la mirada. Eso sólo sería demostrar cobardía, y pisotear su orgullo.

- Puedes ir a tu habitación, Harry. Hablaremos más tarde.

Era una clara despedida. Sin debatir, ni brindar alguna otra mirada a los acompañantes de su padrastro, Harry se retiró, pensando en cómo demonios iba a salir de esta.

Lucius era un hombre muy estricto, pensó mientras subía a su habitación, Draco era un buen ejemplo de ello. Además del usual cariño entre padre e hijo, su hermano mayor le respetaba. Por miedo, si, pero también por una secreta puja entre los poderes de los últimos herederos Malfoy. Draco sabía que su padre era un mago muy habilidoso y poderoso, sabía mejor que desafiarle, pero él no se quedaba atrás y se esmeraba no sólo para hacerlo orgulloso, sino también para poder sobrepasarlo cuando fuera tiempo de tomar las riendas de la familia.

Por su parte, Harry no pensaba mucho en aquellas cosas, pero seguía teniendo su respeto por Lucius y sus maneras. El hombre te recompensaba si te comportabas bien, te castigaba si no. Y entre su lista de faltas, el avergonzarlo públicamente estaba entre las primeras.

Si había algo que Harry pensaba en ese momento, era definitivamente _auch._

Cruciatus en camino.

Los hechizos imperdonables no eran nuevos para Harry. Había leído acerca de ellos, los había sufrido - _¡demonios!_Incluso los había _tratado _de hacer, a escondidas. Había practicado sobre unas arañas, por pura curiosidad, pero no tuvo mucho efecto. Al utilizar el _Imperius, _la araña apenas se movió unos centímetros antes de que desapareciera su efecto, con el _Cruciatus _no hizo más que sacudirla un poco, y…extrañamente, el _Avada Kedavra_fue el único que funcionó. La araña murió, y aunque Harry estaba escéptico que siquiera pudiese siquiera desmayarla, pues era el más poderoso de los tres hechizos, su sorpresa no conoció límites al ver la luz verde salir de su varita y engullir al pobre bicho. Claro que siempre caía la posibilidad de que el _Cruciatus _la hubiera debilitado, pero la luz verde le indicaba que la maldición había funcionado.

No que Harry no respetara la vida, bastante al contrario de hecho, pero su curiosidad ganó sobre su razón. Era una araña, y después de todo no iba a tener ni una vida muy trascendente ni vivir mucho tiempo. De todas formas, no hubiera podido más que hacer sangrar a un ser humano, pero le daba un mórbido y extraño conforte el poder haberlo logrado. Después de todo, eran hechizos difíciles, y su parte Ravenclaw le incitaba a mejorar, a seguir adelante. No importaba mientras no dañara a otros. Al menos, seres humanos o criaturas con conciencia.

De todas formas, sabía que en Hogwarts tendría que practicarlos, como Draco estaba haciendo.

Y hablando de prácticas, no estaba muy contento con lo que vendría. Cuando aseguramos al lector que Harry las había sufrido es porque, bueno, fue tocado por la gentil luz del _Cruciatus_ y del _Imperius_ antes. El primero fue cuando tenía cinco años. Un poco extremista dirán, pero hablamos de Lucius Malfoy, y el pequeño Harry no había _precisamente_derramado la leche. Su tío le había prohibido explícitamente que no tocara las escobas en el cobertizo. Pero el ver a su hermano mayor volar hizo mella en la mente del pequeño, y nomás fue en busca de los objetos. Cuando logró montarse en una, aprendió dos cosas: que era natural en una escoba, y que no debería haberlo hecho dentro de la casa.

Luego de tres jarrones antiquísimos de la dinastía quién-sabe-cuál que llevaban quién-sabe-cuánto-tiempo en la familia rotos, dos cortinas de seda desgarradas, varios vidrios rotos y casi toda la planta baja completamente hecha un estropicio, Harry fue sometido a una inolvidable sesión de reprimendas mezcladas con _Cruciatus. _Dos fueron necesarios, y fue todo lo que su pequeño cuerpo de infante pudo soportar. Desde entonces solo vuela cuando Draco esta presente, y bajo la mirada de su tío. Aún recuerda el dolor.

Por otra parte, el _Imperius_ fue una medida tomada ante su testarudez, cuando debido a una pelea que había tenido con Lucius el año pasado, estaba realizando una huelga de hambre. El hombre había encontrado al niño escapándose a Montmartre, y se lo prohibió tajantemente, alegando que no era seguro para un niño como él salir por allí. Poco le importó a Harry, y realizó la más eficiente huelga que la casa Malfoy haya tenido que soportar en toda su historia, en la cual Lucius le echó un Imperius para hacerle comer. Pero de tan terco, hasta logró resistirlo luego de tomar un par de cucharadas de la sopa que su protector le estaba tratando de hacer comer. Impresionado, decidió darle el capricho de las visitas afuera de la mansión al niño, viendo que de otra manera, no llegaría a ningún lado, y realmente no quería ver a Harry enfermo. Aunque claro, intentó un par de veces más con la Imperdonable, pero el niño pudo resistirlas mucho más rápido en cada invocación, hasta que directamente no le afectó en la última. Lucius sonrió, pero maldijo el destino por tener un niño tan terco.

Ya echado en su lecho, contemplaba el techo encantado de su cama de cuatro postes que Narcisa le había hecho antes de que desapareciera, que simulaba el estrellado cielo que se extendía más allá de los límites de la mansión. Draco le había contado que en Hogwarts había un techo parecido, pero que simulaba el tiempo, y cambiaba constantemente, pero era magia muy antigua y muy poderosa para ser aplicada en una cama. De todas formas, el hechizo se había perdido con el tiempo.

Todavía recordaba el día en que la mujer lo había encantado.

_- Y ahora que ya tienes tu cama aquí, Harry, vamos a "personalizarlo" un poco- dijo, guiñándole un ojo-. ¿Qué te parece? Draco ya no me deja echarle una mano a su habitación – rió, echándose su rubio y lacio cabello hacia atrás._

_- ¡Soy un niño grande, madre¡Puedo hacerlo yo solo!- Se defendía un Draco más pequeño, inflando el pecho. Harry rió con ganas, y Narcisa suspiró, sonriendo._

_- Espera a ir a Hogwarts para hacer ese tipo de magia, cariño. ¿Saben? Yo era la mejor alumna en Encantamientos._

_- Si, pero sabes que no tenías comparación a mí en Transfiguraciones – acotó Lucius, desde el marco de la puerta de la nueva habitación de Harry._

_- ¿En serio, padre? – comentó Draco, emocionado._

_- Si, ven, te contaré algunas historias, mientras dejamos a tu madre "trabajar"._

_El padre puso un brazo alrededor de su hijo, y ambos se retiraron, dejando a la mujer y al pequeño niño solos. Harry volvióse a la rubia._

_- ¿Y cómo vas a pesorna-…¿Penalizan…?- Preguntó, o más bien trató. _

_- ¿Personalizarlo?- Corrigió suavemente. Harry asintió-. Voy a echarle un encantamiento, Harry, para que cuando te acuestes por las noches, duermas bajo la mirada de las estrellas. _

_- ¿Si¿Crees que mis padres…?- Preguntó el pequeño, sin notar el breve brillo de fastidio en los ojos de Narcisa-. ¿Crees que ellos me estarán mirando?_

_- Seguro, Harry, y estarán orgullosos de lo que ven._

Entonces su mirada vagó hacia el resto de la habitación, evitando mirar aquellas estrellas encantadas y recordar la mujer que había hecho un espacio en su corazón, y se detuvo en un rincón oscuro. Aguzó su vista un poco, allí…

Su corazón dio un salto.

Ojos rojos.

Traje negro. Pelo negro.

Se acercó al rincón, y con la varita prendió las luces, perdiendo el aliento.

El hombre con el cual había soñado, la serpiente. El hombre que había empezado a pintar. _Era aquél hombre en la reunión de Lucius._

Inmediatamente, de la nada aparecieron su paleta y pincel en la mano, listos para usar. Su mente estaba vacía, excepto por la imagen del hombre. Era la iluminación que necesitaba, lo que le faltaba a su trabajo.

Sus pinceles se empezaron a mover ágilmente por la superficie del cuadro, y cualquier preocupación –el Cruciatus, su secreto, Lucius, todo- desapareció de su mente, como cuando estaba completamente absorbido en sus pinturas. Solo importaba una cosa: conseguir el color adecuado para describir el rostro del hombre que pintaba.

No sabía cómo, pero sabía todos los detalles. Cada pulgada del rostro pálido, cada sombra del rojo de sus ojos, cada dedo de sus largas y finas manos de pianista.

Iba avanzando, los tierra sienna, los blancos, los azules, los rojos, todos danzaban a su ritmo, y su mano escribía círculos amplios y líneas rectas, el sonido de las furiosas cerdas atacando la tela era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, sin darle importancia, Harry bajó su pincel y lo limpió en la lata de aguarrás. Con la paleta todavía en mano, completamente manchada de óleo y aceites, tomó unos pasos hacia atrás, observando la obra.

¿Había algo que agregarle? La piel pálida, los ojos que penetraban tu alma, la boca torcida en una extraña mueca que aspiraba a una sonrisa astuta, y la vaga sensación de estar parado frente al poder y la crueldad encarnados. La varita en mano, la serpiente sumisa, y la luz que parecía ignorar el roce de su piel.

Era él.

Pero él¿quién era?

- Harry…- Dijo Lucius, entrando a la habitación. Como despertando de un trance, Harry finalmente notó que más allá del silencio de su habitación, los lejanos murmullos y voces de la reunión que se había estado llevando a cabo habían muerto ya.

Como un balde de agua fría, recordó que le debía algo a Lucius.

- Si, tío – reconociendo la derrota, empezó a caminar hasta la puerta, dejando su paleta en una mesita ratona que halló en su camino.

Se miró las manos un momento, las tenía manchadas de pintura._Demonios, _pensó, _siempre pasa lo mismo._

- Interesante pasatiempo – observó una voz familiar.

Su tono ligeramente agudo y frío reveló que era el mismo hombre que acababa de retratar ciegamente. Harry inmediatamente lo miró sorprendido, y el nerviosismo empezó a correr por sus venas.

¿Qué tal si veía el cuadro¿Qué diría Lucius¿Cómo le explicaría que simplemente "soñó" con él? Incluso en el mundo mágico tener visiones de ese tipo no podían ser buen augurio.

- Sin duda…- dijo el hombre, pasando sus ojos de las manos descubiertas del niño, completamente manchadas, hacia la paleta y finalmente hasta el rincón todavía iluminado por las luces que Harry había conjurado.

El ojiverde entró en pánico. Pero mucho no podía hacer, pues si llegaba a interrumpir la inspección del desconocido, o si decía algo, seguramente Lucius se enfadaría. Y realmente no quería ver eso.

Apenas notó como el hombre se deslizaba suave, pero rápidamente hasta el cuadro, pero en cuanto lo hizo, soltó un breve gritito:

- ¡No!

El hombre, haciendo como si no lo hubiese escuchado, se paró frente al cuadro, y comenzó a examinarlo. A veces de lejos, a veces de cerca, pero siempre en silencio.

- Interesante, muy interesante. Lucius, ven aquí.

Malfoy, notablemente extrañado, se acercó inmediatamente al cuadro.

- ¡Mi lord, esto es…!- Parecía genuinamente conmocionado.

- ¿Mi lord? – Repitió Harry en voz alta. Solo le costó dos segundos antes de llevarse las manos a la boca, olvidando el pestilente olor a aguarrás que desprendían.

Ese título sólo significaba una cosa en los labios de Lucius: Lord Voldemort. Regente de Inglaterra. Y sobre todo…

¡Era el desconocido que Harry había pintado!

- Oh, por Merlín…- Susurró.

Para su desconcierto, el hombre dejó escapar una breve risa, suficiente para ponerle los pelos de la nuca en punta. Completamente fría, aguda. Algo que no le importaría olvidar.

- Parece que tienes un protegido muy astuto, Lucius – comentó, sin quitar los ojos del niño.

- Harry¿cómo…?

- Lo soñé. No sabía quién era, simplemente lo soñé…- dijo, todavía tan asombrado como su tío-. Al principio, cuando lo empecé, no sabía como pintar el rostro, pero luego de que lo viera en la reunión, es como si el rompecabezas se hubiera armado solo. Sólo podía pensar en terminarlo.

Lucius lo miró, incrédulo, y luego ambos apuntaron sus miradas al tercer ocupante de la habitación. Este simplemente parecía muy divertido por toda la escena, y comentó:

- Debes estar orgulloso, Lucius. Harry sin duda tiene un talento extraordinario para la pintura.

Inmediatamente, se deslizó suavemente hasta la salida, y antes de salir, volvió a hablar:

- Asegúrate de enviármelo en cuanto esté enmarcado, Lucius.

Y el silenció cayó en la habitación.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve un bloqueo de escritor muy serio. Pero tranquilos que ya llevo escrito parte de los capítulos tanto de El Espejo de Oesed, como de Disiunctus Anima. Espero poder completarlos antes de que empiece las clases de nuevo, el lunes que viene.

(A propósito, para todos los lectores de El Espejo…, hay una votación abierta en mi profile acerca de la continuación, por si quieren que haya slash. Pásense a votar, por favor, su opinión es de gran importancia.)

En fin, espero que les vaya gustando la historia hasta ahora. Quizás ande algo rápido a partir de ahora, pero como tengo previsto cubrir todos los años de Harry en Hogwarts… bueno, me parece que lo haría demasiado largo sino.

Hasta la próxima actualización, y **NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS.**

**Augur**


	3. Au Revoir, la France!

**Claroscuro**

* * *

**Summary: **UA. Harry, el _protegeè_ de los Malfoy, es un pequeño niño entregado al arte, a escondidas de su familia. Su vida en Inglaterra y la fría vida de la sociedad mágica parecen distantes, pero podrían sacudirlo antes de lo que esperaba. Slash, Posible HPxLV.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes, en su mayoría, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y no me pertenecen en ningún sentido. Algunos otros personajes, que también pueden reconocer, son personas, en efecto, reales, y gran parte de los lugares/datos mencionados respecto a ellas son completamente verídicos.

**Notas: **Posiblemente, vayan apareciendo diversas parejas a lo largo de la historia, pero todavía no estoy segura de cuáles. Es posible que haya HPxLV, LMxSS. No va a haber sexo explícito (no tiendo a escribirlo) sino estará más orientado al desarrollo de las relaciones que a la vida sexual de cada personaje.

* * *

_**Chapitre Trois **Au Revoir, la France!_

* * *

_Inmediatamente, se deslizó suavemente hasta la salida, y antes de salir, volvió a hablar:_

_- Asegúrate de enviármelo en cuanto esté enmarcado, Lucius._

_Y el silenció cayó en la habitación._

* * *

Mientras dejaba a un lado la pequeña pala de jardín, trató de sentarse en el césped, tratando de evitar dañar su recién terminado trabajo. Se sacó uno de los costosos guantes de escamas de dragón, y se pasó una mano por la sudorosa frente.

- Señorito, aquí tiene su jugo de calabaza – un elfo se acercó al niño, sosteniendo una bandeja con un vaso lleno de líquido naranja.

- Gracias, Wrinkles- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, y tras tomar el vaso, el elfo desapareció con un suave "pop". Estaba demasiado absorbido en _su_ jardín, aquél que Narcissa alguna vez había apreciado tanto, y ahora quedaba en sus manos.

Una vez por semana, o quizás más si no podía salir de la mansión, se dedicaba enteramente al jardín, cuidando sus delicadas hierbas y manteniendo los colores que tanto le inspiraban. Lucius había desistido hacía ya tiempo de sus intentos por hacer abandonar al pequeño de su hobby, e introducirlo al apasionante mundo de la estadística. Evidentemente, Draco era el hijo lógico, y Harry, el artístico.

- Sabes, no creo que sea muy Malfoy el llenarse de tierra la cara – comentó una voz a su lado. Harry reconoció enseguida la forma en las que arrastraba las palabras.

- ¡Draco! – gritó el niño, y se dio vuelta rápidamente, para encontrarse con la cara de su hermano del alma, sonriéndole de una forma muy Slytherin.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, que las túnicas son nuevas – a esto, Harry sonrió malignamente y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su hermano, manos llenas de tierra extendidas.

- Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra – advirtió.

- ¡Hermanito!- chilló, y finalmente se abalanzó sobre el rubio, quien no pudo evitar caer sobre el césped recién cortado, mientras se disolvía en risas gracias a las cosquillas del menor.

- ¡B-basta… Harry, b-basta…! – decía sin aliento, hasta que finalmente el niño levantó las manos al nivel de los ojos del mayor para mostrarle lo limpio que estaban.

- Nada mejor que una túnica de fina calidad para limpiarse las manos – dijo, con una mueca de fría satisfacción-. ¡Wrinkles!

El elfo doméstico reapareció enseguida, mientras Draco se levantaba con una mueca molesta en su rostro.

- ¿Si, pequeño amo?

- Guarda las herramientas en el cobertizo, por favor. Y prepara algunos bocadillos para comer, aquí en el jardín.

- Por supuesto, pequeño amo, Wrinkles obedece – y desapareció.

- Supongo que no has comido nada desde el viaje, ¿no?- y sin esperar respuesta, guió a su hermano hacia una glorieta, debajo de la cual yacía una fina mesa de pura plata, tallada elegantemente con flores de lis alrededor de los soportes. El piso de mármol reflejaba su brillo etéreo, acompañado por las sillas del mismo estilo, con suaves almohadones de terciopelo rojo oscuro impermeables de todo tiempo, a causa de hechizos. Sobre la mesa, una canasta con arreglos florales que los elfos se dedicaban a sustituir cada mañana, yacía junto a una bandeja llena de canapés y algunos bocados frutales, junto a una jarra de cristal llena de jugo de calabaza, y dos vasos.

- Harry, sabes que no vas a poder evitar que te maldiga por el resto de la tarde por haber arruinado mi túnica nueva, ¿no?- dijo, con una sonrisa forzada en la cara, Draco.

- Ah, déjate de quejar, pareces Pansy Parkinson – dijo, con una sonrisa, el menor, mientras por dentro hacía arcadas mentales a la compañera de su hermano en Slytherin-. Además, quiero enseñarte los hechizos que aprendí en el año.

- Genial. Nueve meses, y los desperdicias aprendiendo hechizos de _elfos domésticos_ – Draco hizo una mueca.

- Son terriblemente útiles, sobre todo para gente tan esnob como tú y tu padre- comentó con una sana burla-. Déjame arreglarte.

Con una serie de movimientos de su varita de práctica, Harry no sólo limpio de tierra y pelusas la túnica de su hermano, sino que además, la alisó completamente, y pulió la plata del broche que llevaba cerca de la garganta.

- ¿Contento?

El mayor rodó los ojos y se abstuvo de comentar.

- De todas formas, uno no ve a su pequeño hermano desde Navidad, ¿y todo lo que recibe son manos llenas de mugre y comentarios sarcásticos?

- De vez en cuando tengo que airear mi lado Malfoy, no sabes lo insoportable que se pone…- ambos rieron-. Ya iba a eso. ¿Cómo te fue? Espero que de verdad Parkinson no haya estado molestándote mucho.

- Todavía no puedo creer que el Sombrero Seleccionador la haya colocado en Slytherin. Es ambiciosa, sí, pero tan estúpida como un Hufflepuff. Gracias a Merlín que Blaise siempre me saca de aprietos, y trabajamos juntos, porque la tengo casi las veinticuatro horas del día tratando de conquistarme.

- Pensé que a estas alturas ya reconocería su derrota. Aunque debo confesar que me decepcionaría si lo haría, esas cartas que le manda a tu padre son demasiado divertidas.

- ¿Todavía intenta sobornar a padre para que nos comprometa?

- Oh, si. Y cuando su madre se mete, es diez veces mejor. Imagínate a madre e hija juntas.

- Me sorprendería saber que su coeficiente intelectual es de hecho mayor que el de Crabbe y Goyle. De todas formas, no sé porque lo intenta. Sabe perfectamente que su fortuna no es ni siquiera un tercio de la nuestra, y que su estatus está muy por debajo del mío.

- Es que con todo esto de los sangresucias siendo adoptados por familias de sangre pura, seguramente creyeron que serían algo más importantes – dijo Harry, tomando un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza-. Pero si pudieras elegir… ¿con quién te casarías?

- Difícil. Blaise y yo siempre hemos sido amigos, así que no me importaría casarme con él, creo que sería un esposo adecuado. Pero Daphne Greengrass, o su hermana Astoria, son muy buenas candidatas también.

- Creo que Lucius favorecería a Blaise, ambos hacen muy buena pareja.

- Sí…- dijo pensativamente-. Apenas tengo trece años, todavía queda tiempo. Padre ni siquiera ha empezado a pensar en mi pareja.

- Ah, esta conversación de matrimonio me aburre – dijo súbitamente Harry, moviendo una mano como si quisiera alejar una mosca molesta-. ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes?

- ¿De vieja chismosa a imitación barata de Lucius Malfoy, Harry? – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa-. Bien, como siempre. En el de Artes Oscuras no tuve ningún problema, el práctico fue bastante fácil. Pero estoy seguro que saqué un Excede las Expectativas en Encantamientos, Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas.

- Tío me dijo que el profesor Snape le había comentado que tu demostración del Imperius fue…-carraspeó un momento, y su rostro se volvió serio, intentando imitar el tono de voz del rubio patriarca- "_toda una demostración de la famosa creatividad Malfoy"._

Draco rió unos momentos, recordando la situación.

- Ah, sí. Deberías haber estado allí. Primero le hice saltar hacia atrás, ladrar como un perro, ya sabes, lo común… Luego, le hice tomar un cuchillo – ya sabes lo difícil que es hacer que se lastimen a sí mismos- y que se grabara _"Draco estuvo aquí" _en el pecho. Perdí algo de control a propósito, sólo para ver cómo comenzaba a gritar del dolor, y entre mi voz y sus propios pensamientos, comenzó a saltar, correr, girar, se tiraba al suelo, lloraba y se reía. Finalmente, en su deseo instintivo por escapar, se tiró por una ventana.

- No debe haber sido una linda vista – Harry hizo una mueca.

- No, pero consiguió que me pusieran puntos extras por lograr volverlo loco con un simple Imperio – el rubio se encogió de hombros.

- ¿No incluyeron la maldición asesina?

- No, este año nos enseñan a hacer el Imperio, el que viene el Cruciatus, y en séptimo el Avada Kedavra. Es por nivel de magia, principalmente, pues no todos los magos pueden lograr hacer los dos últimos. Creo que los sangresucias son los que principalmente tienen problemas al practicar las artes oscuras, con su moralidad muggle y su magia neutra…- dijo con asco-. De todas formas, es una suerte que vayan a esas escuelas especiales, imagínate lo atrasados que estaríamos si fuera por ellos.

- Pensé que las familias de magia blanca también tenían problemas con las artes oscuras…- comentó Harry, pensativo.

- Al principio, pero luego su núcleo se va moldeando para adaptarse a la magia negra, ya que al tener contacto con la magia de varias generaciones, es mucho más flexible y listo para evolucionar. En cambio, la magia neutra de los nacidos de muggles no tiene la experiencia de generaciones de magos, y tienden a ser mucho más duros, más primitivos.

- Había leído algo así en un libro de teoría mágica, pero no explicaban muy bien las transiciones de núcleos, más bien se concentraban en las habilidades de cada tipo de magia.

Los ojos grises de Draco se ensancharon marginalmente un momento, recordando algo, antes de preguntarle a su hermano:

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, tu familia es una de las pocas de linaje puro y magia blanca, y sin embargo, siempre tuviste una gran facilidad para las artes oscuras…

- Tal vez el estar rodeado de su tipo de magia desde que era pequeño influyó en algo…- murmuró Harry, pensativo-. Quizás fue porque desde bebé estuve rodeado de magia negra, y por eso mi núcleo se adaptó rápidamente.

- Interesante… Pero otra vez, tú no puedes ser normal, ¿no, Harry? – comentó, entre risas, Draco.

- Me ofendes, Dray – el moreno se había llevado una mano al pecho y en su rostro había una mueca de completa traición-. ¿Yo, normal?

Draco rodó los ojos, y terminó de comer el último bocadillo de fruta, antes de que Wrinkles apareciera una vez más para llevarse la bandeja. Una vez que la mesa de plata volviera a lucir impecable, el heredero Malfoy habló de nuevo, cambiando de tema.

- Me complace haber averiguado que mi habitación, contrario a ciertos comentarios – miró con intensidad a su hermano, quien se hacía el distraído mirando el hermoso jardín bañado por el dulce sol de mediodía-, no huele a solvente. De todas formas, me gustaría saber dónde guardas esa gran colección de pinturas tuyas que algún día padre tirará.

- Debería hacer algo de limpieza entre las obras más viejas y horribles, sí – admitió Harry, haciendo una nota mental para revisar su producción más tarde-. Pero las estoy guardando en el armario expandido que yace en mi habitación.

- Pensé que allí guardabas tus túnicas.

- No, las moví al closet. Tío me arrastró al centro de París para renovar completamente mi armario. Dijo que mucha de mis túnicas me quedaban cortas, y que algunas ya lucían algo viejas. Y bueno, ya sabes como son los Malfoy. Terminé necesitando más espacio.

- Apuesto a que quisiste convencerlo de que con un simple encantamiento de expansión podrías usarlas sin problemas –bufó el mayor. Harry se sonrojó un poco, y afirmó con la cabeza-. Típico de tus manías.

- Me parecían algo caras….

- Eres prácticamente un Malfoy, Harry…- y Draco sacó el pecho, orgulloso-. Nada es suficientemente bueno para nosotros.

El moreno rió, hasta que recordó algo.

- ¿Lucius no te contó?

- ¿Acerca de…?

- Del incidente de Marzo – ante la negativa de su hermano, Harry comenzó a contarle-. Tío Lucius ofreció una reunión de último momento, y como me había ido a Montmartre poco después del mediodía, no lo supe hasta que volví, cuando ya había empezado la reunión. Los elfos vinieron a buscarme frenéticos, y el señor Toulouse-Lautrec -¿recuerdas? El hijo de los condes franceses- me llevó hasta el salón. Me imagino que ya sabrás que Lucius estaba enojado, y me mandó directo a mi habitación. Me tiré en la cama unos momentos, pero luego me dieron ganas de pintar, y me puse a terminar el cuadro del que te había hablado, el del hombre sentado en contraluz. Poco después de que le diera los últimos toques, tío Lucius volvió a aparecer, esta vez junto con Lord Voldemort.

- Lo había visto antes en la reunión, y me pareció familiar. Pero en cuanto terminé el cuadro, y estaba de frente a el, me di cuenta de el hombre en la pintura era el mismo Voldemort. Dijo algunas cosas, y le pidió al tío que se lo mandara en cuanto estuviera enmarcado. ¿Draco? Draco, cierra la boca, por favor, pareces un pez.

Efectivamente, a través de la historia, el rubio heredero había ido abriendo la mandíbula lentamente, demasiado impactado para decir nada. El fino dedo de su hermano cerrándole la boca fue suficiente para despertarlo de su trance, tras lo cual su mente comenzó a trabajar a velocidades impresionantes.

- ¿Pintaste a Voldemort? ¿Pero cómo…? ¿No sabías que era _ÉL_?

- No, - y Harry, otra vez, tiró una de sus mentiras rápidas- supongo que será algo de memoria residual. Es decir, que lo habré visto alguna vez en un periódico, y la foto me saltó a la mente hace poco.

- ¿Y se parecían? Digo, el cuadro y Él.

- Si, algo…- dijo vagamente, encogiéndose de hombros-. Lástima que no puedas verlo, ya se lo hemos mandado.

- ¿Cuándo?

- En abril. El cuatro, creo, ¿por?

- Porque los padres de Blaise tuvieron una reunión con el Lord alrededor de esa fecha, y me comentaron, cuando pasé Pascuas en su mansión, que al parecer había una maravillosa pintura colgada arriba de la chimenea de la oficina del Lord. Les extrañó (tanto como a mí) el hecho de que no fuera mágica, pero su –puso las manos en forma de comillas, citando- _"belleza compensaba su vulgaridad muggle"_.

Harry rodó los ojos, en serio, ¿qué tan prejuiciosos podían llegar a ser? Cierto, los muggles en términos de poder estaban muy por debajo de los magos, pero eran menos creativos que un saco de escregutos de cola explosiva. El arte muggle, ya sea música, pintura, danzas o escritura, estaba muy por encima del mágico. Era un hecho. Lástima que algunos magos, la mayoría de hecho, no sabían apreciar la _belleza_ como un ente en sí mismo, sin importar su origen. El arte tiene significado en sí mismo, es inútil, pues no sirve a nadie y no pertenece a ningún lugar.

Draco simplemente rió ante la cara de su hermano.

- Oh, cállate y vamos adentro, que seguramente tío Lucius habrá venido ya para recibirte – comentó Harry, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la mansión.

2

Harry quería mucho a su hermano Draco. Lo extrañaba mucho en el año, y adoraba pasar los veranos con él. El problema era que no podía ir a visitar a sus amigos a Montparnasse, pues Draco estaba casi siempre en la mansión, y sólo se ausentaba esporádicamente. Por eso, no podía ni pensar en escaparse sólo al mundo muggle.

Especialmente este verano.

Lucius había planeado, siendo el onceavo cumpleaños de Harry y presentación en sociedad, más su próxima entrada a Hogwarts, pasar unas semanas en España de vacaciones, para luego volver a Inglaterra para celebrar su cumpleaños el treinta y uno, y quedarse por el resto del año. Eso significaba que se iría de su amada Francia en tan sólo una semana.

A veces, cuando yacía acostado en su cama, mientras Draco se entretenía junto a algunos amigos en la planta baja, pensaba acerca de su futuro. ¿Qué sería lo que extrañaría más? La quietud de los días soleados en la abandonada mansión, los viajes fugaces a un mundo prohibido, la completa y total (aunque de alguna forma, restringida, _pardon_ la ironía) libertad de poder pintar sin tener responsabilidades pesando en sus hombros, o a sus amigos y mentores.

Quizás, muchos lo tildarían de hipócrita, habiendo crecido para repetir el viejo "los muggles son porquería" y teniendo como amigos fieles a unos artistas _sin magia, pobres_ y _liberales._ Pero en su mente, él separaba a la gente en dos clases: los devotos al arte, y los _incultos_. Cierto, él _compadecía_ y hasta cierto punto, _despreciaba_ a la gente sin magia, pero sentía mucha más lástima aún por aquella gente que no reconocía, que no podía ver, la sutil belleza de un pincel en movimiento. De un color junto a su complementario. De la pasta espesa que resalta entre la tela, y de los brillantes universos que saltan a los ojos.

El arte es magia. Y aquellos que son capaces de crearlo, eran tan magos para Harry como cualquiera que pudiese utilizar una varita. Es el repiqueteo de fugaces estrellas contra la retina, las lágrimas que inundan los ojos mientras se observa la belleza de unas curvas de colores, es el sentimiento que inunda el pecho y te eleva. Es arte.

Si Harry perdiese algún día su magia, lloraría hasta que sus ojos se secasen. Si Harry perdiese algún día su libertad, o su pintura, moriría.

Cuando el ojiverde se sienta en los bares de Montparnasse junto a sus conocidos, y comienza a hablar, algunos coinciden con él, y lo felicitan por su devoción a la pintura. Otros, quizás los más cerrados de mente, y por lo tanto, _seres inferiores_en la psiquis del niño, le decían que el arte es sólo arte, y no es más que un lindo hobby.

Harry se enojaba.

"_El arte _– comentó alguna vez el niño a un peatón que se había detenido a mirar su obra en progreso- _y el hobby son dos cosas muy distintas. El hobby es una forma de gastar el tiempo, es una utilidad. Es una distracción de la mente. Pero el arte, el arte es inútil, no sirve para nada. No sirve a nadie, y eso es lo que lo hace tan importante. Es libre como nosotros jamás lo seremos. El arte es la distracción del alma, el sentimiento en su más pura forma…"_

Draco no lo entendía. Lucius tampoco lo entendía. Harry pintaba solo, pero no le daba mucha importancia a ese hecho. Ellos pensaban, no imaginaban.

Siempre se preguntó porqué la humanidad depende tanto de su lógica, cuando la creatividad es muchísimo más importante. Después de todo, el hombre comenzó a dibujar mucho antes de que comenzara a calcular. La pintura y la escultura habían sido ampliamente desarrolladas antes de que Pitágoras pensara en su famosa fórmula.

Entre todo esto, Harry tenía un secreto. Tan, tan secreto que ni siquiera los elfos lo sabían. Harry podía fácilmente comunicarse con su núcleo mágico. No algo demasiado sorprendente, siendo que casi todos los adultos pueden llegar a hacerlo, pero lo maravilloso era que gracias a eso, tenía cierta facilidad para hacer magia sin varita.

Había probado varias veces, y experimentado en diferentes situaciones, y descubrió que mientras pintaba, su núcleo se expandía y era más fácil acceder a él. Prácticamente podía llegar a hacer artes oscuras sin la necesidad de varitas. A veces, cuando se encerraba en su cuarto a escuchar música, se dejaba llevar hasta que su magia se descontrolaba y los objetos comenzaban no solo a flotar, sino a mutar y adoptar formas y colores extraños.

Era una suerte que Lucius y Draco tuvieran sus habitaciones en la otra punta de la mansión.

Harry tenía planeado entrenar aquél pequeño don en Hogwarts, donde tendría más acceso a libros referentes al tema, y sorprender a su familia cuando llegase el momento. Estaba seguro de que los haría muy orgullosos.

Quizás sería una buena carta para mostrar si algún día descubrían sus escapadas a Montparnasse.

En eso, Harry no se engañaba. Algún día lo descubrirían, por más hábil que fuese encubriéndolo. Era la simple ley del destino, que siempre termina dando vuelta sus ropas, para dejar ver todos los secretos de los hombres. Y Harry sabía que sería en el momento menos adecuado.

Pero por ahora, simplemente esperaba poder hacer una última visita a la posada y a los pintores, antes de partir para España y abandonar el país hasta el próximo verano.

Y la oportunidad de dio, un jueves por la mañana, luego de que Lucius anunciase que volvería tarde, y Draco se hubiera ido a la casa de verano de los Bullstrode a pasar el día.

3

Con una sonrisa mitad alegre y mitad triste, Harry llegó hasta la famosa posada. No había mucha gente en el bar, todavía, por lo que pudo encontrar rápidamente a Claude, sentado junto a otras personas en una mesa al fondo.

- … no está sintiéndose muy bien, y entre una cosa y otra no tengo más remedio, Camille- hablaba el hombre, sus hombros parecían doblarse bajo un imaginario peso.

- ¿Claude?

- ¡Harry! Ya me preguntaba cuándo ibas a aparecer por aquí – el niño notó enseguida el vaso de whisky en la mano del pintor, y lo forzado de su sonrisa.

- Claude, ¿está todo bien? – preguntó, preocupado.

Monet lo miró unos instantes, como debatiéndose entre decirle o no, pero Harry fue interrumpido por los otros presentes.

- ¡Ah, este debe ser el joven Harry! Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía – el moreno giró la cabeza para reconocer el rostro de Camille Pisarro, uno de los más estrechos colaboradores de Monet.

- ¿Señor Pisarro? ¡No ha cambiado nada! – Harry sonrió, recordando la vez que había conocido al hombre un par de años antes. No había tenido mucho contacto con él, principalmente porque el pintor no solía visitar la capital francesa-. ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Ah, pero antes que eso, déjame presentarte a los señores aquí presentes-comentó con una sonrisa-. Estoy seguro que ya no los reconocerás.

- ¿Tan mala memoria cree que tengo, señor Pisarro? –el niño rió- Buenas tardes, señor Bazille, señor Sisley, señor Degas.

- Claude me ha mostrado el cuadro que ha hecho de ti, y también he tenido la ocasión de ver la versión de Renoir en el Salón de este año. Recibió muy buenas críticas – comentó Bazille-. Zola comentó en lo _irreal_ del verde de los ojos del modelo, pero me temo que tendré que corregirlo en eso. Sus ojos parecen ser tan mágicos como Renoir los pintó.

Harry sonrió avergonzado, y un sonrojo se expandió por sus mejillas.

- Deja de incomodar al niño, Frédéric, que no conseguirás que te deje pintarlo – dijo Sisley, divertido.

- Tenía la impresión de que era francés, señor Sisley. ¿Acaso proviene de Inglaterra?- preguntó el moreno, cambiando de tema (ya avergonzado), al notar el ligero acento en el lenguaje del hombre mayor.

- Mis padres eran ingleses, y pasé allí mi infancia. Supuestamente debería estar todavía estudiando allí, pero el comercio no es mi fuerte.

- ¿Se escapó de Inglaterra?

- No precisamente, más bien soborné a mis padres para dejarme volver a Francia. Larga historia – dijo, moviendo una mano, como acabando el tema-. Y dime, ¿has ido a visitar el Salón?

- Desgraciadamente, este año no pude, y no creo que pueda. El año pasado fui, por supuesto, y admiré especialmente una de sus obras, señor Degas. Su _Clase de Baile_ es sin duda una obra maestra. Sin embargo, me agradó mucho más _Dos Planchadoras_, me pareció algo mucho más suelto y espontáneo, completamente radical.

Edgar Degas alzó una ceja, divertido por el comentario, mientras tomaba una pitada de su pipa.

- Parece ser que es partidario del arte moderno, joven Harry.

- ¿Partidario? – Claude volvió a entrar en la conversación, algo más animado-. Deberías haber estado cuando vimos _El Baño Turco_, de Ingres. Unos hombres cerca de nosotros parecían estar a punto de llevarlo fuera del museo, cuando terminó de "airear" sus opiniones acerca del cuadro.

- Tsk, neoclasistas – murmuró Harry, aunque todos pudieron escucharlo-. Una banda de estirados…

Degas alzó una ceja, pero no comentó nada.

- Supongo que habrán pasado horas y horas con Cezanne hablando mal del pobre Ingres- comentó, sonriente, Bazille.

- Si, hasta que le comenté lo genial que me parecía _La Visión Después del Sermón._

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Sisley.

- Si, el cuadro de Gauguin – respondió Harry-. Los simbolistas lo adoran, y no puedo culparlos.

- Recuerdo cuando estudiaba conmigo – Pisarro se rascó la barba-. Un hombre de mucho carácter, pero muy apasionado. Dejó todo lo que tenía para volverse pintor.

- Me atrae su trabajo – admitió Degas-. Le he comprado alguna de sus obras.

- Otra vez, Harry, parece que vuelves a estar uno a favor, uno en contra – rió Monet.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio, en el que Bazille pagó su cuenta y la de Sisley, Pisarro habló:

- ¿Se van, ya?

- Si, - dijo el inglés, mientras se levantaba- pensábamos ir donde el Peré Tanguy para comprar algunos óleos.

- Oh, entonces espérenme, iré con ustedes – dijo Degas-. Quizás tenga algo nuevo que mostrarme.

- ¿Piensas comprar más estampas japonesas?- preguntó Pisarro, interesado.

- Exactamente – respondió simplemente-. Si me disculpan – se levantó y se puso su sombrero, mientras los otros dos pintores se arreglaban sus sacos.

- Buenas tardes, Claude, Camille, joven Harry. Hasta la próxima- se despidió Sisley. Tras él, tanto Degas como Bazille ofrecieron sus despedidas, y pronto los tres hombres se perdieron entre la muchedumbre de la calle.

- Creo que es suficiente, Claude – la cara de Pisarro se había vuelto seria en un instante, y llamó a un mozo para que retirara el vaso de whisky-. No puedes seguir dependiendo en esto. El alcohol no resolverá tus problemas.

- ¿Claude? ¿Sucedió algo malo? – preguntó Harry, preocupado.

Monet suspiró, viéndose derrotando, y mostró una sonrisa débil, antes de empezar a hablar.

- La semana que viene me iré de París, petit. Mi esposa, Camille, está enferma, y apenas podemos pagar el alimento para Jean. Tal vez haya algo para mí en Normandía, por eso iré a vivir allí por un tiempo.

Harry acompañó el anterior suspiro, y deseó que fuera capaz de prestarle algo de dinero, aunque sabía que una extracción de la bóveda Malfoy, para ser convertida a dinero muggle, sería muy sospechosa.

- De todas formas, yo también venía a despedirme – Claude lo miró, sorprendido por un instante-. Dentro de dos días iremos de vacaciones a España, y más tarde, para mi cumpleaños, a Inglaterra, donde concurriré a un internado. No creo que pueda volver hasta el próximo verano, y aún así no estoy seguro de que mi padre quiera venir aquí.

- Espero que pueda estar por aquí cuando vuelvas – sonrió Claude-. ¡Estos ingleses! ¡No puedo creer que intenten enviar a un francés a sus _escuelitas _de porquería! Sencillamente…

Harry rió, acompañado por Camille.

- Es cierto, Claude, la educación francesa se encuentra muy por debajo de la nuestra. Casi perdemos a Sisley por ellos – lo acompañó Pisarro.

El ojiverde decidió cortar por lo sano antes de que se volviera una oda contra los ingleses, por lo que siguió con las despedidas:

- Y bien…Si ves a Renoir, o a Jane, salúdalos de mi parte. Me gustaría volver mañana para saludarlos, pero no creo que pueda.

- Renoir se ha ido a Normandía, por lo que lo saludaré en cuanto llegue allí – comentó Claude-. Pero no creo que tenga la oportunidad de ver a la señorita Avril.

- ¿Jane Avril? Estaba pensando en ver su espectáculo en el Café des Ambassadeurs, yo me encargaré de dejarles tus saludos.

- No va a ceder ante tus encantos, Camille, no creo que vaya a modelar para ti. Creo que Toulouse-Lautrec es el único que puede lograrlo – rió Monet.

- ¿Toulouse? – murmuró Harry, pensativo-. Qué interesante.

- Sin duda, por lo que Zola me ha comentado, ha estado viendo bastante seguido a la bailarina. Algunos piensan que son amantes…

- ¡Claude! Detén tus intentos de rumores ahora mismo.

- ¡Vamos, Camille! Tú no estabas allí cuando esos dos se dirigían _La _mirada, pensando que nadie los veía.

- Gracias a Dios que no…

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza, mientras la conversación avanzaba. El tiempo pasó, y la tarde llegó, y el moreno sabía que era hora de volver a la mansión. La hora de la última despedida de su adorado Montparnasse.

- Claude, señor Pisarro, debo irme – interrumpió el niño a los dos hombres. Los ojos de Monet brillaron un poco, y sonrió, mientras los tres se levantaban de sus sillas y comenzaban a caminar hacia fuera.

- No, Harry, no llores – dijo suavemente Monet, mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura del niño-. Esto no es un adiós ni mucho menos. Durante estos años en París has aprendido muchas cosas, y me alegro de que te haya podido enseñar parte de lo que sabes. Tienes mucho talento, un prodigio, arriesgaría, y nada me haría más orgulloso que verte alguna vez exponer en alguna galería importante. Estoy seguro que tu camino es el arte, y espero que nunca te atrevas a pensar siquiera en abandonarlo. Es un don, un maravilloso regalo, que enciende el alma y eleva al ser humano. No es necesario entender, el arte no se entiende, es necesario amarlo, y sé que tú lo amas. Tengo un pedazo de tu arte, un pedazo de ti, colgado en una de las paredes de mi casa, como tú tienes un pedazo de la mía. Eso es más que suficiente para hacer que un adiós sea un acto mundano y ciertamente hipócrita, porque mientras tengas una pintura mía, mientras me recuerdes, no hay despedida que valga.

- Eso quiere decir que cuando vuelvas, que sea mejor que traigas una pintura hecha por cada día del año, o te llenará la boca de óleos – el comentario de Pisarro relajó el ambiente, y los tres rieron. Harry se enjuagó las lágrimas, y asintió.

- No creas que va a ser tan fácil deshacerte de mí, Claude. Volveré, aunque sea para llevarte en tu silla de ruedas al Moulin Rouge para pintar – El niño se permitió una sonrisa, y se volvió hacia Camille-. Fue una mala jugada del destino que no hayamos podido conocernos mejor, señor Pisarro, pero estoy seguro de que habrá oportunidades en el futuro para hacerlo – Harry estrechó la mano de los dos pintores, y se dio media vuelta.

- Adiós, Montparnasse – susurró, mientras comenzaba a caminar de vuelta al mundo mágico, listo para endurar los obstáculos de una sociedad que había escapado por mucho tiempo. Atrás dejaba a los pintores, a las vanguardias, la inocencia de una calle de niños jugando. Adelante veía el futuro, y cuando pensaba en él, no podía evitar recordar cierto retrato misterioso que yacía en la oficina de un hombre importante.

* * *

**Comentarios de Autora:**

Y aquí el tercer capítulo… pido perdón por la falta de interacción Voldy/Harry, y lo poco que el pequeño lo incluye en sus POV, pero él todavía vive en su mundo inocente de Francia. Ya le tocará enfrentarse a la realidad inglesa, y a los secretos de su pasado (que se empezarán a revelar) y que finalmente atraerán a la parejita :p

Y creo que en el siguiente capítulo, finalmente vemos a Severus. Y vuelve Voldy, por supuesto.

_No se olviden de dejar reviews :) _

**Augur**


	4. Pedazos de Eternidad

**Claroscuro**

* * *

**Summary: **UA. Harry, el _protegeè_ de los Malfoy, es un pequeño niño entregado al arte, a escondidas de su familia. Su vida en Inglaterra y la fría vida de la sociedad mágica parecen distantes, pero podrían sacudirlo antes de lo que esperaba. Slash, Posible HPxLV.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes, en su mayoría, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y no me pertenecen en ningún sentido. Algunos otros personajes, que también pueden reconocer, son personas, en efecto, reales, y gran parte de los lugares/datos mencionados respecto a ellas son completamente verídicos.

**Notas: **Posiblemente, vayan apareciendo diversas parejas a lo largo de la historia, pero todavía no estoy segura de cuáles. Es posible que haya HPxLV, LMxSS. No va a haber sexo explícito (no tiendo a escribirlo) sino estará más orientado al desarrollo de las relaciones que a la vida sexual de cada personaje.

* * *

_**Chapitre Quatre - Pedazos de Eternidad**_

* * *

_Atrás dejaba a los pintores, a las vanguardias, la inocencia de una calle de niños jugando. Adelante veía el futuro, y cuando pensaba en él, no podía evitar recordar cierto retrato misterioso que yacía en la oficina de un hombre importante._

* * *

- Bien, Harry, ¿qué te parece?

- Draco… ya he estado aquí antes.

- Si, pero ahora vas a pasar todo el año aquí, tonto – rodó los ojos con disimulo-. ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué?

- ¡Que qué te parece!

- ¡Ah! ¿Inglaterra? Bueno…

- ¿Y? – Draco lo miraba expectante.

- … es muy húmedo y gris.

Harry tuvo que suprimir la sonrisa mientras el rostro de Draco sufría un cambio radical de sorpresa a indignación. Antes de que comenzara a echar elogios a su país natal como si fueran caramelos, Lucius dejó escapar una risa ahogada.

- Parece ser que Harry es todo un francés – comentó.

El niño sonrió a su tío, y volteó la cabeza para ver el paisaje a través de la ventana del Lamborghini negro que había sido adaptado mágicamente a sus necesidades. El interior había sido expandido, y cabían cinco personas sin problemas dentro de él.

- ¿Severus estará esperando en la mansión? – preguntó Draco, luego de unos momentos en silencio. Lucius, que estaba ojeando unos pergaminos, fue el que contestó.

- Así es, probablemente se quede por el resto del verano.

Harry se sorprendió por unos instantes, y miró a su tío, sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y su boca deformada en una sonrisa astuta.

- ¿Y asumo que también tú te quedarás por el resto del verano, tío?

Draco, detrás de Lucius, llevó una mano a su boca, riendo silenciosamente. El mayor, sin embargo, miró a su hijo adoptivo con una expresión neutral, la mejor máscara del repertorio Malfoy.

- Pasaré mucho más tiempo en la mansión, sí…- contestó como si no tuviera importancia.

- Realmente, padre, eres tan obvio que ni siquiera es gracioso – comentó Draco con naturalidad, mirando a un lado.

Harry miró a otro lado para esconder su sonrisa, y Lucius tosió un poco para disimular la incomodidad.

- A veces creo que piensas que vives con dos Hufflepuff…- murmuró el rubio menor, sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente.

Su padre no se dignó a contestar, y Harry dejó a un lado el tema, para tomar las noticias desde otro ángulo.

- ¿Crees que esté demasiado ocupado? Sería genial hablar con él acerca de su último trabajo acerca del uso de las mandrágoras en pociones de origen draconiano…- Empezó a hablar con emoción. Draco rodó los ojos, aquellos eran los momentos en los que su pequeño hermano entraba en su modo Ravenclaw, y sus mejillas se ruborizaban ante el candor de sus discusiones. Ni él ni su padre nunca supieron de dónde salió eso.

- Seguro Harry, aunque creo que acorralarlo para discutir acerca de pociones no es la mejor idea que se tiene de un anfitrión – respondió Lucius, divertido.

Sus ojos verdes parecieron caer en decepción por unos momentos, pero se recompuso, pensando que de todas formas, podría hablar con el admirado profesor.

- Hemos llegado, amo Malfoy – dijo la voz del conductor, desde la pequeña ventanilla que conectaba el asiento delantero con el trasero.

El auto se detuvo suavemente, y las puertas, estilo murciélago, se abrieron hacia arriba, dejando ver a Lucius Malfoy salir con su habitual máscara de superioridad y arrogancia, seguido por su hijo Draco, quien miraba con desprecio a su alrededor, y Harry, quien simplemente llevaba una expresión de total indiferencia.

Tan pronto dejaron los tres el vehículo, este desapareció con un suave sonido, y continuaron su marcha hacia la entrada del renovado Diagon Alley.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Había leído en las noticias, unos años atrás, que el gobierno mágico había contactado al muggle en relación al espacio que ocupaban sus villas, y habían conseguido – mediante amenazas, Harry no lo dudaba- eliminar ciertos dominios muggles, previamente desalojados y ocultados, para ampliar el espacio que los magos tenían en el país. Esto había cambiado drásticamente el movimiento de la población, que ahora contaba con más de trescientas villas completamente mágicas en toda Inglaterra, Bélgica, y Alemania (la última recientemente adquirida por las fuerzas del Lord), frente a las dieciséis que había antes de su dominio. Hogsmeade se había expandido hasta llegar a ser una gran ciudad, la capital de la Inglaterra mágica, gracias al incremento que la población estaba sufriendo en los últimos años. A cambio de este terreno adquirido, Diagon Alley había sido completamente destruido, junto a San Mungo y el Ministerio de la Magia, para moverlo a una nueva locación fuera de los terrenos de Londres, evitando por completo el contacto con los muggles.

Harry todavía recordaba el discurso del regente de Inglaterra, transmitido por la radio, que había escuchado el día que habían hecho la gran movida. Hablaba de la nueva era, de lo innecesario y corruptivo que era el contacto con los seres no-mágicos, gracias a la estúpida colocación que el centro de la actividad mágica había sido concedido, y que aquél era un nuevo paso hacia la evolución de su raza.

Quizás aquello era lo que más odiaba de Inglaterra. Que nunca tendría la oportunidad de colarse para admirar el arte muggle.

Mientras caminaban por los jardines que llevaban a la entrada al callejón, ahora la calle principal de un próspero pueblo, pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba Francia ya. Los colores de las flores que delineaban la acera de piedra que él pisaba mientras su túnica ondeaba ligeramente tras él le hablaban en susurros ahogados de su jardín en Montmartre. El viento ligero, frío y húmedo, contrastaba con los días soleados, llenos de vida y joviales, que lo recibían en Montparnasse. La gente que pasaba, hablando en voz alta, y acompañando los gritos ahogados de los niños, le animaba a pensar que quizás no todo era tan gris como parecía. Pero había cierta melancolía en los colores chillones de las túnicas de algunos magos y brujas, así como las caras limpias de aquellos que tienen un buen pasar. Le hablaba de lo que había dejado atrás. Y del suelo que ahora pisaba, mientras los tres caminaban en silenciosa procesión hacia la entrada.

Algunos rostros se daban vuelta para reconocer el rostro neutral, las túnicas negras que resaltaban fuertemente contra su pelo rubio-plateado, puro como el blanco de un ángel. Había niños que los miraban impresionados, y mujeres que rompían el aire con sus susurros, mientras le echaban miradas por aquí y allá. Hombres cuyos ojos guardaban envidia, admiración o frío cálculo, y gente que simplemente se hacía a un lado, preguntándose quiénes demonios eran aquellos tres individuos de caminar importante.

Draco, quien caminaba a un lado de Harry, susurró a su oído:

- Siempre es divertido ver las expresiones de los transeúntes, por eso padre insiste en pasar de vez en cuando.

El moreno alzó elegantemente una ceja.

- ¿Y qué es lo impresionante acerca de nosotros?

Draco volvió a erguirse y respondió, en susurros.

- No estás tan habituado porque la sociedad mágica en Francia es mucho más pequeña, pero desde que nos segregamos de los muggles, la población aumentó considerablemente. Muchos magos extranjeros vinieron al país, y nuevas familias surgieron y se expandieron. Por eso, es mucho más raro ver a algún miembro de las familias nobles, como los Malfoy, los Potter o los Black, y dada nuestra influencia, somos casi reverenciados por la muchedumbre – terminó con tono despectivo.

Harry evitó rodar los ojos, considerando que no es propio hacerlo en público, mientras asentía hacia Draco.

- Es por eso - Lucius entró en la conversación- por lo que debes tener cuidado con quién te relacionas aquí, Harry. No creas a nadie que dice ser tu amigo, porque todos buscan algo del poder que lleva tu nombre. No confíes en nadie a menos de que sea absolutamente necesario, y relaciónate sólo con los que están a tu nivel. Los demás son simples conocidos a los cuales les hablas cuando tienes que sacarle algún provecho.

El moreno volvió a asentir. Podrá ser un artista, algo ingenuo y mucho menos frío que su familia adoptiva, pero eso no quita que él tuviera su instinto de supervivencia. Y para sobrevivir en su posición, se necesita de una cierta astucia y virtud que a él no le faltaban, ni tenía miedo de usar.

Los tres siguieron adelante, mientras pasaban el gran arco cubierto de trepadoras y jazmines chinos, que sostenía el cartel que rezaba el nombre del callejón –más bien pueblo-, y comenzaban el día de compras en Diagon Alley.

Lista de Hogwarts en mano, los tres Malfoy hicieron la mayoría de las compras, comprando los primeros elementos que el menor llevaría en su primer año, y renovando aquello que a Draco le faltaba para su cuarto.

Tras salir de la gigante sucursal de Flourish and Blotts, libros seguramente reducidos en el fondo de la bolsa que Lucius llevaba, sólo quedaban tres tiendas por visitar.

- Entonces, primero iremos a Madame Malkin's, luego al boticario, y finalmente a Ollivander's – recitó Harry, repitiendo lo que Draco había dicho desde el mostrador, mientras el encargado averiguaba el precio de uno de los libros de artes oscuras en el que estaba interesado.

- Padre, ¿crees que podrías comprarme la nueva Nimbus 2000? No creo que pueda seguir con la Barredora XM este año, ya está empezando a perder el balance- dijo Draco, una vez que terminó con el encargado.

Lucius asintió, y respondió a su hijo, quien se había reunido instantes antes con ellos enfrente la vidriera de la librería:

- Por supuesto, Draco. Harry, evitarás la tentación, por lo que prefiero que vayas primero a comprar tus túnicas, ya que Madame Malkin's reserva un paquete especial para tu hermano todos los años. Asegúrate de hacer lo mismo.

El moreno asintió, algo decepcionado de no poder ir a la tienda de Quidditch. De todas formas sabía que no podría controlarse si llegase a ir. Aceptó el paquete de de terciopelo negro que contenía las monedas para pagar el encargo, y se separó de su familia.

- Ten cuidado, nos encontraremos allí en cuanto terminemos – fue lo que dijo Draco antes de irse.

Harry sabía que no había peligro alguno, más bien su hermano se refería a la compañía que podría encontrar, por lo que caminó con paso seguro y arrogante hacia la tienda, mientras la gente a su alrededor lo dejaba pasar.

- Buenas tardes, ¿señor…? – fue el saludo de la mujer que atendía el mostrador, una vez dentro del local de ropa.

- Malfoy – dijo Harry. Sin más palabras, la encargada asintió y desapareció hacia la trastienda, para salir acompañada por la dueña de la tienda, Madame Malkin en persona. Ella le sonrió, y le hizo gestos para que la siguiera.

- Buenos días, señor Malfoy. Ya preparé el pedido del joven Draco, Abby se encargará de entregárselo cuando terminemos de ajustar sus medidas.

- Muchas gracias, señora Malkin – respondió Harry amablemente-. Mi padre ha mandado a decir que prepare uno para mí, para el próximo año.

- Por supuesto. Por aquí, por favor – indicó ella, mientras el moreno se subía a una pequeña plataforma-. ¡Abby!

La muchacha apareció rápidamente, y su jefa le ordenó apuntar el pedido anual de Harry Malfoy.

- Hay otro joven, señora Malkin, que acaba de llegar…- dijo, insegura ante qué hacer.

- ¡Imagino que puedes prepararlo tú sola! – respondió Madame Malkin, algo molesta. Cuando la dependienta se fue, Harry la escuchó suspirar:- ya no hay buenos empleados…

El moreno permaneció callado, mientras la costurera tomaba sus medidas, y hacía de tanto en tanto giros con su varita, apuntando a una tela de color negro que poco a poco tomaba la forma de su uniforme de Hogwarts.

Unos momentos pasaron, y finalmente entró Abby, la dependienta, acompañada de un niño de pelo color castaño y ojos marrones. Lucía algo descuidado, demasiado flaco para una persona que tenía todos los indicios de ser relleno.

Mientras la mujer comenzaba a atenderlo, Harry, aburrido como estaba, decidió hablarle.

- ¿Hogwarts?

El niño asintió.

- Mi padre y mi hermano están mirando escobas en la tienda de Quidditch, aunque es una injusticia que a los de primer año no nos dejen llevarlas. Por cierto, ¿y tus padres?

- Murieron – respondió en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para escapar el oído del moreno.

- Oh, lo siento – dijo Harry, pensando en lo tímido y callado que era el muchacho-. ¿Sabes a que casa irás?- cambió el tema bruscamente.

- No – fue la respuesta del niño.

- Bueno, nadie lo sabe realmente hasta que lo seleccionan, pero ¿alguna idea? Supongo que iré a Ravenclaw o Slytherin… ¿y tú?

- No lo sé, creo que seguro me toca la peor – dijo, desanimado.

- Sería una deshonra, sí – murmuró Harry, pensativo-. Pero quizás te haría ver la vida de una manera distinta.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo el niño, interesado.

- Si te criaron para ser un Slytherin, pero de todas formas vas a Gryffindor… podrías ver la vida de ambas maneras, antagónicas, y ganarías mucho conocimiento de ambas partes, lo cual es útil en la vida. Serías mucho más adaptable a los cambios, y las diferentes tipos de personas, porque podrías tratar con facilidad tanto a las serpientes como a los leones.

- Hmm…- fue todo su comentario. Harry no pudo menos que arrugar ligeramente la nariz y fruncir el ceño, pensando que quizás aquél chico no era muy inteligente.

- Ya está todo listo, querido – indicó Madame Malkin a su ilustre cliente. Harry asintió, y miró al niño.

- Nos veremos en Hogwarts, supongo. Mi nombre es Harry Malfoy. ¿El tuyo?

- Neville Longbottom – fue la respuesta del castaño, y tras un breve gesto con la cabeza, Harry se dirigió al mostrador, pagó la cuenta, y salió de la tienda con las túnicas nuevas de ambos Malfoy.

No pasó mucho antes que Lucius y Draco aparecieran, el último llevando una gran sonrisa en la cara, y una escoba envuelta en la mano.

- ¡Increíble! ¡Es magnífica! Cuando volvamos a la mansión debes verla, Harry, te sorprenderá.

- Cálmate, Draco – le reprendió su padre-. Compórtate como debes y déjame guardar la escoba.

El rubio murmuró un "lo siento, padre", y Lucius se apresuró a encoger la escoba, para luego tomar los paquetes que su hijo adoptivo le ofrecía, y guardarlos también.

- ¡Dobby! – llamó al aire. Al instante, un elfo doméstico apareció frente a ellos, y tomó la bolsa que Lucius estaba sosteniendo hacia él.

- Lleva esto a la mansión y prepáralo. ¡Anda! – con un golpe de su bastón, el elfo desapareció sin decir palabra alguna.

- Entró un niño mientras me estaba probando las túnicas, su nombre era Neville Longbottom – comentó Harry, mientras los tres se ponían en marcha hacia el boticario.

- ¿Longbottom? – murmuró Draco, pensativo-. Creo que lo he oído.

- Por supuesto, eran una vieja familia de magos de luz, pero murieron hace nueve años atacados por un muggle – respondió Lucius-. Había escuchado que perdieron de vista al hijo, pero al parecer lo han podido localizar.

- ¿Atacados por muggles? – preguntó Draco, como si aquello significase morir a manos de un escreguto de cola explosiva.

- Si, eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para defenderlos, y cuando se descuidaron, las alimañas los apuñalaron por la espalda.

- Tontos…- susurró Harry, negando con la cabeza.

- Sin duda – Lucius se paró enfrente del boticario, y sostuvo la puerta abierta, mientras ambos niños entraban-. Por aquí.

- Aquí vamos – murmuró Draco divertido, mientras Harry comenzaba a saltar de estantería a estantería, tomando diversos elementos, y observando con atención las etiquetas de otros.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el moreno, inocentemente-.La mayoría de estas cosas no se consiguen en Francia…

Harry escuchó a su hermano suspirar, divertido, y continuó con su viaje a través de los estantes. Gracias a un pequeño hueco en uno de ellos, cortesía de la ausencia de huevos de Doxy enlatados, pudo ver a su tío, su cascada de pelo rubio cayendo limpiamente sobre su espalda. Se movía casi imperceptiblemente, como si hablara con alguien. Curioso, el niño caminó hasta el final de la estantería, y comenzó a acercarse al hombre, para notar una capa negra que sobresalía detrás de él.

- …creo que sería mejor si los eliminas del registro, Severus. Ya sabes lo que dirá si…

- ¡Lucius! – lo cortó el hombre de negro, al notar a Harry mirando con curiosidad, detrás de su padre adoptivo.

- Disculpen, ¿interrumpía algo?- se lamentó el niño.

- No – respondió bruscamente el rubio, molesto por haber sido espiado. Harry no le prestó atención a su tono, y sus ojos se ensancharon con rapidez, reconociendo al hombre con el cual Lucius hablaba.

- Severus Snape – murmuró. El profesor de pociones asintió toscamente, mirando con sus oscuros ojos al niño, ligera mueca de desprecio en sus labios-. ¡Me he leído todos sus libros! Sus trabajos sobre la aplicación de las pociones en enfermedades causadas por radiación son realmente fascinantes, sin hablar por supuesto de su trabajo en la poción Matalobos. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió usar el polvo de Garoé en la mezcla? Nunca hubiera imaginado el tipo de uso que…

- Harry, estás acorralando a Severus – rió por detrás Draco, quien recién había llegado hasta ellos.

Lucius, ya de mejor humor, rió por lo bajo al notar la ceja alzada de su amigo.

- Ah si, Severus, olvidé mencionarte que Harry aquí es un entusiasta de las pociones. Por lo que de seguro te encontrarás con un alma más cuando bajes a los laboratorios de la mansión.

- Ya veo… Espero entonces notas máximas en mi clase, Harry – dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño al decir el nombre, casi escupiéndolo. El moreno, sin embargo, no lo notó, tomando en cambio la determinación de no defraudar a su "héroe".

- Será mejor que pague por todo esto – notó Lucius, al ver los brazos de su hijo adoptivo llenos de frascos repletos de sustancias viscosas y de formas extrañas-. ¿Nos acompañas, Severus? Tan sólo nos queda conseguir la varita de Harry – agregó, mirando a su amigo. Este volvió a asentir, sin decir una palabra, y se cruzó de brazos, mientras pagaban al encargado de la tienda por los elementos.

Una vez que salieron, se dirigieron directamente a Ollivander's, una tienda algo polvorienta y de aspecto desgastado ubicada unos metros de distancia del boticario. La vidriera, que mostraba tan sólo una varita ocupando una caja forrada de terciopelo púrpura, y un cartel con el nombre de la tienda, recibió a los visitantes, que no tardaron en entrar. Adentro el aspecto no era muy diferente: largas cajas de madera alineadas hasta llegar al alto techo, un mostrador al fondo de la pequeña tienda, y dos sillas de aspecto confortable a un lado. Harry se entretuvo mirando las etiquetas de las cajas que tenía cerca, escritas con elegante letra de una tinta rojiza, mientras que Draco se sentaba en una de las sillas. De pronto, sonó una campanilla en la trastienda, y Harry observó como detrás del mostrador ahora había un hombre de no más de treinta años, de pelo castaño y ojos grandes y saltones, de color chocolate. Usaba una túnica de color púrpura oscuro, y de su cuello colgaban unos lentes de montura de marfil. Sonrió al más pequeño, y dijo:

- Buenos días, soy Olivarius Ollivander. ¿Supongo que estarán aquí por la varita del joven? – dijo, apuntando a Harry con un largo y fino dedo.

- Buenos días – respondió el aludido-, mi nombre es Harry Malfoy y sí, necesito una varita.

- Ah, recuerdo el día que el joven Draco adquirió la suya – dijo, con una sonrisa-. Por supuesto, fue una de las últimas que mi padre vendió antes de que me encargara yo del negocio –dirigió sus ojos hacia Lucius-. Si me permite, señor Malfoy, ¿qué tipo de varita usa usted? Podría tener una idea de qué clase el joven Harry usará gracias a la suya.

- Pero no están relacionados por sangre…-comenzó Draco, pero su voz se apagó al ver que Ollivander lo miraba, sonriendo.

- Lo que determina que clase de varita usa un mago es su magia, no su sangre. Dependiendo del tipo que influencia que su núcleo sufra durante sus primeros años de vida, necesitará de tal o cual varita. Es la magia y la personalidad de la persona la que determina qué tipo de madera y núcleo van a ser utilizados. Es por esa razón que muchas varitas que los padres heredan a sus hijos no funcionan bien con estos, sobre todo si no han vivido con ellos mientras su núcleo crecía – tras observar el asentimiento de Draco, se volvió hacia el padre-. ¿Señor Malfoy…?

- Madera de olmo y nervio de dragón.

Ollivander asintió, y con un giro de su varita, unos centímetros comenzaron a medir –_acosar_ sería una palabra más adecuada- al más pequeño de los presentes, mientras él desaparecía en la trastienda. Cuando Harry estaba a punto de agarrar los centímetros y tirarlos al otro lado de la habitación, harto de ver cómo medían hasta la distancia entre ambos hoyos de la nariz, el dueño de la tienda apareció de nuevo, llevando varias cajas flotantes tras de sí.

- Veamos – tomó una y la abrió-. Veinticinco centímetros, madera de nogal, nervio de dragón.

Harry asintió, y aceptó la varita ofrecida. Sin saber exactamente que hacer, la movió un poco, antes de que el vendedor se la arrebatara de las manos.

- No, no…- tomó otra-. Aliso, treinta centímetros, pluma de fénix.

El ojiverde apenas tuvo tiempo de rozarla, antes de que nuevamente le fuera arrebatada. Las cajas comenzaron a apilarse, y Harry comenzaba a impacientarse, al igual que Lucius y Severus. Draco parecía hastiado y divertido a la vez, y pensaba en cuánto tardaría antes de que su padre los sacara del lugar para comprar alguna hecha a la medida.

- Me pregunto…- murmuró Ollivander en su viaje final a la trastienda, de la cual volvió con una caja negra y polvorienta, de aspecto descuidado. Miró a Harry con su penetrante mirada, y tras unos momentos en los que parecía pensar acerca de algo, habló:- Generalmente, las varitas suelen ser creadas al mismo tiempo que el mago nace, para esperar once años madurando, hasta que finalmente sean empuñadas. Esta, sin embargo, es un caso un tanto especial. Hecha por mi padre, es una varita de veintiocho centímetros de largo, madera de acebo, y núcleo de pluma de fénix. Casualmente, fue la primera tanda de plumas que perdió, hace noventa y cuatro años – se la acercó a Harry, quien inmediatamente la tomó, esperando que fuera su compañera.

Y así fue, ya que el niño sintió la magia abrazando sus venas con cálido sentimiento, mientras las chispas doradas y plateadas decoraban el aire. Sonrió en parte por alivio y por felicidad, y miró a su tío (quien parecía complacido), luego a Draco (su hermano lo miraba, orgulloso) y por último a Severus (que permanecía con su rostro neutral).

- Felicitaciones, señor Malfoy. Un cliente difícil, debo decir… muy difícil- su ceño se frunció, y Harry se preguntó si había algún problema-. Lo lamento, habré heredado la buena memoria de mis ancestros para las varitas, pero me temo que más allá de eso… -suspiró-. Estoy seguro que algo me había dicho mi padre… Oh, -se animó- ¡es cierto! La suya es una varita entre miles, señor Malfoy. El fénix que proveyó la pluma de su núcleo sólo dio otra, en aquél tiempo… fue vendida hace más de cincuenta años. Hay alguien en el mundo, joven, que posee la varita hermana a la suya… una pareja poderosa, podría decir.

Lucius, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, se propuso a sacar del estado de profundos pensamientos en el que el artesano se había sumergido.

- ¿Doce galleons, supongo? – sacó una bolsita de terciopelo negro y dejó caer unas monedas de oro en el mostrador. Ollivander reaccionó al sonido del metal cayendo en la madera, y sonrió a los presentes, mientras comenzaban a irse.

- Muchas gracias, señor Malfoy, tenga usted buenas tardes. Joven –dijo, mirando a Harry-, buena suerte con su varita. No dudo que debemos esperar grandes proezas de su parte.

El niño asintió, confundido. ¿Qué podría hacer él, un aspirante a pintor, que grandes magos como Merlín no hubiesen hecho ya?

- Parece ser que la rareza corre por las venas de la familia – comentó Draco, una vez fuera del local-. Aunque la edad lo incrementa; Ollivanders padre era un hombre demasiado extraño e intimidante.

- Seguramente – fue la sencilla respuesta de su hermano menor.

2

- ¿Cuál piensas usar?

- ¿Túnica o anillo?

- Ambos – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué te parece esta? – Harry se acercó a su cama, y levantó una túnica negra con entramados de plata alrededor del cuello y pecho, lo suficientemente alto como para que su hermano pudiese apreciarla bien.

- No lo sé – admitió Draco honestamente-. Va a ser tu fiesta de presentación en sociedad, creo que deberías usar algo más llamativo – se levantó de su cómodo asiento en el sillón victoriano para acercarse al clóset. Emergió unos minutos más tarde, con una túnica de color verde oscuro, adornada en su pecho y cuello con diseños bordados en oro y plata, y algún que otro diamante resaltando entre los patrones.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Draco, ¿no es algo… opulento?

- Tonterías – dijo, acercándose a su hermano y apoyando la ropa sobre su pecho, para probar el resultado-. Las primeras impresiones son vitales en el mundo de los negocios. Mientras mejor luzcas, mayor impacto generarás.

- Tengo que considerar seriamente el prohibirte ver a tu propio padre, Draco… parece como si tuviera dos Lucius en vez de uno, y Merlín sabe lo que eso causaría a este pobre mundo.

- Idiota – respondió con una sonrisa-. Ya me lo agradecerás, cuando las niñas se tiren a tus pies.

- Si son todas como Parkinson… Más vale perderlas que encontrarlas.

- ¡Ese es mi hermanito! – Draco despeinó cariñosamente a Harry-. Ahora ve y arréglate.

- ¿Y los aros? – preguntó el moreno, ya desde el interior de su baño privado.

- Yo los escogeré, tú tienes un gusto terrible para esto – Draco juró haber escuchado un ahogado "¡afeminado!", por lo que bufó con aire indignado. Caminó hasta el armario nuevamente, para encontrar, guardado seguramente en un cajón, el joyero.

Con algo de esfuerzo –los Malfoy no eran precisamente conocidos por su falta de adornos-, lo llevó hasta el sillón victoriano en el que había estado sentado unos momentos atrás. Comenzó a buscar dentro de él, entre las esmeraldas, los diamantes, el oro y los rubíes, algo que pudiese completar perfectamente el atuendo de su hermano. Ya habían seleccionado los anillos: el obligatorio de los Potter, que lo marcaba como su heredero al llevarlo en el dedo índice de la mano hábil, el de los Malfoy, reservado al meñique de la mano hábil como era llevado por los _protegès _de sangrepura, y finalmente un pequeño anillo de oro con esmeraldas incrustadas, que Harry había insistido en llevar. Draco lo recordaba perfectamente, y verlo en la mano de su hermano le provocaba una mezcla de rencor, melancolía y tristeza. Era aquél que Narcisa había creado especialmente para ambos, completamente iguales salvo por las piedras usadas: diamantes para Draco, y esmeraldas para Harry.

"_Es un pequeño regalo, para que me recuerden cuando estemos separados," _había dicho su madre. _"Es una vieja tradición en la familia Black dar anillos de protección… Llévenlos consigo todo el tiempo, pues en el momento indicado, la luz los mantendrá lejos de todo daño."_

Draco había enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente las crípticas palabras de su madre, con el resto de sus recuerdos de ella. Había dejado el anillo abandonado, y había tratado de convencer a Harry para que hiciese lo mismo, pero siempre supo que él lo llevaba colgado de una cadena al cuello en todo momento, atesorándolo cerca de su corazón, como todo lo que tenía que ver con Narcisa. Semejante fascinación despertaba en el niño la figura de la ausente mujer, y aquello era algo que Draco jamás había conseguido entender, ni apreciar.

Sus actos habían hablado de traición, y a pesar de no ser unos Hufflepuff cualquiera, los Malfoy le eran fieles a la familia. A la muerte.

Recostándose en el sillón, Draco cerró los ojos, seccionándose de la maravillosa vista de la habitación de su hermano. Ligeras cortinas de lino marfil caían junto a los ventanales, inundando el lugar con una luz pastosa y cálida, parecido el toque sepia a aquellos de las fotografías. En una de las paredes descansaba un gran tapiz, que en su detallado bordado denotaba un león y una serpiente luchando contra un caballero de armadura brillante, tras el cual había un árbol gigante cuyas raíces conducían la vista hacia el escudo de la familia. A los pies de este tapiz estaba el sillón en el cual Draco se hallaba reposado, de frente a la entrada de doble puerta del baño exclusivo de la habitación. La alfombra, de contornos retorcidos y patrones extravagantes, y colores tierra, conducía a un pequeño escalón, bienvenida a la tarima en la que descansaba la cama matrimonial de cuatro postes y doseles, opuesta a los ventanales. El resto de la habitación estaba ricamente amueblada, y los cuadros inanimados del dueño del lugar reposaban sobre las desnudas paredes.

Dicho pintor salió entonces del baño, dejando una estela de vapor tras sí, y mostrando su atuendo listo para el baile que se concedería en su honor horas más tarde. Su pelo negro continuaba tan indomable como siempre, y mientras se colocaba los aros esmeraldas en la oreja izquierda, que su hermano había elegido para él, se dio una mirada al espejo.

- Toda una pequeña belleza, ¿eh? – comentó su reflejo, sonriendo con travesura escrita en la mirada.

- Espero que esto no me cause infecciones – sonrió Harry, mientras se ponía el segundo aro en el lóbulo derecho de su oído. Era una costumbre en la sociedad mágica perforarles el oído tanto a hombres como mujeres, mostrando con cada aro el estatus de la persona. En el caso de Harry, eran dos en cada oreja, y le sería agregado uno más en el izquierdo cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

- No eres alérgico al oro, así que no lo creo – murmuró Draco detrás de él.

- ¿Bien? – Harry se dio vuelta, enfrentando a su hermano-. ¿Suficientemente _jolie_? (N/A: _bonito_)

El rubio lo miró con falsa desaprobación, y contestó:

- Si, si. _Aunque…_

- ¡Oh, vamos, Draco! – Se quejó.

- ¡Era un chiste! – y por lo bajo, añadió:- creo…

Harry estaba a punto de golpearlo, cuando un golpe en la puerta lo detuvo.

- ¡Adelante!

Era el profesor de pociones, Severus Snape. Harry pensó que el hombre bien podía no haber hecho nada arreglarse todavía, o simplemente era su estilo no usar nada más que las mismas túnicas negras, _siempre._ "Práctico," pensó Harry "pero Lucius probablemente ya habrá querido arrastrarlo a alguna tienda en Paris para torturarlo con sus gustos…" De todas formas, el pequeño sabía que su tío jamás podría modificar el look vampírico de su amigo.

- Lucius desea que bajen, ya están por dar los últimos toques al salón principal.

Ambos asintieron, y se arreglaron las túnicas antes de acompañar a su invitado.

3

Cuando Harry escucha las palabras "baile", "fiesta" y "cumpleaños", juraría que son sinónimo de diversión, al igual que la mayoría de la población humana. Pero al parecer, las noticias no llegaron a este sector del mundo, todavía.

Todo había empezado bien, con una gran entrada por la escalera principal al salón, ganándose varias miradas complacidas, otras calculadoras, y muchos cumplidos. Mientras saludaba cordialmente a las mujeres con un beso doble a la francesa (que no podía faltar debido a la ascendencia gala de la familia de rubios) y a los hombres con un apretón de manos, había recibido comentarios elogiando su ropa ("una fina elección, joven Malfoy"), su aspecto ("unos ojos tan preciosos… dudo que en toda Inglaterra encuentres a alguien con los mismos"), su porte ("todo un _gentleman, _mister Harry") y hasta su familia ("todo un honor debe ser haber sido adoptado por los Malfoy").

Había sido algo divertido, caminar con Lucius a su lado, susurrándole los nombres y datos importantes acerca de la gente a la que debería saludar, y observar los diferentes tipos de magos ingleses. A pesar de lo que dijera su acta de nacimiento, él era un francés hecho y derecho, como Claude afirmaba. Por lo tanto, le divertía ver las extravagancias de la clase sajona. Mujeres voluminosas con sonrisas anchas y ojos pequeños, susurrando a las espaldas de la gente que creen no pueda escucharlas, otras muy flaquitas y con cara de caballo, o pálidas como los muertos. Hombres de maneras paternales e ideas ingenuas, con panza prominente, o altos, oscuros y con maneras calculadoras.

En cierto punto, los estereotipos empezaban a repetirse, y Harry se aburrió, pero ya fuere porque Lucius se percató de aquello o porque ya se había acabado la gente importante, finalmente la mano del rubio dejó el hombro de su hijo adoptivo, y le dejó para caminar a su libre albedrío.

Pudo entonces buscar y encontrar a su hermano, quien se hallaba sentado en un rincón con su grupo de amigos, hablando y riendo discretamente.

- Ah, Harry, ven con nosotros un momento – lo llamó Blaise Zabinni, el primero en verlo-. Estoy seguro que ya a estas alturas debes estar harto de la fiesta – le guiñó un ojo.

- Honestamente, si, Blaise. Creí que nunca me iba a librar de una tal Umbridge…

- Ah, la vieja rana – comentó Theodore Nott-. Se me acercó en mi fiesta de presentación también, no dejaba de hablar de lo orgullosa que estaba de ser sangrepura y de gatitos y Merlín sabe que más…

- Por suerte mis padres no la invitaron – Millicent Bullstrode se sumó a la conversación.

- Se cree demasiado importante porque cree tener tantos contactos, pero escuché decir a mi padre que la mantienen en el gobierno en caso de necesitar algún chivo expiatorio – Draco tomó un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla-. Espero que no tarden en deshacerse de ella.

- Shh, aquí viene Pansy. Su madre y Umbridge son compañeras de chismorreos…- advirtió Daphne Greengrass.

Efectivamente, el diablo vistiendo Prada se acercó a ellos, con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro.

- ¡Hola, Harry, querido! – Dijo, lanzándose a los brazos del cumpleañero-. ¡Felicitaciones! Espero que la estés pasando bien.

"Si te sueltas y te ahogas, probablemente la pase mejor…" Pensó Harry.

- Si, Pansy, gracias…

Draco debe haber notado el tono de su voz, por lo que carraspeó y trató de liberar a su hermano.

- Harry, padre ha estado buscándote. Será mejor que vayas antes de que se impaciente – lanzándole una mirada muy agradecida, Harry se disculpó y se retiró lo más rápido posible, antes de que la morena pudiese objetar de alguna manera.

Otra vez, estaba aburrido.

Caminando, finalmente vio a otro grupo de niños, quienes parecían tener su misma edad. Miraban a su alrededor algo tímidos, y no parecían tener mucho trato entre sí.

- Hola – saludó-, mi nombre es Harry Malfoy.

Los niños, cuatro para ser exactos, lo miraron con mal disimulada sorpresa, y lo recibieron con sonrisas, contentos de que él les pusiera fin a su aburrimiento.

- Felicitaciones, -dijo uno, de tez algo tostada y pelo azabache- sé lo aburrido que esto se puede poner. Cumplí los once años hace dos meses – hizo una mueca, y sus ojos negros parecieron brillar de forma extraña-. Mi nombre es Cygnus Lestrange.

- Tú debes ser primo de Draco, ¿no es así?- preguntó Harry, estrechando su mano.

Cygnus asintió, y dijo:

- Si, supongo que ya conoces a mi madre y a mi padre. Lamento que ella no haya podido venir… últimamente no se ha estado sintiendo muy bien – Harry, por alguna razón, le pareció falso el tono afectado de su voz.

- No hay problema – dijo, de todas formas. Miró al resto del grupo: tres niñas. Una de ellas saltó de inmediato de su asiento, y se paró delante de él. Tenía una complexión menuda, ojos marrones y cabello de un color cobrizo, acompañando algunas pecas que apenas se notaban en su tersa piel.

- Mi nombre es Astoria Greengrass – se dio vuelta, sin esperar respuesta del cumpleañero, y extendió una mano a una de sus amigas, una niña de ojos pardos y piel pálida, que parecía algo incómoda-. Ella es Lianne Rosier, - se acercó al oído de Harry para murmurarle- es algo tímida, discúlpala.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó el ojiverde a la última del grupo, una pelirroja de ojos chocolate y mirada desafiante.

- Mafalda Crabbe –dijo, pomposamente-. Mucho gusto – extendió una mano hacia él, y Harry la tomó, algo sorprendido por la voz mandona de la niña y sus maneras un tanto bruscas.

- M-mucho gusto –dijo, inseguro.

Ella lo miró críticamente, y Harry no pudo evitar pensar en que quizás la niña resultase una segunda Pansy Parkinson.

- Disculpa, pero pensaba que los Crabbe tenían el pelo castaño – _"y cuerpo de gorilas"_ agregó mentalmente.

- Ah, - se echó su cabello hacia atrás- mi verdadero nombre es Mafalda Weasley, fui adoptada al igual que tú.

- No fui…- comenzó, pero fue interrumpido suavemente por Cygnus.

- No fue adoptado, fue tomado como _protegeè. _Los Malfoy no adoptan.

Mafalda alzó una ceja.

- Pero es lo mismo de todas formas. Obtienes el apellido y eres considerado heredero si los hijos biológicos de la familia mueren. Está bien claro en el tomo segundo de la sección de custodias legales de menores del código de leyes.

- Pues evidentemente te has saltado un párrafo – contestó Cygnus, molesto-. Eso sólo sucede si el menor no tiene fortuna o legado a cargo, pero como en su caso, tiene hasta una plaza en el Wizengamot, se lo da al cuidado de una familia de igual importancia para que se encargue de velar por sus asuntos hasta que sea un adulto oficialmente. Y entonces se le da la opción de conservar el apellido o utilizar el suyo original.

- No creo – contestó, ofendida-. Nunca he leído una ley-

- Está bien, está bien – interrumpió Astoria, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amiga-. No es momento de peleas, no queremos arruinarle la fiesta a Harry.

Sin embargo el aludido no se percató de las palabras de la niña, pues los murmullos de Cygnus a su lado se lo impedían.

- …come-libros sangresucias como tú, tratando de corregirnos a nosotros acerca de costumbres mágicas…

Harry pensó que ese sería un sabio momento para cambiar de tema.

- Todos irán a Hogwarts, espero – no era una pregunta-. ¿A qué casa suponen que irán?

Astoria frunció el ceño.

- Mi madre era Ravenclaw y mi padre Slytherin, pero creo que iré a esta última.

- ¡Leí todo acerca de ellas! – Dijo, emocionada, Mafalda-. No estoy segura, pero Ravenclaw parece una buena opción, aunque Gryffindor no suena tan mal… pero parece estar llena de idiotas, al menos por lo que dice mi padrastro.

- Slytherin o madre me despellejará vivo – comentó Cygnus, rodando los ojos.

- ¿Y tú, Lianne? –preguntó Harry a la niña, quien se hallaba sentada en una silla, mirando si participar. Rosier pareció dudar un momento, antes de contestar con voz apagada, y rostro ruborizado:

- Hufflepuff.

- Pero tu padre era un Slytherin, y tu madre también. ¡Seguramente irás allí!

- Aunque influye de forma indirecta, la casa de los padres no determina la de los hijos, Mafalda – comentó Harry.

- Pero hay pruebas, ¡fíjate en la mayoría de las familias! Esas cosas corren por sangre.

Cygnus bufó.

- Lo que quiero decir –dijo Harry-, es que la personalidad del padre influye en la del hijo y por eso puede terminar en la misma casa, pero incluso así no es definitivo.

Astoria, quien veía como Lianne se desanimaba más y más, trató de alegrarla:

- Vamos, Lin, si le preguntas al Sombrero Seleccionador, es probable que te deje en la casa que quieras.

Ella asintió, sin decir una palabra. Cygnus se encogió de hombros, y se dirigió a Harry:

- ¿Y tú? Mi padre dice que los Potter fueron todos Gryffindors hechos y derecho, pero teniendo en cuenta que creciste con los Malfoy…

- ¿Honestamente? Me da lo mismo. En todas las casas se gana algo y se pierde algo. Si me seleccionan para Hufflepuff, gano la ventaja de que todos me menosprecien y me subestimen, y de esa forma pueda aprender mucho más fácilmente los puntos débiles de las personas. Ya sabes, la mayoría de la gente subestima a aquellos que considera inferiores, y no cuida sus palabras delante de ellos. Si fuese a Ravenclaw, sin duda aprendería mucho, pero perdería experiencia práctica, de primera mano, que podría ganar siendo un Gryffindor, pero desgraciadamente el lema de esa casa es "actuar primero y pensar después", lo que lleva a conflictos. Y finalmente, siendo un Slytherin, padre y Draco estarían contentos, pero enseguida tendría expectativas que cumplir, y honestamente, no tengo ideas ortodoxas para mi futuro.

- Por la forma que lo piensas, lo más probable es que vayas a Slytherin –comentó Astoria.

- ¿Ortodoxas? – Repitió Cygnus-. ¿A qué te refieres?

Harry le sonrió de forma misteriosa y se encogió de hombros.

- Eso es algo que averiguarás con el tiempo.

Ignorando la mirada curiosa del moreno, el ojiverde se dio vuelta, para echar una mirada rápida a la multitud. Durante un breve momento, deseó que ella estuviera aquí…

Pero el pensamiento fue rápidamente sofocado cuando una túnica púrpura oscura invadió su visión.

- Harry, aquí estás – era su tío.

- ¿T-Padre? – dijo él, echándose hacia atrás.

- Veo que has estado haciendo amistades – miró con poco interés a los niños. Lianne se encogió en su asiento, mientras Mafalda lo miraba críticamente, y tanto Cygnus como Astoria tenían miradas neutras en sus rostros.

- Buenas noches, señor Malfoy – sonrió la pequeña Greengrass. El rubio devolvió el saludo, y un instante después, Cygnus se adelantó unos pasos hacia él, manteniendo una mano en alto, para saludarlo.

- Saludos, _tío_ –la palabra forzosamente alargada- Lucius. Espero que usted se encuentre en buena salud.

- Por supuesto – Harry no perdió el brillo de precaución en los ojos de su tío-. ¿Confío en que Bellatrix estará pronta a mejorarse?

- Seguramente – comentó el moreno casualmente-. Debo suponer que mi padre no ha hecho mucha mención a ello.

- No – admitió Lucius-. Pero todos tenemos nuestras razones. Si me disculpan, debo llevarme a Harry unos momentos.

Cygnus sonrió al cumpleañero, y asintió en dirección a su tío, para luego volver con las otras tres niñas. El moreno se preguntó qué demonios había sido eso.

- Ten cuidado con Lestrange, Harry – fue toda la explicación que Lucius dio-. Arréglate un poco la túnica, ha llegado alguien muy importante.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó el niño, interesado.

- Ya verás – Lucius le dirigió una sonrisa suficiente, y lo llevó entre el grupo de gente que hababa con copas en las manos.

Durante un instante, Harry no pudo evitar recordar el Moulin de la Gallette. ¿Cómo estaría Renoir? ¿Y Monet? ¿Pisarro, Jane? ¿Seguiría la gente yendo a aquellos bailes de media gala, bailando sonrientes bajo las luces eléctricas y las hojas de parra? ¿Sostendrían sus copas de la misma forma que estos, mientras hablaban gesticulando?

No pudo evitar el pinchazo de melancolía que atacó su pecho, e intentó quitárselo de encima sacudiendo la cabeza. Esa misma noche, o mañana si estaba demasiado cansado, se pondría a hacer algunos bocetos. El arte siempre lo acercaba a su amada Francia.

La voz de Lucius lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, y entonces se dio cuenta de que habían parado de caminar.

- Bienvenido, mi lord, luce usted espléndido esta noche.

Harry levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los orbes rojos de Voldemort, quien lo miró un momento antes de entregar su capa a Lucius, quien a su vez se la confió a un elfo doméstico. Lucía una túnica negra, de exquisitos bordados rojos y fragmentos pulidos de lapislázuli incrustados.

- Buenas noches, mi lord – saludó Harry cortésmente. Notó que su mirada escarlata se había vuelto a posar sobre él, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo inquieto y nervioso. No le gustaba que le mirasen con tanta intensidad.

- Felicitaciones, joven Malfoy. ¿Supongo que ya habrá hecho las preparaciones para su comienzo en Hogwarts?

- Así es, señor. Hoy acudimos a Diagon Alley para comprar los materiales escolares.

- ¿Si? – Comentó, interesado, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia unos sillones-. Seré curioso, ¿su varita?

Harry sonrió, mostrándole su varita con orgullo.

- Acebo, veintiocho centímetros de largo y núcleo de la pluma de un fénix recién nacido.

Voldemort arqueó una ceja.

- Interesante combinación. A decir verdad, mi propia varita también posee núcleo de pluma de fénix – hizo un movimiento aparentemente distraído con ella, y cambió de tema, tras guardarla-. Me han dicho que es un apasionado de las pociones.

- Así es – admitió Harry-. Soy un admirador del trabajo del profesor Snape y Nicolás Flamel, cuyo tratado acerca de los paralelismos entre las pociones y alquimia es brillante. También disfruto leer libros de Encantamientos y Artes Oscuras, pero padre no me deja leer mucho de lo último. Dice que todavía soy muy joven – su voz sonó decepcionada.

- ¿No faltará algo? – preguntó Voldemort, divertido ante la expresión de confusión del niño.

- ¿Algo? ¿A qué se refiere?

El mago oscuro sonrió misteriosamente, y giró su varita, tras lo cual un libro de aspecto destartalado cayó sobre la falda de Harry. Éste lo ojeó, curioso, y descubrió que era un manuscrito antiquísimo, o al menos aquello delataba el color amarillento de sus páginas. Sin duda, había hechizos de conservación en aquella reliquia.

Levantó la cabeza, y miró inquisitivamente a Voldemort.

- Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños. Asumo que no perderías la oportunidad para leer el manuscrito original del Tratado de la Pintura, escrito por Leonardo DaVinci.

Harry tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse hacia el hombre y abrazarlo. ¿Manuscrito? ¿Tratado de pintura? ¡¿Leonardo?!

- Y-yo… n-no se que-e decir… - ojeó el libro- gracias, ¡muchísimas gracias! – logró decir.

- No creo que hayas pasado tu joven vida sin leer un libro de pintura, por más de que la novedad no haya llegado a ciertos oídos…- dijo, suavemente.

Harry lo miró, tratando lo mejor que podía para no mostrar la incertidumbre en sus ojos. ¿Podía ser…? ¿Voldemort sabía de Montparnasse?

No, era imposible. Apenas había visto al hombre dos veces, y resultaba ser el regente inglés. No tendría ni la forma ni el tiempo como para averiguar sus actividades. Pero Toulouse… de todas formas, ¿qué le interesaría a él lo que Harry hiciese?

Dejó el asunto para después, y recordó algo, por lo que continuó con la conversación.

- ¿Asumo que habrá recibido el cuadro?

- Si, bastante atracción ha generado…- murmuró pensativamente-. Una peculiar composición, sobre todo si se toma en cuenta de que ha sido ideada a partir de fotografías.

Por un momento, Harry temió que el hombre le preguntase cómo lo había podido pintar, pero al parecer, la opción de las fotografías era mucho más lógica.

Tanto alivio había en su pecho de que él fuese uno de los más lógicos de su época.

- Para eso estamos los artistas, para crear – dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No es lo que la mayoría piensa, sin embargo – contestó Voldemort-. El mismo DaVinci, un squib experto en Aritmancia, llevó al extremo esta simulación con su invención de los hechizos animadores.

- Sin embargo, DaVinci vivió hace siglos atrás. Una corriente artística debe ser superada, sino el arte no progresa. Y la idea de que el arte es mera _imitación_ es un concepto que sólo los que se han quedado en el tiempo, los que a esta época son _inútiles_, siguen defendiendo. Imitación es para decorar, crear para expresar – dijo Harry, algo molesto. Ese tipo de comentarios siempre provocaban su carácter y le daban la bienvenida a acaloradas discusiones con sus maestros y amigos.

A pesar de que muchos se hubieran molestado, Voldemort rió por lo bajo.

- Parece que será un joven revolucionario, señor Malfoy. Me pregunto hasta dónde llegará.

- Hasta donde la Muerte me permita_ –_ respondió Harry, con su propia sonrisa. Aquella era el viejo dicho que él compartía con Monet y Renoir.

Por su parte, Voldemort lo miraba curioso, su atención siendo atraída por aquél comentario.

- ¿No le tiene miedo a la muerte?

Harry se vio algo desorientado por la pregunta, pero comenzó a reírse por lo bajo. Ante la ceja alzada de Voldemort, él explicó.

- Me ha tomado por sorpresa; perdóneme. Es que aquél es un viejo dicho entre un conocido y yo. Pero para contestar su pregunta, pues… nunca lo había pensado realmente. Pero cuando logro parar el tiempo con mi pincel, cosas como esas ya no importan. No importa mi nombre, mi pasado, presente o futuro. Es algo atemporal, me encuentro en un diálogo íntimo entre la obra y yo. Y entonces, cuando pienso en la muerte, lo siento como algo ínfimo. Es algo que sucederá y ya, es mi última transformación. Porque experimento un trozo de eternidad cada vez que hago una pintura, y eso es más que suficiente como para esperar la muerte tranquilo.

- Sin duda – Voldemort tenía una sonrisa en sus labios-, es una visión interesante. Los hombres, joven Malfoy, no valoran la muerte. Muchos dicen que matar es maligno, y se rehúsan a verlo, a sentirlo, a experimentarlo, basados en sus propios miedos. Pero como dice, «experimentar trozos de eternidad es más que suficiente». Es más que suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo valiosa que es, de perder el miedo.

- Sería como probar el fruto prohibido, ¿no es así? – dijo, sus ojos rojos brillando malévolamente.

Harry sintió algo de miedo ante la implicación de aquella mirada, pero aún así, respondió.

- Pero nosotros niños, solo jugamos con la comida.

Voldemort volvió a reír por lo bajo. Tras echarle una última mirada divertida, se levantó.

- Buenas noches, joven Malfoy. Espero verlo en Slytherin.

Tras devolver el saludo, Harry observó como el hombre tomaba la capa que el elfo le ofrecía, y desaparecía de su vista.

Por alguna razón, sabía que aquél hombre le daría más de un dolor de cabeza en el resto de su vida.


	5. Libertad Oculta

_**Claroscuro**_

* * *

**Summary:** UA. Harry, el protegeè de los Malfoy, es un pequeño niño entregado al arte, a escondidas de su familia. Su vida en Inglaterra y la fría vida de la sociedad mágica parecen distantes, pero podrían sacudirlo antes de lo que esperaba. Slash, Posible HPxLV.

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes, en su mayoría, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y no me pertenecen en ningún sentido. Algunos otros personajes, que también pueden reconocer, son personas, en efecto, reales, y gran parte de los lugares/datos mencionados respecto a ellas son completamente verídicos.

**Notas:** Posiblemente, vayan apareciendo diversas parejas a lo largo de la historia, pero todavía no estoy segura de cuáles. Es posible que haya HPxLV, LMxSS. No va a haber sexo explícito (no tiendo a escribirlo) sino estará más orientado al desarrollo de las relaciones que a la vida sexual de cada personaje.

* * *

_**Chapitre Cinq - **Libertad Oculta  
_

* * *

_Por alguna razón, sabía que aquél hombre le daría más de un dolor de cabeza en el resto de su vida._

Hoy era un buen día para un tal Harry Malfoy.

Verán, Harry era un mago. Y como todo buen practicante, debía aprender primero. Y su enseñanza empezaba hoy, en el prestigioso colegio Hogwarts.

- ¿Tienes todo listo? – preguntó Lucius una última vez. El hombre, vestido en sus túnicas negras usuales, destacaba entre la muchedumbre que poblaba el andén de la estación nueve y tres cuartos.

Harry asintió.

- Pensé que este lugar luciría más viejo.

- Lo era hasta que lo movieron de King's Cross –respondió su tío-. Realmente ya no es necesario, pero se mantiene por una especie de tradición.

- Es una forma excelente de hacer amigos –aportó Draco, quien miraba a algún punto entre la multitud.

El menor se encogió levemente de hombros, y ofreció una mano a Lucius.

- Prometo escribir en cuanto termine la ceremonia – dijo, sonriendo ligeramente. Su tío tomó la mano y asintió con la cabeza.

- Cúmplelo o sufre las consecuencias.

- Conocido también como promesa de una buena tortura –añadió Draco, quien parecía haber encontrado a quien estaba buscando-. Allí está Blaise. Harry, te veré en el tren, supongo. Si te aburres, búscanos.

- ¿Y arriesgarme a encontrarlos besándose y perder mi inocencia? Gracias, pero no gracias.

Las mejillas del heredero Malfoy se tiñeron de un suave color carmesí, y Harry recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Lucius puso una mano en la cabeza de su hijo biológico, y dijo:

- Recuerda Draco, haz lo que quieras mientras procures que no te atrapen – y envolvió sus brazos en un corto pero intenso abrazo-. Nos veremos en Navidad, entonces.

- Adiós padre –saludó el adolescente, con una sonrisa, y revolvió el indomable cabello de su hermano antes de perderse entre la multitud.

- Y tú –el patriarca se giró hacia su hijo adoptivo-, sencillamente no causes problemas.

- ¡Pero los problemas…!

- ¿Te causan a ti? – Lucius dejó escapar una elegante risa ahogada. Harry frunció el ceño-. Recuerda que incluso si llegaras a ser sorteado en Gryffindor… te dejaría todo el verano con Pansy Parkinson.

El moreno lo miró horrorizado.

- ¿Es una amenaza?

- Es una promesa –ambos rieron. Lucius volvió a adoptar su postura aristocrática, antes de tomar la mano de su hijo adoptivo, y abrazarlo de la misma manera que había hecho con Draco.

- No me hagas ir a Hogwarts sólo para visitarte en la enfermería.

- Lo prometo. Nos veremos entonces, tío.

Harry ofreció una última sonrisa al hombre con el que había pasado los últimos diez años, y entró en el tren, que comenzaba a dar los últimos avisos antes de partir.

Caminando con porte orgulloso, buscó algún compartimiento vacío. Quería evitar mientras fuese posible la compañía humana, pues a pesar de lo emocionado que estaba ante el prospecto de pasar todo un año con niños de su edad, estaba dolorosamente conciente de lo ruidosos que pueden llegar a ser. Él era un niño al cual le gustaba la tranquilidad y la soledad, habiéndose criado en una pacífica mansión. Desgraciadamente, parecía que incluso muchos sangrepuras olvidaban el viejo culto al silencio a favor de tradiciones más latinas.

Encontró un compartimiento vacío luego de que el tren se pusiera en marcha, y se hizo un lugar dentro de él. Llevaba una pequeña mochila de cuero negro con él, algo desgastada en los bordes, pero a la que favorecía ampliamente. Había usado muchas veces hechizos para repararla, pues incontables ocasiones habían visto rasgaduras en ella, y se rehusaba a deshacerse de la vieja bolsa aunque su tío insistiera en comprarle otra.

La verdad detrás del afecto por la gastada mochila era un misterio. Harry no podía recordar quién se la había regalado, sólo que la poseía desde muy pequeño. Había un no-se-qué en el aire que rodeaba el objeto, una esencia de puro amor y afecto, que lo atraía, que le inspiraba la más tierna devoción cada vez que la sujetaba.

Guardaba en ella sus cuadernos de apuntes, donde dibujaba o tomaba notas, sus lápices, carbonillas o los materiales que gustaría de empuñar, libros y túnicas casuales en caso de ensuciar las que llevaba puestas. En ese momento, sacó desde dentro de ella un paquete envuelto en terciopelo carmesí, que desenvolvió para revelar el manuscrito que Voldemort le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

El hombre había dejado una profunda impresión en él. Quizás no habían intercambiado más que unas cuantas palabras, pero había un sabor en ellas de tintes metálicos, pero suaves a los labios como la seda fría en un día de fiebre. Harry estaba seguro de que había más de lo que parecía a simple vista, un doble significado escondido detrás de simples conversaciones.

Voldemort hablaba palabras de seda, y actuaba inocente, sin embargo dejaba la impresión de que sabía más de lo que podías ver en sus ojos escarlatas. Era una forma muy sutil de ejercer un suave control, y Harry no podía evitar cierto grado de admiración ante tal distinguible talento.

Es un hombre que es y no es a la vez. Que se llena de imágenes, pero que realmente descubres que es nada de lo que piensas de él, y constantemente destruye las ideas preconcebidas. Era lo que se puede llamar 'el verdadero Slytherin'.

Y en sus orbes escarlatas había visto el reflejo de la diversión. Había encontrado su charla con el niño satisfactoria, y auguraba Slytherin como posible destino. Harry se inclinaba a creerle, ya sea porque sus labios de seda lo dijeron, o porque él mismo se encontró hablando con terciopelo a su vez.

Una risa ahogada escapó sus labios. Comenzaba a leer con cuidado el _Trattato_, que había atesorado en uno de los tantos compartimientos secretos de su baúl mientras que en el mes restante de verano se dedicaba a atender evento social tras evento social, y momentos de calidad familiar que lo dejaban exhausto.

Ah, que gracia la de Leonardo para insultar a los artesanos…

- Creerías que aguantarían algo mejor el gas lacrimógeno…- una voz susurró unas horas después, entrando al compartimiento. Harry levantó rápidamente la cabeza, y se encontró con la tez morena de Cygnus Lestrange, el niño que había conocido en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

- ¡Harry! –dijo, sonriendo ampliamente, al reconocerlo. Se sentó enfrente de él, y torció la cabeza a un lado para ver el título del libro que el niño estaba leyendo. El ojiverde notó que llevaba las túnicas del colegio puestas, aunque estuvieran ligeramente descuidadas y desabrochadas.

- Nunca me imaginé que fueras del tipo come-libros…-dijo, ojeando el objeto.

- ¡No soy un come-libros! ¿Acaso no conocen el término 'curiosidad mundana'? –exclamó Harry, cerrando cuidadosamente el libro, y guardándolo en su mochila.

- ¿Qué te lleva a leer manuscritos de la edad media acerca de la pintura?-respondió, alzando una ceja, Cygnus-. Algo bastante específico para simple 'curiosidad mundana' como te gusta llamarlo.

Harry miró con molestia a niño enfrente suyo, que en ese momento le sonreía con travesura.

- Hola, como estás, ¿acaso no te han enseñado las reglas básicas de etiqueta?

- Puede ser que madre se haya salteado una lección o dos entre las clases de tortura y Artes Oscuras – el ojiverde no falló en notar el ligero resentimiento en la voz del once añero, sin embargo no comentó nada.

- ¿Has aprendido acerca de las Artes Oscuras ya? – decidió cambiar de tema, sabiamente.

- Si, mis padres opinaban que la edad no representa nada cuando se es sangrepura. Sé que tío Lucius no te permitía practicar precisamente por eso.

- Sólo tengo experiencia teórica, por así decirlo –asintió Harry.

- Déjamelo a mí – Cygnus le guiñó un ojo y se sentó junto a él-. ¡Te salvaré de las garras de Rowena! –exclamó dramáticamente. Harry sonrió de lado, y se llevó una mano a la frente.

- ¡Cygnus Lestrange, eres el primer niño de mi edad al que conozco, y ya intentas corromperme!

- ¿Yo? Tan sólo intento guiarte por el buen camino.

- Si lo que dicen de tu madre es verdad, entonces tal vez planeas usarme de muñeco de prácticas de tortura.

- Entonces si lo que dicen de Lucius Malfoy es verdad, debería pensar que llevas espejos en tus túnicas las veinticuatro horas del día.

- Touché –admitió Harry.

Cygnus asintió, y giró su cabeza para mirar fuera de la ventana, mientras jugaba inconcientemente con uno de los botones de su túnica.

- Realmente pensé que serías como tu hermano –admitió, luego de un tiempo-. Ya sabes, esperaba encontrar un Malfoy vanidoso, hábil en política, muy astuto, pero que posee un ego demasiado inflado. Sin ofender –volteó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry-, por supuesto. Me has impresionado.

El ojiverde lo miró unos momentos, contemplando qué decir. Había algo misterioso y atrayente en Cygnus, una chispa que entre los dos se había dado a instantes de conocerse. Por supuesto, se había tomado algo a pecho las palabras acerca de su familia. Después de todo, muchas veces había visto cómo los juzgaban sin conocerlos, basados en efímeras impresiones con poco sustento verídico, y aquello siempre le había molestado. Siempre había pensado que su familia –Lucius, Draco y Narcisa- era maravillosa, y no podía comprender porque nadie podía ver aquella faceta de ellos como él, pero con el tiempo se fue resignando. Uno es lo que los otros desean ver, después de todo.

- Me he acostumbrado a no ver lo que quiero ver, sino lo que es –comentó Harry finalmente, apoyando su cabeza en la palma de la mano. Cygnus alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada, e instantes después la puerta del compartimiento se volvió a abrir.

- Disculpen, y-yo, ¿h-han v-v-visto a mi s-sapo, T-trevor?- era un niño de cabello castaño, y que parecía muy retraído. Harry lo reconoció como Neville Longbottom, a quien había conocido en la tienda de túnicas.

- No –negó el ojiverde-. Tu eres Longbottom, ¿cierto? Nos conocimos en Madame Malkins.

Neville asintió, una sonrisa tentativa comenzando a formarse en sus labios.

- ¿Trevor es tu sapo, dices? ¿Podrías darnos algún tipo de descripción?- interrumpió bruscamente Cygnus, algo molesto.

Neville lo miró con algo de temor, y bajó la cabeza, mientras murmuraba:

- S-si, b-bueno, e-e-él es verde y t-tiene p-pintas v-violetas en la espalda…

- Te avisaremos si lo encontramos – aseguró Harry-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

Neville adoptó una expresión concentrada unos momentos, y luego respondió.

- Un niño p-pelirrojo estaba corriendo y se t-tropezó accidentalmente conmigo… yo tenía a T-trevor entre las manos, y cuando m-me levanté, ya no e-e-estaba más.

- ¿En que parte del tren fue eso?

- ¡Qué importa! – dijo Cygnus, alzando su varita. Neville retrocedió, mirando el objeto con ojos desorbitados, y Harry puso una mano en su hombro para calmarlo-. No somos asquerosos muggles, ¡usemos un hechizo convocador!

Harry estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando una niña pelirroja apareció en la puerta del compartimiento, detrás de Neville.

- No he podido encont…- se detuvo abruptamente, y una sonrisa se formó en rostro-. ¡Harry, Cygnus! – saludó alegremente.

El ojiverde inmediatamente la reconoció como Mafalda Weasley-Crabbe, una de las niñas de su edad que habían asistido a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

- Malfoy y Lestrange para ti- gruñó Cygnus. La pelirroja no pareció escucharle, o simplemente no quiso, y cerró la puerta del compartimiento detrás de ella, empujando a Neville. Harry ayudó al niño a sentarse, tras lo cual se acomodó en el asiento junto al otro moreno.

- Me he encontrado con Astoria y Lianne mientras buscaba a Trevor, justamente se preguntaban dónde estaban ustedes dos. Estaban bastante nerviosas, debo decir igual que yo, con todo esto de la Selección.

- Si, pensar que estoy hablando con una futura Hufflepuff también me pone nervioso – comentó Cygnus secamente.

- Lestrange…-gruñó la pelirroja, pero Harry los interrumpió lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a ambos.

- Y tú, Neville, ¿a cuál casa piensas que irás? – preguntó, mirando al castaño.

- Hufflepuff –dijo en una voz muy ahogada.

-Si es que _llegan_ a admitirte en una, por supuesto.

- ¡Cygnus!

- ¡Harry!

- ¡Callate!

- ¡Si tengo razón! ¿Para qué buscar un sapo si puedes utilizar el encantamiento convocador? – Cygnus agitó su varita en el aire, enfatizando el punto, mientras dos puntos rojos comenzaban a crecer en las mejillas de Neville.

- ¿Sabes hacerlo? – Preguntó Mafalda, escéptica-. Es un encantamiento de tercer año, después de todo.

El niño rodó sus ojos.

- Puede que a una sangresucia como tú no le salga, pero…

- ¡Cygnus, basta! – Lo detuvo Harry-. El encantamiento convocador es una herramienta útil, pero no conviene hacerlo en un ser vivo, sobre todo si no se tiene idea de su posición. Trevor podría estar a sólo centímetros de un cuchillo que podría empalarlo y o último que necesita es una fuerza mágica que lo lleve directo a su muerte.

- Si, madre – suspiró Cygnus. Mafalda le envió una mirada de superioridad, mientras Harry sacaba su propia varita.

- Sin embargo, hay hechizos simples de rastreo que podrían servir. _¡Locación Trevor!_ –Murmuró, y un fino hilo de energía azul salió disparado de su varita y del mismo compartimiento, atravesando la puerta-. Tan sólo hay que seguir el haz de luz, y te llevará a Trevor.

- ¡Qué útil! Leí acerca de los hechizos de ese tipo, pero parecían muy avanzados.

- En general lo son, Mafalda, pero este en particular es una versión más sencilla, aunque con muchas limitaciones.

- ¿Dónde lo leíste? ¿Podrías prestarme el libro? –preguntó, emocionada.

- Eh, en realidad es parte de la biblioteca de mi padre, por lo que…

- Eso significa no, sangresucia. No tienes derecho a ni siquiera posar tus ojos en una reliquia de los Malfoy – escupió Cygnus. Mafalda se levantó, enojada, y cerró la puerta del compartimiento tras ella de un golpe, sobresaltando a Neville.

Este, con la mirada fija en sus zapatos, murmuró:

- S-será m-mejor que vaya a buscar a T-trevor… g-gracias, Malfoy.

- No hay problema Neville, pero llámame Harry – dijo amablemente. Tras ver la espalda del castaño desaparecer de su vista, el ojiverde se volteó hacia Cygnus, quien lo miraba con una expresión aburrida y arrogante en el rostro.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? - le preguntó, visiblemente molesto.

Cygnus alzó una ceja.

- Ellos lo son. Una sangresucia y un amante de muggles…

- ¿Qué? – lo cortó Harry, irritado.

- ¿Qué? ¡Son basura! No entiendo qué pretendes ganar hablándoles.

- Absolutamente nada –espetó Harry fríamente-. Y si no quieres estar cerca de ellos, no te obligo, pero déjame mantener una conversación civilizada con quien yo quiera.

- Eres extraño – Cygnus inclinó la cabeza a un lado, frunciendo el ceño-. Casi un Gryffindor. Pero Slytherin a la vez.

- ¡Ay, por favor! – Explotó Harry, hablando en rápido francés-. ¿Qué sucede con ustedes británicos y los estereotipos?

Cygnus lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Había tomado lecciones de francés, pero hacía mucho que no lo practicaba, y aquella explosión de palabras que sonaban como si fuese oriundo del país lo había dejado confundido.

- Quise decir – Harry lanzó un suspiro y volvió a hablar en inglés- que tal vez hallan tomado un poco lejos todo esto de las casas de Hogwarts. Encasillar a una persona según una cualidad dominante es un error muy penoso que la mayoría comete.

- Es parte de la naturaleza humana – Cygnus se encogió de hombros-. Todos solemos generalizar o encasillar, sólo que hay veces en lo cual es más notorio. No creo que tenga nada de malo.

- Tal vez.

Harry se levantó del asiento, y miró por la ventana del compartimiento, que daba al pasillo del tren, en busca de algo. Unos momentos más tarde, abrió la puerta y recibió a la señora del carro de los dulces, y ambos niños olvidaron su discusión al poner sus manos en los dulces multicolores que pronto se podían ver descansando en el suelo.

- Debo admitir – dijo Harry, luego de que se terminaran la mayoría y guardaran el resto, descansando acostado sobre el asiento-, que los dulces británicos son una delicia.

- Si, los franceses son unos amargos – dándose cuenta del doble sentido, Cygnus pronto agregó-, tómalo como quieras.

- Evitaré hacer comentario.

- Bien por ti, o tendría que callarte con estas grageas sabor a moco que encontré.

- No planeas usarla en nadie, ¿verdad?

- Vi a unos Weasley mientras echaba la bomba lacrimógena que robé a un policía muggle, creo que estaban en el siguiente compartimiento de donde la tiré.

- ¿Qué hacías robando _bombas_ a _policías muggles_? ¿Cómo sabes que se llaman _policías_?

- Conoce a tu enemigo, Harry – dijo Cygnus crípticamente.

- ¿Un hechizo no sería más que suficiente…?

- Nah, seguramente ahora le echarán la culpa a algún sangresucia.

- ¿Y cómo has tenido contacto con muggles? Pensé que tu familia, de entre todas, aborrecía todo lo relacionado con ellos.

- Todo, menos lo que incluya tortura y muerte. Padre estaba aburrido, y obtuvo permiso para salir a cazar.

- Detente ahí.

- ¡Pero los detalles son lo más jugoso!

- Se entiende el concepto de todas formas.

- Aburrido – Cygnus hizo un puchero bastante macabro, y Harry se dio vuelta para buscar la túnica del colegio en su baúl. Las luces se habían prendido hacía ya rato, y afuera la noche había descendido sobre la tierra.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, y Harry se impresionó con las luces invadiendo la ciudad. Tenía un tinte urbano, pero mágico a la vez, bastante al estilo de Montmartre. Las luces de colores danzarinas en la noche traían a su memoria los recuerdos de los bailes del Moulin de la Gallette, donde las lámparas bailaban al compás de los cuerpos frenéticos y la música alegre. El moreno sabía que se organizaban visitas a partir de tercer año, lo que lo entristecía en cierta medida. Quería conocer la ciudad, observar el movimiento de sus calles y los colores de las mejillas de la gente que se apresura a buscar refugio en un día nevado. Había un pedacito de su vieja Francia allí, y Harry quería ver qué tanto de Inglaterra podría incorporar a sus cuadros.

De todas formas, al darse vuelta, olvido momentáneamente su apuro por visitar Hogsmeade cuando avistó Hogwarts.

Un magnificente castillo medieval, alzándose imponente con sus luces pecadores en el centro de la noche abismal, rodeado de oscuros terrenos en los cuales Harry apenas podía visualizar la forma de un bosque y una pradera, y de los cuales estaba seguro que guardaban el verde más puro que su paleta ofrecía.

- Cuando mi padre dijo que este castillo era precioso, le han faltado palabras – comentó Cygnus a su lado.

- Es más que precioso…- susurró Harry- es arte.

Un hombre entonces los llamó, reuniéndolos a todos. Tenía voz grave y como un gruñido, y su rostro lucía feroz, acentuado por unas patillas grises y manos de uñas amarillentas. No lucía como alguien a quien se debería tener como amenaza.

- ¡Cuatro por bote! – llamó, y Harry se apresuró, junto a Cygnus, a ocupar un bote. Pronto se les unieron Astoria Greengrass y Lianne Rosier, e intercambiaron sus saludos formales mientras los botes comenzaban a moverse.

- ¿Genial, no? –susurró Cygnus, mirando a la figura del hombre que dirigía los botes, parado en el primero de la fila que se movía a través del lago.

- ¿Quién es? –inquirió Harry.

- Fenrir Greyback – respondió Astoria, arrugando un poco su nariz en un gesto de asco-. Mi padre me ha hablado de él. Un sucio licántropo que en los tiempos de guerra, gustaba de matar y morder niños.

- ¡Sucio, por favor! – Exclamó Lestrange, con indignación-. Mi padre trabajó bastante tiempo junto a él. Me ha contado historias de cuando salían a cazar muggles…- miró con admiración al hombre- ¡es genial!

- Me pregunto que hará en una escuela repleta de niños, entonces – preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

- Es el Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos del castillo –respondió Astoria.

- Mi madre –la voz bajita y aguda de Lianne los sorprendió a todos- me contó que comanda una manada de hombres lobos, que viven dentro del Bosque Prohibido.

- Son sólo rumores – Astoria dijo, tratando de sonar segura, pero se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz.

- ¡Genial! ¿Me acompañas, Harry? – exclamó Cygnus. El ojiverde simplemente le dirigió una mirada que decía "ni en coma, siendo arrastrado por una horda de gigantes alcoholizados".

- ¡Acompáñenme! – se escuchó el gruñido de Greyback, cuando los botes se detuvieron. Unas escaleras de piedra caliza se extendían hacia una entrada de puertas majestuosas, a la que llegaron rápidamente. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver un vestíbulo espacioso y brillante, en el cual los esperaba un hombre relativamente joven, de porte elegante, cabello oscuro y ojos grises.

Alzó una mano, y los estudiantes callaron al instante, curiosos de saber quién era el mago.

- Mi nombre es Regulus Black – dijo con voz suave-, y soy el profesor de Transfiguración. Quisiera darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts, donde pasarán los próximos siete años aprendiendo todos los secretos para controlar la magia que se las ha brindado. En esta institución, separamos a los estudiantes en cuatro grupos, según sus rasgos personales; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Serán seleccionados en alguna de estas casas, las cuales serán una pequeña familia para ustedes durante su estancia aquí. Por cada logro que realicen, su casa ganará puntos, de la misma forma que los perderá si rompen las reglas. La casa con mayor puntaje al final del año recibe la Copa de las Casas, un premio al mérito.

- Dicho sea esto, entonces, bienvenidos a Hogwarts – el profesor extendió una mano hacia las puertas del Gran Salón, que se abrieron lentamente, dejando ver cuatro mesas alineadas en forma paralela, repletas de alumnos de túnicas negras, y una gran mesa principal en la que los profesores se hallaban sentados.

Caminando torpemente, los niños se acercaron formando una fila a un taburete en el cual descansaba un viejo sombrero raído.

Sin embargo, pocos de ellos lo notaron, encantados como estaban al ver las nubes que se cernían sobre ellos en el techo encantado del comedor.

"_Realmente Narcisa tenía razón… esto es magnífico" _pensó Harry, recordando el pequeño arreglo de su cama francesa. Apenas notó la melodiosa voz que emergía de la tela rasgada del Sombrero Seleccionador, cantando acerca de las cualidades de las casas.

- Cuando diga sus nombres, por favor acérquense al taburete y colóquense el sombrero – la voz del profesor Black lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones, y observó que el hombre tenía un largo pergamino en la mano.

- ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña rubia de aspecto rollizo y mejillas sonrosadas se acercó al taburete. Este no tardó en gritar:

- ¡Hufflepuff! – y una entusiasta ronda de aplausos emergió de la mesa correspondiente.

La Ceremonia continuó.

- ¡Bones, Susan!

- ¡Hufflepuff!

Harry sintió una mano apoyándose en su hombro, y se volteó para ver a Cygnus, quien puso ambas manos en los bolsillos y le susurró al oído:

- ¿Quieres apostar cuántos van a Hufflepuff? Este año va a estar repleta esa casa.

Mientras "Boot-Crouch, Terry" era seleccionado para Ravenclaw, Harry sonrió y respondió:

- Más bien me parece que este año Slytherin se va a llenar.

- A menos que estemos en una generación de genios, no veo la más remota posibilidad – Cygnus apenas se hizo escuchar por el aplauso generado por "Crabbe, Vincent", el primer miembro de Slytherin de ese año.

- ¿Genios como ese? – inquirió Harry, alzando una ceja.

- Con alguien nos debemos divertir, cuando los Gryffindor se escondan en su Sala Común.

- ¡Davis, Tracey!

- ¡Slytherin!

- Hablas como si ya me consideraras parte de Slytherin.

- Oh, vamos, Harry, es obvio.

-Me está empezando a preocupar esta insana obsesión en compartir cuarto conmigo, Cygnus. ¿Debería asumir que piensas acosarme mientras duermo?

- ¿Acosarte? ¡Casi me descubres! Preferiría viol…

Pero el aplauso de la mesa de Gryffindor ahogó las palabras de Lestrange cuando recibieron a "Finnigan-Bole, Seamus".

- Me alegra saber que lo primero que tendré que pedirle al profesor Black en la clase de Transfiguración es enseñarme a hacer un cinturón de castidad.

- Arruinaría tu figura, Harry querido –bromeó Cygnus.

- No pensaba usarlo en mí.

- Ouch.

- ¡Greengrass, Astoria!

- Mira, allí va la niña – señaló el moreno de ojos oscuros.

- ¡Slytherin! – sentenció el sombrero, y la mesa correspondiente aplaudió con decoro.

- No lo dudaba – afirmó Harry.

Los estudiantes siguieron desfilando frente al resto de los mayores, hasta que finalmente llegó el turno de Cygnus.

- ¡Lestrange, Cygnus! – llamó el profesor Black, e inmediatamente el niño caminó con paso cómodo y confiado hasta el taburete. Apenas rozó su cabeza cuando gritó:

- ¡Slytherin!

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa desde su lugar en la fila, mientras el onceañero caminaba con arrogancia y el inicio de una astuta mueca en los labios hacia su respectiva casa.

Apenas un par de nombres después, entre ellos del de Neville, que fue sorteado en Gryffindor, sintió su llamado.

- ¡Potter-Malfoy, Harry!

Sintió la mirada de algunos estudiantes clavarse en su espalda al abrirse paso hacia el Sombrero, y sus oídos acostumbrados al silencio escuchaban perfectamente los pequeños susurros interesados de los adolescentes. "Escuché que en su fiesta de presentación en sociedad trajeron dragones", "mi padre lo ha visto varias veces, es buen amigo de los Malfoy", "nos conocemos desde siempre, piensa tenerme de secretario cuando gane su plaza en el Wizengamot".

Rió mentalmente de algunos comentarios, y siguió adelante con su máscara neutral, sin traicionar ningún sentimiento a través de ella. A decir verdad, no estaba nervioso como el resto de sus compañeros, sino curioso.

Era una situación muy interesante.

El Sombrero Seleccionar cayó sobre su cabeza y los murmullos de apagaron.

"_Bien, bien, me alegra ver finalmente al último de los Potter" _sintió una voz en su mente. _"Tus padres eran dos orgullosos Gryffindor, pero te han criado como todo un Slytherin. Veo lealtad, pero sólo a tu familia, valor, pero sólo cuando te conviene. Intelecto, eres curioso por naturaleza, y te dejas llevar por el simple gozo de aprender sin tener motivos ulteriores. Hay astucia, si, veo en tu mente los trucos y las mentiras que armas para proteger lo que amas… ¿dónde te pondré? Tienes gran potencial, Ravenclaw te llevaría hasta lo más alto. Pero Slytherin te daría los medios para hacer lo que tanto amas, para protegerlo a toda costa. ¿Qué deseas, Harry Potter?"_

"Si ser un Slytherin significa libertad para pintar, pues déjame allí."

"_Aunque si quisieras, Gryffindor te daría la fuerza para no dejar que nada se imponga en tu camino. Es la libertad que se revela, en cambio Slytherin te daría una libertad oculta."_

"La libertad es libertad. ¿Qué más quiero cuando tengo mis pinceles?"

"_Una respuesta astuta, sin duda. Al parecer, el coraje no juega ningún papel aquí, entonces serás…"_

_- _¡Slytherin!

Harry sintió el Sombrero deslizarse por encima de su cabeza, y pronto las luces del salón lo encandilaron. Sin embargo, un fuerte aplauso de la mesa de las serpientes lo devolvió a la realidad, y se compuso rápidamente para caminar con paso seguro hasta ella.

- ¡Harry! – la voz de su hermano mayor lo llamó. A su lado, había un espacio vacío en el cual una mano pálida lo invitaba a sentarse.

El ojiverde sonrió, y se reunió con su hermano, que lo envolvió en un rápido abrazo.

- ¡Estaba seguro que seguirías mis pasos!

- En realidad pensé en seguir los de padre, no los tuyos…

- Me ofendes, hermano – dijo en tono dolido, llevándose una mano al pecho. Harry le golpeó con un codo, mientras aplaudía a Lianne, que había sido aceptada en Slytherin.

- Hey, Harry, felicitaciones – lo saludó Blaise. Theodore, Millicent y Daphne hicieron lo mismo, mientras el profesor Black comenzaba a llegar al final de la lista.

- ¡Weasley-Crabbe, Mafalda!

- Ugh, pensé que sólo había un Weasley por año – comentó Theo.

- Encima esta es sangresucia – dijo Draco-. Sé que es hija de un primo muggle de la familia.

- Preferiría irme del país antes de que me pasara algo así. ¡Un muggle en la familia, qué horror! – Millicent añadió.

- O un squib – asintió Daphne.

- Y adoptada por un Crabbe… qué desastre.

El grupo de cuarto año se quedó mudo al escuchar las palabras del Sombrero a continuación.

- ¡Slytherin!

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – exclamó Blaise.

- Debe estar bromeando.

- ¡Qué decadente! Ese viejo pedazo de trapo debe estar empezando a perder su magia. ¡Honestamente…!

- Era algo predecible – comentó tranquilamente Harry. Todos lo miraron, confundidos-. Ya saben, familia deshonrada, pobre infancia, adicta a los libros… siempre va a apuntar a superarse para ser reconocida, por lo que es ambiciosa, lo suficiente como para que el Sombrero la envíe a Slytherin.

Todos hicieron una pausa momentánea, mientras era sorteado el último niño, precisamente un niño pelirrojo primo de Mafalda, Ron Weasley-Black.

- ¡Gryffindor! –gritó el sombrero su última palabra antes del siguiente año.

Ansiosos por empezar el banquete, los estudiantes tornaron sus miradas a la mesa principal, donde el director, un hombre de mediana edad, ojos negros cansados pero desafiantes y calculadores, y muchas cicatrices en la cara se levantó de su asiento para silenciar el Gran Salón con un gesto de la mano.

- Los anuncios se darán luego del Banquete. Ahora, a comer – dijo, su voz suave y grave como la de un barítono.

- ¿Ese es Augustus Rookwood? Luce bastante maltratado – comentó Harry, graciosamente sirviéndose de varios platos en la mesa.

- Manejaba la red de Inteligencia hasta hace unos años, pero luego de que mi madre resignara, necesitaban a alguien capaz que realizara el trabajo – comentó una voz junto a Harry, y todos se dieron vuelta para observar a Cygnus, quien con una mirada hizo correr a un niño de segundo año de su asiento, para sentarse junto a su amigo.

- Lestrange –saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza Theo, seguido por algunas respetuosas pero carentes de sentimiento, por parte de los demás adolescentes.

- Las cosas se ponían aburridas, y ya no podía aguantar junto a esa sangresucia, así que decidí venir aquí.

- Precisamente porque no te hemos llamado es porque en este instante te alejas de aquí –dijo, cortante, Draco. Sus ojos grises de hielo parecieron endurecerse durante un instante.

- Alguien está un tanto alterado hoy, ¿eh? De todas formas, parece ser que has olvidado que me importa muy poco tu opinión, mucho menos tus amenazas vacías.

- Me sorprende, Cygnus, la habilidad que tienes para meterte en peleas – comentó Theo, divertido.

- Es otro encanto mío.

Harry rió, y Draco no pudo evitar mirarlo preocupado. Permaneció la mayor parte de la cena en silencio, al igual que sus compañeros, salvo por alguna que otra pequeña charla que el ojiverde, Theodore y Cygnus compartían. El director Rookwood se levantó, y la cháchara de los estudiantes cesó.

- Me gustaría recordarles que el Bosque Prohibido tiene su nombre por alguna razón, y que no dudaremos en dejar sus cadáveres allí en caso de que se sometieran a su propia estupidez –algunos sonrieron levemente-. La lista de artículos prohibidos ha aumentado considerablemente este año, y está a su disposición en cualquier momento en la oficina del celador Filch, junto a la lista de castigos por posesión de dichos objetos. También debo recordarles que está terminantemente prohibido practicar Artes Oscuras en los pasillos, y que el corredor del tercer piso está fuera de los límites de aquellos que no quieren sufrir una muerte dolorosa.

- Espero tengan un buen año. Pueden retirarse.

Harry se levantó, listo para irse, cuando sintió una mano que tomaba su brazo. Se giró para encontrarse con la cara preocupada de su hermano, quien lo llevó a un rincón solitario, por el cual nadie pasaba.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Lestrange sucede, Harry – respondió el rubio.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- No confíes en él, por más amable que pueda ser. Trata de mantenerlo como compañero, pero jamás como amigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es… complicado, Harry –Draco se pasó una mano por su cabello-. Por ahora trata de evitarlo lo más que puedas, el no es de fiar. Más importante, es demasiado peligroso.

- Lo sé Draco, sé que quizás es un poco más retorcido que la mayoría, pero ¿quién no lo es?

Su hermano lo tomó de ambos hombros, y acercó su cara a la suya.

- No entiendes, Harry. No es sólo un 'poco' retorcido. Créeme, he visto cómo eran las cosas cuando su madre era directora. ¡Es mi tía, por Merlín! La he conocido, a ella y a Rodolphus. Déjame decirte que algo deben estar planeando, los tres. Y que no es beneficioso de ninguna manera, ni para ti ni para mí.

- ¡Draco, no estoy en peligro! ¡Soy bastante inteligente como para cuidar de mí mismo!

- Si, pero eres demasiado crédulo e ingenuo. Él tomará provecho de eso.

- Draco…

- Harry, esto es serio, muy serio. Mantente lejos de él, ¿entendido?

- Entendido –dijo, rodando los ojos. Su hermano dejó escapar un suspiro, y comenzó a caminar hacia las mazmorras, seguido un poco más tarde por el moreno.

Mientras tanto, de la sombra emergía un niño de ojos oscuros como la noche y cabellos igual de negros, sonriendo malignamente.

**Notas de Autor:**

Nota rápida porque estoy a punto de caer dormida sobre el teclado: Mafalda Weasley es un personaje creado por J.K., pero dejada fuera de los libros (iba a aparecer en GOF, o CDF), y la teoría de las 'adopciones' de los nacidos de muggles lo saqué de "Prince of the Dark Kingdom", un muy buen fic.

Besos, y dejen reviews :D


	6. Sociología Cotidiana

_**Chapitre Six - **Sociología Cotidiana  
_

* * *

_- Entendido –dijo, rodando los ojos. Su hermano dejó escapar un suspiro, y comenzó a caminar hacia las mazmorras, seguido un poco más tarde por el moreno._

* * *

_Mientras tanto, de la sombra emergía un niño de ojos oscuros como la noche y cabellos igual de negros, sonriendo malignamente._

- ¡¿A qué hora pensabas levantarte?!

- Cygnus, por el amor de Merlín, cierra el pico…- murmuró Harry entre bostezos, sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en francés.

- ¡Aguamenti! – el chorro de agua fría fue suficiente para que saltara de la cama, confundido y adormilado. El niño pestañeó varias veces, antes de tratar de levantarse, sin darse cuenta del fuerte agarre que tenían las sábanas enrolladas alrededor de su cuerpo. Se deshizo de ellas con fastidio, tratándose de levantarse del suelo, mientras Cygnus reía a carcajadas. Todavía se escuchaban los ronquidos de Crabbe y Goyle, dos de sus compañeros, en el fondo de la habitación.

- Me las vas a pagar, Lestrange – gruñó Harry, mientras recogía sus cosas y entraba al baño. Al pasar notó con curiosidad las cortinas entreabiertas de la quinta cama de la habitación, y podría haber jurado que desde allí, alguien lo miraba.

Mientras se preparaba, trató de recordar la selección. Su ceño se frunció. ¿Quiénes eran los nuevos Slytherin? Cygnus, él mismo, Crabbe, Goyle, otro niño de aspecto tranquilo llamado Puzzle, Astoria, Lianne, Mafalda, Tracey Davis, y… quien quiera que fuese aquél niño sentado tras las cortinas.

¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

- Distracciones…- murmuró, y descartó el tema.

Al salir del baño, se reunió con Cygnus y Astoria, quien se había despertado tarde por las mismas razones que él.

- Se ve que tu especie plaga al mundo, Harry- comentó el niño de ojos oscuros al ver el aspecto desprolijo de la niña.

- ¡Ahhh… cállaaahh…!- pero Astoria se vio interrumpida por una gran bostezo.

- Si, eso también – se burló Cygnus, y los tres salieron de la sala común.

El Gran Salón los recibió al mismo tiempo que las lechuzas llegaban para entregar el correo del día, y se sentaron junto a los niños de su grupo, en la mitad de la mesa de Slytherin.

- Buenos días – saludó Harry cordialmente, mientras tomaba una tostada. Lianne estaba leyendo los horarios, y levantó la cabeza para murmurar un pequeño "hola", mientras que Mafalda no contestó, engrosada como estaba en la lectura del libro de transfiguraciones de su año.

- Ni siquiera la primera clase, ¿y ya preparándote para el fracaso?

- No molestes, Lestrange – respondió ella, sin sacar la vista del libro.

- Buenos días – interrumpió una niña de cabello castaño, sentada junto a Lianne, mientras Harry le mandaba una mirada agradecida. Cygnus parecía haber tragado un limón, y todos sabían que no dudaría en escupirlo.

- Hola, tú eres Tracey, ¿verdad?

- Si, mucho gusto, Potter.

- Malfoy, por favor – indicó él suavemente. Ella asintió.

- Guardé tres horarios para ustedes – dijo, y les entregó tres parches de pergamino. Tras agradecerle, Harry se fijó en su horario, y notó que la primera clase del día era Transfiguraciones doble con Ravenclaw, seguido de dos de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hufflepuff. Luego del almuerzo, tendrían Pociones doble con Gryffindor.

- Parece ser que la primera la tenemos con Black – comentó Cygnus, tomando un bollo.

- Profesor Black – corrigió Harry. Su amigó rodó los ojos.

- Hey, ahora que lo pienso… ¿no habían dos chicos más en nuestro año?

- Crabbe y Goyle están durmiendo. Reza para que el Apocalipsis los despierte, Davis.

- No, no, esos no… el niño de cabello negro y el otro, medio rubio.

- Ah, Puzzle…- dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño-. Es el moreno, lo saludé ayer por la noche.

- ¿Y el otro? – preguntó Astoria.

- No recuerdo su nombre… Ni siquiera sabía que lo habían seleccionado para Slytherin.

- Gabriel Carther – Mafalda estaba guardando el libro dentro de su mochila, mientras tomaba una galleta-. Mira, está allí, al final de la mesa – apuntó con un dedo, y todos se giraron a ver al niño, sentado enfrente de Puzzle, comiendo con la cabeza gacha.

- Parece un poco deprimido, ¿no? – comentó Astoria.

- Quizás no esperaba ser sorteado en Slytherin.

- ¿Quién en su sano juicio se deprimiría por entrar en Slytherin, Davis?

- No sé si te has enterado que existe algo que se llama "opinión", Lestrange –respondió la niña, molesta.

- Basta, basta – calmó Harry los ánimos-. Lo invitaré a sentarse con nosotros.

- ¡Pero tenemos clase dentro de quince minutos!

- Entonces caminemos hasta la clase con él.

- ¿Para qué? – Preguntó Cygnus, alzando una ceja-. Si le interesa tener amigos, entonces podría acercarse él solito.

Harry bufó, molesto, e ignoró al moreno, para levantarse y caminar hasta el final de la mesa. Sin embargo, a medio camino sintió una mano en el brazo, y se giró para encontrarse con su hermano.

- Buenos días, Draco – lo saludó con una sonrisa.

- Harry – respondió el saludo con un asentimiento de la cabeza-, padre te ha respondido la carta.

Draco le ofreció el pergamino enrollado, que Harry tomó gustoso.

- Gracias, Dray…- desenrolló la carta, y distraídamente dejó que su hermano lo llevase a sentarse en la mesa.

- ¿Cómo ha estado tu primer noche? – preguntó el mayor, mientras guardaba unos libros en su bolso.

- El dormitorio es algo frío…- respondió, sin despegar sus ojos del pergamino.

- Te acostumbras… el tiempo en Inglaterra es frío. Al menos más que el francés.

- Y Cygnus ronca.

Blaise, que se hallaba sentado enfrente de ellos, dejó escapar una pequeña risita ahogada, que fue acompañada por la del ojiverde. Draco, en cambio, dejó que una máscara inexpresiva cayera sobre sus facciones, ignorando por completo el comentario.

- En fin…- dijo Harry, doblando prolijamente la carta y guardándola en el bolsillo de su túnica.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho padre?- preguntó Draco, curioso.

- Me felicitó por haber entrado a Slytherin, que me comportara, estudiara, etcétera y etcétera – respondió sin ganas-. Lo usual.

- Bienvenido al sórdido mundo de la correspondencia en Hogwarts –ambos hermanos rieron.

- Hey, Draco, tengo Transfiguraciones en…- Harry echó un vistazo a su muñeca, en la que llevaba un reloj de plata- diez minutos. ¿Te importa…?

- No, anda, ya te molestaré durante el almuerzo –Harry sonrió, y le dio un rápido abrazo antes de pararse. Trató de hallar a Carther, pero al parecer este ya se había ido. Suspiró, resignado, y alcanzó a sus amigos, que ya salían del Gran Salón.

* * *

- No fue una clase muy difícil – comentó Harry a Mafalda, mientras caminaban a la Clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Los hechizos del principio fueron fáciles, no pensé que nos adentraríamos hasta la transfiguración de objetos medianos en una sola clase… Debería haber leído más – se lamentó la niña.

El moreno la miró pensativo un momento.

- Creo que quizás deberías haber usado más magia… tus tazas parecían a punto de transformarse, pero no tenían energía suficiente.

- ¿Tú crees? – Preguntó la pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño-. Creo que algo así está en el ensayo que el profesor Black me pidió…-suspiró- al menos me recomendó algunos libros donde se explica a fondo la teoría de transfiguración.

Harry asintió, y tras unos momentos, apuntó hacia una figura oscura que bajaba por la colina a unos metros de ellos.

- Mira, ese debe ser Cygnus… ¿Lo alcanzamos?

- Ve tú…- respondió la niña, arrugando la nariz. Harry se encogió de hombros y corrió hasta alcanzar al niño.

- Pensé que habías ido al dormitorio – le dijo, en cuanto llegó a su lado. Sin embargo, en cuanto la figura se volteó, notó que aquél no era su amigo moreno, sino Puzzle.

- Oh, disculpa, pensé que eras Cygnus – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- No hay problema – respondió el niño, mirándolo con interés-. Ayer no tuvimos chance de presentarnos correctamente, si mal no recuerdo – Harry asintió-. Mi nombre es Thomas Puzzle.

- Harry Potter-Malfoy, pero llámame Harry.

Thomas asintió.

- ¿De qué familia provienes? – Preguntó el moreno, frunciendo el ceño-. No por sonar como mi hermano, pero no reconozco tu apellido.

Su compañero dejó escapar una risa ahogada.

- Si, sin duda es curioso. Soy guarda del estado.

Harry lo miró extrañado por unos momentos.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Bien, no te conozco mucho, pero por cómo te luciste en Transfiguraciones, debes ser muy inteligente. Y pareces ser muy amable… me parece raro que no te hayan adoptado.

- No me interesa que me adopten – respondió Thomas con un deje frío en la voz, y movió una mano como si quisiera alejar una mosca-. De todas formas pasaré prácticamente los siguientes siete años en Hogwarts, antes de ser legalmente un adulto… ¿para qué molestarse?

- Para qué molestarse, sin duda…- repitió Harry, distraídamente-. Supongo que Mafalda tendrá competición.

Thomas rió, y el ojiverde no pudo evitar sentir una cierta crueldad entre sus carcajadas.

- Es aplicada, pero no estamos en el mismo nivel.

Harry lo contempló por unos momentos, pero decidió no darle importancia.

- No parece una clase muy higiénica –comentó, observando con una ligera mueca el terreno desnudo en el que el profesor Avery los estaba esperando.

- ¿Demasiado Malfoy como para ensuciarse? – preguntó Thomas sin dejar afuera una cierta malicia.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo, bajando la vista por unos momentos.

- No te das ni idea.

El ojiverde se adelantó, saltando las piedras que hacían de rústicas escaleras, hasta llegar a lo que parecía un corral, totalmente embarrado. Algunos alumnos ya se habían hecho presentes, y esperaban parados junto al profesor, delante de unas toscas mesas de madera con sus correspondientes sillas, que la clase empezara. Al parecer, la primera clase sería de sólo teoría.

- Harry, ¡por aquí! – lo llamó la voz de Cygnus.

Al llegar a su lado, se giró para invitar a Puzzle, pero notó que se había retirado a una esquina, y no parecía tener ningún problema con ello.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó el niño de ojos negros al notar la dirección de la mirada de su amigo.

- Thomas Puzzle, otro de los chicos de nuestro año. De enserio Cygnus, uno pensaría que eres distraído.

- ¿Puzzle? – El niño arrugó la nariz-. Otro asqueroso sangre sucia.

Harry rodó los ojos.

- Y allí vamos de nuevo.

- Ese viejo sombrero ya debe estar fallando; mira que seleccionar dos sangre sucias para Slytherin…

- Cygnus, tienen el nivel de magia suficiente como para entrar en Hogwarts, déjalos en paz.

- Eso no quita que ensucien nuestra sangre.

Harry ignoró el comentario y se giró a ver al profesor, quien estaba tomando lista. Al parecer el resto de la clase finalmente había llegado.

- Bienvenidos a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas –dijo el hombre en cuanto el último alumno de la lista dijo su "presente"-. Mi nombre es Decius Avery, y seré su profesor hasta tercero en esta asignatura.

Dos horas más tardes, Harry arrastraba a Cygnus fuera del corral donde se impartía la clase.

- ¿Puedes caminar por ti mismo? La verdad es que estás muy pesado –dijo, molesto.

- Si las clases siguen así…- murmuró Lestrange, quien parecía a punto de quedarse dormido. Harry lo soltó, tras comprobar que su amigo estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para caminar.

- Pensé que te gustaba esta clase –comentó.

- Me gustaría si Greyback la diese, ¡no este pelmazo!

- Pero si el profesor Avery fue durante mucho tiempo verdugo para el Ministerio.

- No parece… Hasta un elfo doméstico haría la clase más interesante.

- Es sólo la primera, no puedes esperar mucho.

Cygnus lo miró con escepticismo, y ambos entraron al Gran Salón, que comenzaba a llenarse.

- ¡Harry! – llamó una voz, y el aludido giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de su hermano, quien le hacía gestos para que se sentara junto a él.

- Voy a buscar algo más interesante para leer que esta basura que nos pidieron para Criaturas Mágicas –dijo Cygnus de repente, y Harry supo que el niño había notado que a diferencia de él, no era bienvenido junto a Draco. Se dio vuelta para disculparse, pero se encontró con un espacio vacío.

- Qué prisa…-murmuró para sí mismo, y fue a sentarse enfrente de Draco.

- Te prometí que te molestaría en el almuerzo –dijo el mayor, sonriendo.

- Todo un Hufflepuff que cumple sus promesas, ¿no?

El rubio gruñó ante el tono jocoso del moreno, y a su lado, Blaise dejó escapar una risa ahogada.

- ¿Qué tal, Blaise? ¿Cómo va tu rutina diaria teniendo que aguantar al rubio?

El joven ignoró la mirada furibunda que Draco le enviaba a su hermano, y respondió con una sonrisa astuta.

- No me la hace fácil, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

- Hola - dijo el aludido con sarcasmo-, ¿y por casa como andamos?

- Pero Blaise es más callado –dijo Harry.

- Y bonito –añadió el joven de piel oscura.

- E inteligente.

- Gracias por regalarme el viaje a la tierra del narcisismo…

- Oh, vamos Draco, sabes que nos encanta molestarte.

- Tú lo pediste además, invitando a Harry aquí a comer con nosotros.

El rubio frunció el ceño y calló. El resto de la comida se repartió entre las primeras impresiones de uno de primer año y los cambios que sufrían los de tercero respecto al año anterior.

Al terminar el almuerzo, Harry buscó con la mirada a Carther, a quien intentaba conocer. Lo encontró saliendo del Gran Salón, y tras dar unas apuradas disculpas, corrió hasta él.

- Disculpa –dijo, algo falto de aliento, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del niño.

Carther se dio vuelta, y Harry podía notar que sus hombros temblaban ligeramente.

- ¿S-si?- preguntó, su voz casi un susurro.

- Noté que estabas solo en el desayuno, y quería saber si no querías acompañarnos, ya sabes, por si te pierdes.

Harry pudo ver algo de sorpresa, desconcierto y gratitud en los ojos miel del niño, y le sonrió.

- Por cierto, mi nombre es Harry Malfoy.

- G-gabriel Carther…-respondió él.

- ¿Te importa si te llamo Gabriel? Tú llámame como quieras.

- S-si, gracias.

Harry volvió a sonreírle, y había comenzado a caminar, cuando sintió una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡Miren, qué ternura! Las serpientes viajan en manada.

Podía haber de todo en aquella voz, menos afecto. El moreno frunció el ceño, y se volteó para observar a un niño pelirrojo de primer año, Ron Weasley-Black si no se equivocaba, que lo miraba con desprecio.

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¿Eres sordo o qué? - el tono agresivo de Weasley parecía haber asustado a Gabriel, quien se escondió detrás de Harry. Esto al parecer provocó mucha gracia entre los Gryffindor, que comenzaron a reírse.

- ¡Ahí tienes un Slytherin para ti! –gritó un niño que Harry reconoció como Seamus Finnigan-Bole-. Traidores, y encima cobardes.

- No valen la pena –suspiró Harry, molesto, y se dio vuelta para irse.

- ¿No ves lo que dije? ¿Qué pasa, Potter, los malos Gryffindors te asustan?

- Cállate, Weasley –una voz fría habló detrás del grupo de Gryffindors. Harry la reconoció como la de Cygnus-. Yo que tú me limpiaría la boca antes de hablar de traidores.

- ¡Idiota! – gritó el pelirrojo. Harry observó la gente que los rodeaba, y caminó hacia Cygnus, Gabriel detrás de él.

- Al parecer la inmundicia de tu familia es hereditaria, Weasley… y yo qué pensé que después de perder a mami y al pobre Percy, habían aprendido la lección.

- ¡Imbécil! ¡Dean, suéltame! ¡Dame mi varita! –el pelirrojo luchaba contra el fuerte agarre de su amigo, y su rostro estaba lívido de furia, sus ojos azules brillando con odio.

- Paté…-pero Harry interrumpió a su amigo tomándolo fuertemente del brazo, y arrastrándolo con fuerza hacia las mazmorras, donde tendrían Pociones en diez minutos.

- ¡Harry, suéltame! –ordenó Cygnus, comenzando a enojarse.

- Basta –el tono frío en la voz del ojiverde lo sorprendió, pero aún así siguió luchando.

- ¡Te defendí contra Weasley y así me pagas!

Mala elección de palabras. Harry se dio vuelta, y Gabriel dejó escapar un pequeño chillido ahogado, presionándose contra la pared. Cygnus parecía no temer ante aquella mirada, y se paró derecho, desafiando a su amigo.

- Puedo luchar mis propias batallas, no necesito que cubras mis espaldas como si fueras mi niñera –dijo Harry, furioso-. A mi también me molestó lo que dijo, ¡pero no caí en el mismo nivel, insultando a su familia!

Los ojos de Cygnus se entrecerraron levemente, casi con recelo.

- No sabes nada de ellos, Harry. Es una familia de traidores a la sangre, prejuiciosa, ¡y encima pretenden echarnos la culpa por todos sus problemas! ¡No pienso aguantar a un Weasley creyéndose mejor que nosotros!

- ¡Entonces no seas tan estúpido como para responder sus provocaciones! Pensé que eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para ignorar peleas estúpidas como aquellas.

- ¿Es que no tienes honor, Harry? – Cygnus lo miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad y enojo.

El ojiverde resopló.

- Mi honor no pasa por esas estupideces. Hacen falta cosas más profundas que "serpiente traidora" para herir mi orgullo.

- Ese no es el problema y lo sabes; es dejarle creer a Weasley que tiene derecho a _hablarnos._

Harry observó por unos momentos el rostro de Cygnus. Abrió la boca para contestarle, pero alguien se le adelantó.

- Tal vez a la parejita le gustaría calmarse, está por empezar la clase – Puzzle pasó junto a ellos, y giró su cabeza para enviarles una mirada divertida. El ojiverde resopló, y sin decir nada, siguió a su compañero, dejando a Cygnus detrás.

Estaban entre los últimos en llegar, y Harry se sentó junto a Gabriel, en una de las filas de la izquierda. El niño lo miró nervioso, pero bajó rápidamente la mirada. Cygnus y Puzzle se sentaron juntos al fondo, mientras que delante de ellos estaban Crabbe y Goyle. Lianne y Astoria tomaron asiento detrás de Harry, y Mafalda delante, junto a Tracey Davis.

Ojeando el libro, Harry recuperó rápidamente su buen humor. Pociones era su asignatura favorita, y el saber muchos de los brebajes de primer año de memoria no disminuía su entusiasmo. Notó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y miró hacia abajo, para encontrarse con un bollo de pergamino arrugado a sus pies. Estaba por abrirlo cuando sintió que alguien daba un portazo a sus espaldas, y miró hacia atrás para notar que el profesor Snape había llegado. El maestro caminó rápidamente hasta su escritorio, sus túnicas ondeando amenazadoramente detrás de él. Harry sintió algo golpear el suelo, y observó a Gabriel, quien parecía estar tratando de reprimir su terror, levantando un cuaderno.

"_Wow, realmente este chico necesita una poción calmante," _pensó, _"¿por qué se asusta tan fácil?"_

- Guarden eso; en esta clase no habrá nada de tontos movimientos de varita. Mi nombre es Severus Snape, y, para los que no tengan la fortuna de hallarse entre los dotados de capacidad intelectual, soy su profesor de Pociones.

Harry notó que su compañero de banco se relajó visiblemente ante el tono suave, grave del profesor. No podía culparlo, él mismo se sentía atrapado por su voz.

- Les enseñaré a embotellar la fama, elaborar la gloria, y hasta detener la muerte… eso es, si no son la masa de idiotas que tengo que enseñar cada año.

Harry sonrió, y delante suyo podía ver a Mafalda en el borde de su silla, ansiosa por probar que ella no era una idiota.

Mientras el profesor pasaba lista, Harry abrió el papel arrugado por debajo de la mesa, con sumo cuidado para que el severo maestro no se diese cuenta. Alzó una ceja al ver el dibujo de poca calidad, que mostraba a Harry en una posición poco digna en relación con Cygnus. No hacía falta tener muchas luces como para deducir que aquello era de parte de Weasley, por lo que giró brevemente su cabeza para mirar al pelirrojo, quien ahogaba sus risas detrás de su mano, junto a varios Gryffindors. Notó que el chico que había conocido en Madame Malkins, Longbottom, estaba sentado al fondo de la clase, y no parecía para nada cómodo. Un par de niñas sentadas enfrente suyo se daban vuelta ocasionalmente para mirarlo y reírse, y Harry agradeció que el sombrero no lo hubiese puesto en Gryffindor. ¿Sus padres también habrán sido así?

Justo en el momento en el que eligió volver a prestar atención, Snape llamó su nombre.

- Presente, profesor –contestó amablemente, pero notó que el ceño del hombre se fruncía.

- Me temo que eso ya se ha hecho constar, Potter, si su total inatención es indicador de algo.

Por detrás, podía sentir la risita de algunos leones, e incluso de la Cygnus.

- Lo lamento, profesor. Pero Weasley me mantuvo entretenido – Harry le entregó el pergamino a Snape, quien lo vio con desprecio.

- Me temo que no le vendría mal al señor Weasley tomar algunas clases de decencia…-susurró, pero su voz se escuchaba perfectamente en toda la mazmorra. El pelirrojo, mientras tanto, le dedicó a Harry una mirada de total odio-. Y de dibujo –muchos Slytherin se rieron-. Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor, Weasley, por faltarle el respeto un compañero.

El niño parecía a punto de replicar, pero Finnigan lo detuvo.

- Decisión sabia, señor Finnigan, a menos que quieran empezar el año con puntos de menos –se giró hacia Harry-. Esperaría algo mejor de un Slytherin que dejarse distraer por las bromas de un Gryffindor, señor Potter.

Harry no comentó, y el hombre comenzó la lección.

- Hoy empezaremos a hacer la poción congelante; debería ser lo suficientemente fácil de hacer hasta para ustedes. Las instrucciones están en la pizarra, y los métodos en sus libros.

Tras unos segundos en los que nadie se movió, alzó la voz:

- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan?

Inmediatamente todos se apresuraron hacia los gabinetes donde se guardaban los instrumentos de primer año, y comenzaron a trabajar en sus pociones. Harry caminó tranquilamente, y consiguió sus utensilios, sin poder evitar algún que otro empujón de algún Gryffindor enojado.

Algo molesto, comenzó a trabajar en su poción. Como el profesor había dicho, de una manera menos amable claro está, aquella era una poción fácil de realizar, por lo que se puso a trabajar de forma automática.

Al conocerlo, en su viaje a Diagon Alley antes de su fiesta de cumpleaños, no había notado lo mucho que el hombre lo despreciaba. No entendía cómo, cuando era tan obvio, pero supuso que al estar tan emocionado por conocer a su ídolo intelectual, no reparó en ciertas cosas. Sin embargo, durante su estadía en la mansión Malfoy, se fue hacienda cada vez más evidente el poco afecto que le tenía. Quizás en otras circunstancias lo hubiese odiado, pero al parecer la asignatura que ambos amaban había servido de algo para ganar un poco de su favor.

Que no era mucho, si venía al caso.

Harry se preguntaba cuál era la razón de esto; era irracional pensar que sin haberlo conocido, lo despreciaba. Había algo en el medio; algo que había pasado en el pasado que estaba relacionado con él. Por tal razón le preguntó a Lucius, quien se encogió de hombros y respondió "es un hombre arisco, no le gusta conocer gente nueva".

Harry no le creyó. Arisco, sí, el hombre lo era. Pero eso no explica el simple odio que Snape profesaba hacia él. Debía haber algún motivo, seguramente relacionado con su pasado. ¿Tendría que ver con sus padres? Después de todo, Snape debería ser de la misma edad que ellos, si su apariencia era indicador de algo.

Suspiró; no había mucho que pudiese hacer. Le molestaba que el profesor lo rechazase sin haberlo conocido, pero no quería juzgar sin saber qué había pasado antes.

Eso no significaba que su estima por el maestro de pociones hubiese permanecido intacta; ¡qué cantidad de puntos le había quitado!

Contó la tercera vuelta de la vara con la que revolvía el brebaje, y se sentó a esperar, tomando algunas notas en un pergamino.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó una voz, y Harry levantó la mirada para ver a Mafalda, frunciendo el ceño, enfrente suyo-. No deberías dejar estacionar la poción hasta agregar el polvo de mandrágora –su voz mandona le molestó.

- En pociones de este tipo, que suelen cambiar la _forma_ en la que las partículas de la materia se unen, es recomendado dejar descansar durante dos o tres minutos la mezcla luego de añadir el catalizador, para asegurar la mayor efectividad.

- El libro no dice eso.

- Es que es un texto para _principiantes_ –subrayó la palabra con una ligera sonrisa-, los libros para intermedios explican detalladamente los procesos catalizadores, ya que es algo demasiado complicado para este nivel.

Notó como fruncía sus labios, y se apresuró a agregar:

- Si quieres, puedo recomendarte algunos… ¿te parece _Pociones a fondo_, de Gregory Chase? Seguro que está en la biblioteca del colegio.

- Si, seguro –dijo, retomando su aire de sabelotodo-. Muchas gracias, Harry.

- Un placer –contestó, y cuando comprobó que se había dado vuelta, dejó escapar una risa ahogada.

- Si que es insoportable a veces, ¿no? –le comentó en voz baja a Gabriel, quien parecía haber escuchado la conversación y estaba siguiendo el consejo del ojiverde.

- S-si, seguro –respondió el niño, ausente.

Harry constató que la poción había estacionado lo suficiente, y terminó de añadir los ingredientes. Se volvió de un azul muy pálido, que brillaba de tanto en tanto, y poseía una textura aterciopelada.

Snape pasó a su lado, y miró el contenido del caldero críticamente.

- Bien, Potter. Diez puntos para Slytherin.

"_Al menos me concedió puntos," _pensó mientras echaba una ojeada al fondo, donde Cygnus parecía estar a punto de maldecir su caldero. Junto a él, Puzzle parecía estar muy divertido, sentado junto a su poción recién completada. Los ojos chocolate del niño se juntaron con las esmeraldas de Harry, y éste sintió como si algo le golpease en el centro del estómago. Disimuladamente, se dio vuelta, y abrió la boca, pidiendo por aire. Gabriel, quien había terminado su poción, lo miró preocupado por unos momentos, y lentamente puso una mano en su hombro.

- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó.

- S-si -respondió Harry, recomponiéndose-, sólo fue una puntada en el estómago –le sonrió débilmente-. No comí mucho en el almuerzo.

El niño pareció comprarse su mentira, y asintió.

Tras treinta puntos más para Slytherin, y cinco menos para Gryffindor, la clase finalmente terminó. Harry comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la sala común, pensando en aquella extraña sensación.

Había leído alguna vez que la magia podía ser liberada de forma abrupta, sin darle forma, y con cierto control; una especie de magia sin varita muy tosca. Generalmente era el tipo que sucedía en los casos de magia accidental, pero dudaba mucho que hubiese alguien allí que no controlara su magia a los once años. Pero si era como la magia accidental, una fuerte emoción podía ser el detonante.

¿Pero qué habría entre Puzzle y él que causara tal reacción?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Draco, quien apoyó una mano en su hombro.

- Harry, qué tal –saludó.

- Ah, hola, Draco.

- ¿Te sucede algo? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

- No, para nada –contestó, sonriéndole.

- Pensé que quizás fue esa comadreja…

- ¿Comadreja?

- Weasley – Harry asintió-. Escuché que se paró a insultarte a la salida del Gran Salón.

- Ah, eso…-respondió, distraído-. No pasó nada. Aunque me parece extraño que me ataque así, de la nada. Nunca antes había hablado con él.

- Tú no sabes de los Weasley, ¿verdad? –preguntó Draco, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa?

- Su… situación familiar.

Harry lo miró con confusión.

- Ven, te contaré adentro –habían llegado ya al retrato que habría la entrada a la Sala Común-. _Gryffindorks._

Una vez que se sentaron en los cómodos sillones forrados de terciopelo, Draco comenzó a hablar.

- Esos dos idiotas de los gemelos actúan exactamente igual. Rookwood estuvo a punto de expulsarlos por las bromas que nos jugaban, pero por desgracia, el profesor Black lo detuvo.

- ¿Están en su custodia, también?

- No sé que se le debe haber pasado por la cabeza para adoptar dos traidores a la sangre… quizás pensó que los podía reformar, yo que sé.

- Pero, ¿por qué?

- ¿Por qué son tan idiotas? Misterios de la naturaleza –el menor rió-. La verdad es que nos detestan, Harry, a tú y a mí. A los Malfoy en general.

Harry notó que Draco había perdido su sonrisita, y que su voz bajó hasta ser apenas un suspiro.

- No se hablan de los tiempos antes de la guerra, pero todos saben que los Weasleys eran una de las familias más prominentes del bando contrario al Señor de las Tinieblas, amigos íntimos de Albus Dumbledore. Poco antes de que terminara la guerra, atacaron su casa y mataron a la madre de Weasley, junto con su hermano Percival… creo que ese era el nombre –Draco frunció el ceño-. Su padre escapó a América junto a uno de los hermanos mayores, y poco después le sacaron la custodia de los tres niños al hermano que había permanecido aquí, y el profesor Black se ofreció para cuidarlos.

Harry adoptó una mirada pensadora.

- Debo asumir que Lucius fue parte de ese ataque.

Draco, nervioso, respondió mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello:

- Así es.

- Eso explica muchas cosas.

- ¿No estás enojado? –preguntó el hermano mayor, incrédulo.

- No –respondió Harry suavemente-. Es una guerra; pudo haberte pasado a ti como a cualquiera de nosotros.

- Wow –dijo, sorprendido- y yo que siempre pensé que eras la moral en la familia.

- Es algo terrible, pero uno no puede esperar que la gente viva para siempre. Y decir que una sola persona tiene la culpa por el asesinato de otra es un grave error. Siempre hay causas y consecuencias en el medio, y si fuésemos a enojarnos con cada uno de los responsables…

- Sería una masacre –rió Draco.

- Exactamente.

- Aunque las comadrejas no lo piensan así.

- Por cada sabio hay un ignorante –Harry se encogió de hombros-. Algún día se darán cuenta.

Draco asintió y Harry se levantó del sillón.

- ¿Me avisas cuando sea la hora de la cena? Me siento muy cansado.

- ¿No te han dado tarea?

- No.

- Maldito suertudo –el moreno se rió, mientras su hermano sacaba un pergamino y varios libros de su mochila-. Anda, te avisaré.

- Gracias.

Harry caminó hasta el dormitorio de primer año, y se encontró con Cygnus sentado en su cama, leyendo un libro sobre criaturas mágicas.

- Hey –lo saludó el niño-. Escuché de lo que estaban hablando tú y tu hermano.

- Bien por ti –respondió Harry, sentándose junto a él-. ¿Me dejas dormir en _mi_ cama?

- No –respondió, con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

El ojiverde suspiró, y sacó su varita.

- Violento –susurró Cygnus, levantándose-. ¿Sigues molesto?

- Sí.

- ¿Cuánto calculas que va a durar?

- Hasta que te disculpes.

- ¿Por qué? No es como si tuvieras la razón.

- Tú tampoco.

- Entonces déjame vivir tranquilo con mis ideas y ve tú con las tuyas –Harry lo miró, y tras unos minutos, resopló.

- Pero no te metas donde no te llaman.

- Tú tampoco –dijo Cygnus, en sus labios una sonrisa astuta, y salió del dormitorio.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Waaa, sí que tuve bloque de inspiración para este capítulo. Ya lo solucioné, _though_. :se frota las manos: este primer año va a ser tan divertido de escribir!

En fin, quisiera hacer algunas aclaraciones.

**Asignaturas:**

Luego del ascenso de Voldemort, hubo una revolución general, y reformaron el programa de Hogwarts radicalmente. Habrán notado esto por las cartas de Draco, o incluso algunos comentarios, como el de Mafalda:

"_- ¿Sabes hacerlo? Refiriéndose al encantamiento Accio– Preguntó Mafalda, escéptica-. Es un encantamiento de tercer año, después de todo."_

Según el cannon, el encantamiento convocador lo aprenden en cuarto año, pero me pareció que quizás Voldemort presionaría más sobre la educación, en caso de llegar al gobierno (después de todo, "el conocimiento es poder"). Como los hijos de muggles son adoptados desde temprana edad por familias mágicas, y muchos de ellos ni siquiera son admitidos en Hogwarts, no existe un concepto de "igualación" en términos de conocimientos, porque todos entran con la misma base.

En cuanto a las asignaturas, las obligatorias (hasta sexto) son:

_Pociones_

_Duelo – a partir de segundo año, obligatoria._

_Artes Oscuras_

_Transfiguraciones_

_Encantamientos_

_Historia de la Magia _

_Astronomía_

_Cuidado de Creaturas Mágicas_

_Herbología_

A partir de tercero, se ofrece (las opcionales):

_Sanación_

_Aritmancia_

_Runas Antiguas_

**Profesores:**

Algo que me gustaría aclarar, que quizás no va a estar muy presente en el fic pero es algo importante para saber, es que no todos los mortífagos son profesores, como Avery, Rookwood, Snape o Regulus, la mayoría tiene cargos gubernamentales (Rodolphus) o simplemente tienen negocios personales, como el caso de Lucius o Bella. Voldemort eligió bien a quien iba a enseñar al colegio (él debe aprobar al profesor después de que el director lo seleccione) y es por una razón (qué por ahora no tiene importancia, pero más adelante se verá).

**Lucius:**

No sé si alguno lo habrá notado, pero a veces Harry lo llama a Lucius "tío", y otras veces "padre". La verdad es que si bien el moreno siente muchísimo cariño por Lucius, jamás lo pondría como figura "paterna", porque simplemente no puede. Para él va a ser el tío que lo crió, a diferencia de Narcisa, con la que tenía una relación mucho más estrecha. No sé si lo diría, pero para él, ella es su "madre".

La razón detrás de esta diferencia entre ambas relaciones también se va a ver más adelante.

Bien, si bien Harry lo llama "tío" en privado, en público se refiere a él como "padre" porque es el protocolo. Legalmente, es su padre, por lo que sería mal visto si lo llamase de otra forma, y ya sabemos como se ponen los Malfoy respecto a su imagen pública… XD

**¿Por qué no aparece Hermione?**

Hermione vive. Tiene el potencial para ir a Hogwarts, sólo que… esta desaparecida. Por ahora, ya la veremos hacer su aparición más tarde.

Un review al día mantiene al doctor alejado, así que ¡aprieta el botón violeta!

**Augur**


	7. Homo Homini Lupus

**Nota: **Me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas que un reviewer me comentó en Slasheaven. ¡Gracias Yoyi por tus preguntas!

_**¿Dónde está Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, y todos los de la Orden? ¿Han huído, como cobardes?**_

_No. Harry estuvo en Francia desde que los Malfoy lo adoptaron, y por lo tanto no tenía ni idea de la situación de Inglaterra más que por los escasos comentarios de Lucius y alguna que otra nota que leía en los periódicos franceses. Tampoco le interesa mucho; él es un francés en el alma y tiene otras prioridades. Por eso es que todavía no se ha comentado mucho acerca de la situación de la Orden; primordialmente porque la única fuente de información que Harry tiene son sus compañeros o Draco, y eran muy pequeños para recordar lo que pasó. En cuanto a los adultos, la mayoría peleó para Voldemort, otros permanecieron como neutrales en la guerra (los magos del bando de Albus Dumbledore en su mayoría escaparon del país o murieron) o no estaban en el país en ese momento (gran parte de la población Inglesa es extranjera, recuerden el auge de inmigración que sobrevino después de la 'reconstrucción' del país); así que una versión muy 'objetiva' de los hechos no va a ser fácil de obtener. _

_Parte de la Orden sigue en el extranjero, esperando el momento para volver a tomar el país. En la guerra no existe el cobarde más que el que no se atreve a salir a la batalla, ellos hicieron una 'retirada táctica'. Están recuperando sus fuerzas y reagrupándose. _

_**¿Podría pasar que alguien secuestre a Harry y este se entere de golpe de quiénes y cómo eran sus padres?**_

_No aseguro mucho, sería como revelar parte de la trama. Pero tengan en cuenta que Lucius y Narcisa hicieron todo lo posible para mantener a Harry aislado de su 'pasado', y en cierta forma, lo lograron. No le dieron más que la información mínima, y Harry está contento con eso. El tiene una vida feliz (en una parte del fic menciona que es primordial tener lo 'justo y lo necesario') y (por ahora) no le interesa complicarse la vida con cosas que ya pasaron. _

_Esto es un AU. En el cannon, Harry creció con los Dursleys, que le negaron todo tipo de amor. Él se refugió en la idea platónica del amor de sus padres, y por eso estaba tan atado a ellos, por eso se largaba a llorar como magdalena cada vez que alguien los mencionaba. En cambio, en este mundo Harry creció con los Malfoy, que sí le dieron ese amor familiar, y por lo tanto no necesita a sus padres para reafirmar su valor como ser humano (su vida tiene valor porque alguien lo amó), de ahí su poco interés por ellos. Quizás no responde completamente la pregunta, pero es algo que debía decir. La psicología de este Harry fannon está estructurada de forma distinta a la del cannon._

_**No hagas muy capullos a todos los Gry, andaaa... que no todos son idiotas.**_

_Jaja, ya sé que el capítulo anterior fue muuuuy Gryffindor bashing. Pero el bashing no es mi estilo, y tengo mis razones por las que hice a Ron comportarse de tal forma. _

_Lo primero que hay que notar, es que en cannon hay puro Slytherin bashing. Draco es un nene de papá, Crabbe y Goyle son idiotas, Blaise Zabbini no aparece más que tres veces, y Pansy Parkinson está ahí nada más que para insultar a Hermione. Todos los Slytherin gozan de una generalizada estupidez, y están ahí como personajes antagónicos de poco peso, chatos y sin desarrollo (el único que zafa es Draco, y tampoco es la graaan cosa). Y ojo, no es un error de la autora. Slytherin y Gryffindor siempre se han llevado mal, y la guerra racial lo hace peor. A todo eso súmale que el libro está escrito desde la perspectiva de un Gryffindor. ¿Qué te da? Pues bueno, J.K. no tiene espacio para ponerse a desarrollar a los Slytherin (de los cuales daría para hablar un buen rato) y por eso quedan como personajes tan chatos. Están para ponerle un poco de emoción, como antagonistas, y por eso resultan odiosos. De la misma forma pasa en mi fic, sólo que al revés. Si Harry hubiera entrado en Gryffindor, Cygnus lo hubiera odiado desde el primer instante y actuaría igual que Draco (cannon), lo mismo que Puzzle, etc. Pero como el lector puede llegar a leer el día a día cotidiano y ver como es la personalidad de cada uno, puede simpatizar con ellos hasta cierto punto. _

_En cambio, con los Gryffindor, no me da el espacio para hacerlo (y tampoco tendría mucho sentido, estéticamente hablando). Y la excesiva agresividad que Ron no es sólo por la pelea Gry-Sly. Hubo una guerra de por medio, y muchos Gryffindor perdieron a sus familiares gracias a los padres de los Slytherin. Ron va a la escuela con el hijo del asesino de su madre. ¿Cómo se sentirían ustedes frente a eso? Es obvio que sumado a su temperamento, este dispuesto a pelearse desde el vamos. _

_Como última aclaración respecto al tema, sí, parece que Arthur & Co huyeron como cobardes cuando Draco menciona el tema. Pero es precisamente _Draco _el que lo menciona, y tomemos en cuenta que es hijo de uno de los principales hombres de Voldemort… y un Slytherin. ¿Cómo creen que se vería desde su perspectiva? _

En otro review, Remi (de Slasheaven) pregunta:

**¿Por qué Harry cayó en manos de Lucius? ¿Va a ser un HP/LV?**

_Las razones por las que Harry cayó en manos de Lucius… se van a ver más adelante, pero creo que son algo obvias. Voldemort fue quien ordenó que el rubio se encargara de Harry. _

_Y por la segunda… definitivamente. Por ahora no va a haber mucha interacción entre ellos, después de todo Harry tiene 11 años, y es un estudiante común y silvestre (por más contactos a la Malfoy que tenga)… y Voldemort es el regente de Inglaterra. No es un trabaja que te deje mucho tiempo libre, aunque pronto lo vamos a volver a ver… carcajada malévola._

Wooooow. Ya sé, largas notas. Pero sin más preámbulos, los dejo leer el capítulo en santa paz:

* * *

_**Chapitre Sept – **Homo homini lupus  
_

* * *

_- Entonces déjame vivir tranquilo con mis ideas y ve tú con las tuyas –Harry lo miró, y tras unos minutos, resopló._

_- Pero no te metas donde no te llaman._

_- Tú tampoco –dijo Cygnus, en sus labios una sonrisa astuta, y salió del dormitorio._

* * *

- Tú sí que eres un idiota con suerte – dijo Harry. Miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y maravilla en sus ojos verdes a Cygnus, quien a su vez le devolvía una sonrisa de superioridad.

A su alrededor, sus compañeros Slytherin (junto a otros de años superiores) murmuraban emocionados ante las noticias.

- ¡Y yo que estaba tan preocupada! – Suspiró Astoria-. Por el rostro del profesor Snape, pensamos que iban a expulsarte.

- Soy un Lestrange –dijo con arrogancia-. No creo que se hubiera arriesgado.

- Oh, vamos –Tracey resopló-. Tu madre ya no es la directora.

- Eso no significa que no tenga sus influencias por aquí.

- Cierto –admitió Puzzle, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro, y parecía poco afectado por las noticias-. Pero eso no significa que debas tirar la precaución por la ventana, Lestrange. Deja esas cosas para los Gryffindor.

Mafalda, sentada cerca del estudioso Slytherin, asintió con una mirada triunfante. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar su expresión amarga cuando Cygnus contó a todos de su reciente incorporación al equipo de Quidditch, a pesar de ser de primer año. Lo último que necesitaba la pelirroja era que su némesis tuviese su ego más inflado todavía.

- ¡Lianne, aquí estás! – Harry se giró para darse vuelta al escuchar el saludo de Astoria. Notó que la tímida Rosier acababa de entrar a la sala común, y lucía algo sonrojada, pero físicamente bien.

- Juro que golpearé a ese Longbottom en cuanto lo vea –gruñó Tracey-. ¡Tendría que haber avisado que no tenía experiencia en la escoba!

- Oh vamos, no es para tanto… no creo que ni siquiera él supiese que el Quidditch no es lo suyo–dijo Harry, compadeciéndose del pobre Gryffindor. Había subido apenas más de medio metro del suelo cuando su escoba se salió de control, y en su camino caótico había tirado a Lianne al suelo, desde una altura de un metro y medio. A pesar de que no fue más que un pequeño susto, Madame Hootch insistió que la niña acompañara a Longbottom (quien parecía haberse fracturado la muñeca luego de una caída de dos metros) a la enfermería.

- ¿Ese no es el hijo de esos dos ex aurores que fueron asesinados por muggles? –preguntó Cygnus.

Harry asintió.

- Es algo tímido... –comentó Lianne-. Hablamos mientras estábamos en la enfermería. Parece que en su casa no tiene muchos amigos.

- Si, algunos de los Gryffindor se rieron luego de que se fuera –Astoria frunció el ceño-. Me pareció muy raro.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry.

- Bien, los Longbottom lucharon junto a Albus Dumbledore en la guerra, pero se quedaron en el país luego de que perdieran, y aceptaron el nuevo gobierno. Pensé que sería amigo con medio Gryffindor a estas alturas, sobretodo con Weasley. Ambas familias se llevaban muy bien.

- Es raro… -dijo Mafalda.

- No si tomas en cuenta que sus padres fueron asesinados por muggles –comentó Puzzle, como si fuera obvio-. Lo más probable es que tenga alguna vendetta en contra de ellos. Habrá dejado escapar algunas palabras enfrente de la gente incorrecta en el momento incorrecto, y… ¡Voilà! La mayoría de esos adoradores de muggles lo odia.

_- _A veces me pregunto si eres capaz de leer mentes o algo por el estilo…- murmuró Cygnus-. ¿Cómo haces para sacar esas conclusiones?

- Años de práctica, por supuesto.

- Evitaré preguntar.

- Sabia decisión.

Harry dejó escapar una pequeña risa ahogada, y acercó su boca al oído de Astoria para susurrarle:

- Me parece que le hemos encontrado esposo a nuestro querido Cygnus.

- ¿Te parece? Yo los veo más como mellizos perdidos o algo así.

- ¿Te va el incesto? – Harry alzó una ceja, divertido, y Astoria se echó a reír. Lianne, que había escuchado la conversación, la acompañó.

- Si les importa repetir el chiste, quizás también lo encontremos gracioso – dijo Mafalda, algo molesta. Odiaba que cuchichearan enfrente de ella.

- Sí, mamá – Harry rodó los ojos-. Créeme, no quieres saberlo.

Mafalda frunció el ceño, y Harry le sonrió traviesamente, para luego cambiar abruptamente de tema.

- En fin, no queremos distraernos del enorme ego de nuestro compañero aquí presente. Lianne, te presentamos al buscador más joven en un siglo – con expresión solemne y manos extendidas hacia Cygnus (quien a su vez hacia poses dignas de los héroes olímpicos griegos hechos de mármol) Harry invitó a Lianne a la conversación que momentos antes de su llegada habían estado sosteniendo.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó ella, sorprendida.

- Si, luego de que Madame Hootch se fuera con ustedes a la enfermería, Weasley comenzó a presumir de lo bien que sabía usar la escoba, y Cygnus lo retó a probarlo, pero se acobardó – Tracey comenzó el relato.

- Weasley lo retó a atrapar una manzana antes de que tocara el suelo, y a pesar de que le dijimos que no lo hiciera, el idiota nos ignoró – Cygnus fulminó a Astoria con la mirada.

- Luego de casi romperse el cuello tres veces, bajó al suelo con la manzana (que para ser justos, nunca tocó el suelo) y entonces apareció el profesor Snape. A diferencia de lo que esperábamos (una orden de expulsión o un violento asesinato), al parecer nuestro equipo estaba desesperado por conseguir un buscador con su talento y… el resto es historia – Harry terminó dramáticamente.

- No sé si pensar si estás celoso o si encuentras divertido ver mi vida en riesgo.

- ¿La verdad? La segunda – confesó el ojiverde, y su amigo rodó los ojos.

- Yo encuentro divertido ver tu ego en riesgo – comentó Puzzle, sus ojos de vuelta en el libro que había estado leyendo.

- No sé a cual de los dos agradecerle – Cygnus resopló con sarcasmo.

Las tres chicas se rieron; Mafalda se había vuelto a engrosar en su libro de Transformaciones en el momento en el que la charla había vuelto a centrarse en Cygnus.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo… Mafalda, ¿me ayudas en mi ensayo? Todavía no lo he terminado – preguntó Astoria, sentándose junto a la pelirroja. Ella asintió distraídamente, y dejó que sus amigas la guiaran hasta el dormitorio, luego de una rápida despedida de sus compañeros.

- Siempre me pregunté de qué clases de cosas hablan las mujeres cuando están solas.

Harry recibió una mirada confusa por parte de Cygnus.

- Esa es una de esas cosas que es mejor que permanezcan sin develar por el resto de la eternidad –dijo.

Harry se encogió de hombros, y notó que en un rincón, Gabriel hacía sus deberes junto a Crabbe y Goyle.

- Extraño trío –comentó. Señaló disimuladamente a los objetos de su atención, y su amigo los miró por un momento.

- Son tal para cual. Dos idiotas y un cobarde.

Harry bufó, molesto.

- ¿Nunca te han enseñado el significado de las palabras "compasión" y "amabilidad"?

- ¿No sabes lo que significa "honestidad"? No es mi culpa que la mayoría de la gente crea que algo tan hipócrita como sentir lástima por alguien sea noble –Cygnus notó que el ojiverde estaba a punto de interrumpirlo, por lo que alzó una mano para silenciarlo-. Y no me digas que eso no es "lástima", no te mientas. Yo digo la verdad, y lo sabes. Carther es un debilucho que apenas puede aguantar mirar su propia sombra, y esos dos gorilas son… bien, animales. La gente suele preferir adornar eso con azúcar y flores porque les gusta creer que son buenas personas. Así el resto del mundo tiene menos excusa para rechazarlos.

- A pesar de lo que puedas llegar a creer, todavía existe gente que realmente cree en la buena voluntad de las personas.

- Idealistas, todos ellos –la voz de Puzzle los interrumpió-. Por una vez, debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo con Lestrange. Todos buscan su propio beneficio, todos son egoístas. Si eres lo suficientemente ingenuo como para creerte ese cuento de hadas del "buen samaritano", realmente no sé que haces en Slytherin. Estás pidiendo ser sacrificado, _Harry._

Cygnus lo miraba triunfante, mientras que Thomas lucía completamente en calma, como si estuvieran discutiendo la veracidad del dos más dos es cuatro.

- Interesante filosofía inglesa **(1)** – replicó Harry, alzando una ceja-. Entonces debo sentir compasión por la clase de compañía que han tenido que soportar… yo puedo decir que soy afortunado de conocer el lado amable de la naturaleza humana.

- Entonces no has visto nada.

- O quizás tú no has visto más que lo que querías ver, Cygnus.

- Haz lo que quieras – el niño se encogió de hombros, mientras que se echaba junto a Thomas en el sillón-. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

- Gracias –dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

- _Homo homini lupus_, Harry **(1)** – fue lo último que dijo Puzzle antes de volver la vista a su libro.

El ojiverde lo miró por un instante, y recordó por un instante las advertencias de Lucius. Quizás no estuviera de acuerdo con ambos niños, pero era evidente que aquella sociedad era diferente de aquella en la que había crecido. Para sobrevivir, debería desenmascarar a los lobos… y proteger a las ovejas.

- ¿Te importa si me siento aquí? – preguntó, acercándose a Gabriel. El niño asintió rápidamente, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle lo miraron por unos instantes antes de devolver su atención a los ensayos que estaban escribiendo. Harry los ignoró, le desagradaba la gente estúpida.

- Woah, parece que te gusta – comentó al ver el trabajo de Carther. Este le sonrió tímidamente, sonrojándose.

- Transfiguración es mi clase preferida – dijo, su voz apenas más audible que un susurro-. Aunque seguramente a la profesora le molestará que entregue tanto…

- ¡Para nada! Parece estricta, pero tiene debilidad por los estudiosos. Se nota a simple vista.

- Espero…-dijo, inseguro.

Harry se encogió de hombros, y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos, mientras observaba el rasgar distraído de la pluma del niño.

- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto? –inquirió de repente.

- ¿Eh? – la pregunta parecía haberlo sorprendido.

- Transfiguración, quiero decir. ¿Qué te atrae?

Gabriel lo miró un momento, y Harry vio sincera gratitud en sus ojos. Por un instante, se le ocurrió que nadie antes se había interesado tanto por el chico, y le sonrió.

- Me gusta transformar. Tomar algo y manipularlo como quiera… -dijo suavemente-. Los materiales están a mi alcance, solo depende de mí utilizarlos. Es mi elección.

El ojiverde asintió.

- Mi hermano Draco una vez me dijo algo parecido, cuando practicaba el Imperius en casa –notó que el niño se tensó ante la mención del hechizo-. Es el gozo de saber que todo depende de ti, que eres el amo de todo. Se necesita voluntad para disfrutarlo, pues sino el hechizo se rompe fácilmente. Una fuerza de voluntad capaz de destruir todo a su paso… de no dejar que nada se interponga entre la felicidad y uno.

Harry dejó escapar una carcajada, y apoyó su cabeza en la mesa.

- Discúlpame, a veces no tiene mucho sentido lo que digo.

Al echarle una ojeada a Gabriel, notó que sus ojos parecían desenfocados, como si estuviera inmerso en algún otro mundo al que Harry era incapaz de acceder. Sus cejas estaban juntas, fruncidas, y su pluma vagaba sin rumbo alrededor de sus labios.

- Si… siempre hay que saber qué tipo de cosas se quiere lograr.

- La transfiguración no tendría mucho sentido si fueses a convertir todo en una masa uniforme y sin aspecto, ¿no?

- La vida tampoco.

Harry levantó la cabeza, y miró al niño como si se encontrara con él por primera vez.

- Seguramente.

Había algo extraño… ¿quién era realmente este niño? Frunciendo el ceño, puso una mano en su hombro, lo que despertó a Gabriel de su extraño trance.

- Lo lamento –le sonrió-. Suelo perderme en mis pensamientos.

- No hay problema. Más de una vez me ha pasado.

En cuanto los ojos mieles del tímido chico volvieron a concentrarse en su pergamino, Harry dejó que continuara en silencio, mientras observaba la luz jugar con el cabello claro del Slytherin. Los pensamientos se revolvían con fuerza en su cabeza.

* * *

_Querido tío:_

_Lo sé, me he tardado en escribirte. Draco me ha molestado hasta el cansancio para que te mandase una carta, pero las semanas se me han pasado volando, y apenas registré el cambio del domingo al lunes. No es tanto por el trabajo, con la cantidad de material que ya he leído me parece fácil, sino por mis amigos, y el castillo. Quizás Draco te lo haya mencionado anteriormente, pero tengo excelentes relaciones con Cygnus Lestrange. Salvo por alguna pelea que otra, pero eso no cuenta. Sé que no te agrada, al igual que Draco, pero me gusta seguir el dicho muggle; mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aún más. _

_También puedo contar a Astoria Greengrass (creo que la recuerdas de mi fiesta de presentación en sociedad; es bastante parecida a su hermana Daphne), Tracey Davis (no la conoces, pero es una sangre pura), Mafalda Weasley-Crabbe (si, al parecer los Weasleys tenían un primo muggle, y ella fue directo al orfanato luego de nacer… pobre chica, ser adoptada por los Crabbe) y a Thomas Puzzle (al parecer un sangresucia que no ha sido adoptado… lo cual me parece extraño ya que es brillante y parece saber siempre lo que debe decir) entre el resto de mis compañeros más cercanos. Hay otro chico, Gabriel Carther, con el que me llevo bien, pero últimamente apenas lo puedo encontrar para hablar fuera de clases. _

_El castillo es enorme; me estoy tomando mi tiempo para explorarlo. Me gustaría señalar las áreas más importantes de cada piso, e ilustrarlas en tinta (o quizás hacer una litografía _(2) _de cada una), y añadir algunas direcciones; me gustaría poder caminar sin perderme alguna vez. He hecho varias pinturas de los paisajes de Hogwarts. El lago y el bosque prohibido hacen de maravillosas musas, y no puedo evitar perder el aliento cada vez que intento hacer una acuarela del sol poniéndose sobre las colinas lejanas. Es todo tan hermoso aquí._

_Ah, seguramente querrás saber como me esta yendo en cada clase. Sostengo lo que digo sobre el profesor Snape; sé que debe tener alguna especie de odio oculto por mí. Sin embargo, no puede calificarme con menos de un Supera las Expectativas, y sólo cuando me siento con Cygnus, que es un completo desastre para las pociones. Creo que entre Thomas y yo logramos salvar la clase de una muerte segura alrededor de unas diecisiete veces, si los cálculos no me fallan. _

_En Artes Oscuras soy el primero de la clase, y Cygnus me muerde los talones. Pensé que quizás, al llevarlos a la práctica, los hechizos me resultarían más difíciles de lo que pensaba al leer la teoría, pero parece que me equivoqué. Son bastante fáciles, y salen naturalmente. El profesor Lawrence me pide que te envíe saludos. No sabía que habían estudiado juntos._

_En Transfiguración, Thomas y Gabriel me aventajan, junto con otro niño de Ravenclaw, pero ellos dos sí que son brillantes en esa materia. Siempre obtienen todo al primer intento. En Herbología Longbottom es el mejor de la clase, es increíble el conocimiento que tiene de plantas… lo que me recuerda, el pobre niño apenas tiene amigos. Hay un par de Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws que estudian con él, pero su propia casa parece querer arruinarle la vida. Según Draco (que según él, Pansy se lo contó), al parecer Longbottom hizo un par de comentarios hirientes acerca de muggles en medio de su sala común… y no lo dejaron dormir en su habitación por una semana, hasta que uno de sus amigos de Ravenclaw lo obligaron a reportarle todo al profesor Ensor, el jefe de su casa. No me parece raro que luego de lo que pasó con sus padres no sienta mucho cariño por los muggles, pero es demasiado tímido y callado como para hacer un comentario cruel, y menos en medio de una horda de Gryffindors… _

_De todas formas nadie quiere hablar de aquello, y Longbottom apenas le habla a alguien más que a sus amigos. _

_Siguiendo con mis clases, debo confesar que Historia de la Magia me resulta algo aburrida. Cierto, recuerdo cuando me decías acerca de las clases del profesor Binns, pero el profesor Ensor esta lo suficientemente vivo como para despertar a todos los que se duermen. Con detenciones. Muchas. Lianne (Rosier) parece gustarle mucho esta materia, por lo que Cygnus y yo nos aprovechamos y de vez en cuando completamos nuestros apuntes mirando los suyos. _

_Encantamientos es genial, pero desgraciadamente Rosetti no tiene idea de cómo manejar una clase. Los Hufflepuff tienen suerte, pues los juntan con los Ravenclaw, mientras que a nosotros nos tocan los Gryffindor. Cygnus ya ha terminado dos veces en la enfermería por pelearse con Weasley o alguno de sus sirvientes en medio de la clase. Siempre termina quejándose acerca de la tarea, al igual que Astoria. Parece que nos quiere ir preparando desde temprano para los TIMOS._

_Las clases de Cuidado de Creaturas Mágicas y Astronomía son bastante tranquilas, y me está yendo bastante bien en ambas. Sin embargo, tener que acudir a la torre norte a la medianoche es bastante molesto. ¿Siete años más de lo mismo? Qué divertido._

_Espero que todo esté bien en la mansión. Draco envía saludos de su parte, y dice que pronto escribirá._

_Harry_

* * *

- No te muevas – Harry ordenó, tratando de no sonar muy irritado. Sabía que mucho tiempo en la misma posición terminaba por incomodar al modelo, y gritar no resolvería nada, así que trataba de calmarse antes de corregir a su musa.

O más bien muso, pues hoy el joven Thomas Puzzle había accedido a posar para el dibujante, mientras leía un libro.

Sentado bajo uno de los arcos góticos que decoraban aquél balcón, la luz del sol del mediodía caía suavemente sobre su pálida piel, iluminando su rostro como si fuese un ángel en plácida contemplación. Harry había sido bastante directo acerca del tema; el rostro del niño le parecía muy apuesto, y le inspiraba a dibujar. Thomas asintió con algo de duda al principio, bastante sorprendido por la honestidad de su compañero, pero luego no pudo evitar encontrar la situación bastante divertida. Desde hacía hora y media, en aquella mañana-mediodía de un sábado, él pretendía leer mientras Harry lo dibujaba, y aprovechaba su tiempo para pensar.

Notó que el sonido de la carbonilla corriendo bruscamente a través del pergamino habíase detenido, y se arriesgó (so pena de un gruñido molesto por parte del artista) a echar un vistazo.

Harry fruncía el ceño, mientras miraba intercaladamente el dibujo y su persona una y otra vez.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te ha salido como esperabas? – preguntó.

- No, no es eso –Harry sacudió la cabeza, y le mostró el retrato de busto. Lucía igual a él, y tras una búsqueda exhaustiva, Thomas no pudo encontrar ningún defecto en el dibujo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Me has hecho recordar algo, como si esto ya lo hubiese hecho.

- ¿Si? – Thomas alzó una ceja-. ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bien, tus facciones se me hacen muy familiares… supongo que tal vez debo haber dibujado a alguien parecido a ti – Harry se encogió de hombros. Notó el extraño brillo de los ojos de Puzzle, pero no le dio más importancia luego de que desapareciera rápidamente para ser reemplazado por una mirada de completa molestia.

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó.

- No, nada. En el orfanato había un par de chicos que se parecían a mí, nada más. No nos llevábamos bien.

- Entiendo. Lo siento –dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No tienes por qué disculparte –sus labios se curvaron en una encantadora imitación de su expresión, y tomó el dibujo suavemente de las manos del artista-. Por casualidad, ¿has leído alguna vez _El Retrato de Dorian Gray_?

- ¿El libro de Oscar Wilde? –Thomas asintió-. No, aunque he escuchado hablar de él. Causó bastante polémica aquí entre los ingleses, sino me equivoco. **(2)**

- Efectivamente – dijo el niño de ojos marrones-. Tuve la oportunidad de leerlo antes de que lo sacaran de circulación. Narra la historia de un joven muy apuesto, el que un día es retratado por un pintor. Tras exponerse a las ideas de un amigo del pintor, Lord Henry, desea fervientemente nunca envejecer, y que en cambio sea su retrato el testigo del tiempo que ve pasar.

- ¿Qué sucede entonces? – preguntó Harry, mientras guardaba cuidadosamente las carbonillas en su estuche de color rojo.

- Dorian Gray se vuelve un monstruo – Thomas respondió sin despegar los ojos del dibujo, una pequeña sonrisa que nada tenía de inocente en sus labios-. Termina por asesinar al pintor, y luego se suicida.

Harry tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío.

- ¿Qué sucede con el retrato?

- Vuelve a recuperar la apariencia que tenía al terminar de ser pintado.

El ojiverde se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

- Eso habla mucho de nosotros, ¿no crees? El deseo de la inmortalidad perece frente al arte.

Thomas dejó caer su cabeza a un lado, casi apoyándola sobre el hombro.

- Pero terminamos por morir. ¿De qué sirve el arte, entonces?

- Si el arte sirviera para algo, entonces no sería arte.

- Sigo sin entenderlo. ¿De qué vale? No nos libra de la muerte.

- ¿Para qué quieres librarte de la muerte?

- Pues es el verdadero enemigo a vencer –el rostro del niño de ojos café lucía serio-. Es lo que nos hace débiles.

- Quizás –susurró Harry suavemente-. Pero déjale la muerte a los muertos.

Thomas asintió, pero en su rostro se notaba que no estaba de acuerdo. El ojiverde suspiró, y luego de constatar que todos sus utensilios estaban asegurados dentro de su mochila, se acostó en el suelo de piedra, dejándose bañar por rayos de sol.

- Si prometes no matarme, puedes quedártelo – bromeó-. Sólo te pido que lo escondas si realmente luce muy arruinado.

Thomas rió, sentado junto a Harry.

- Si te matara, no me quedaría nadie para hablar.

El ojiverde lo miró.

- Pensé que Cygnus y tú se estaban llevando bien.

- Oh, seguro que se vio impresionado por todo lo que sé acerca de las Artes Oscuras – el moreno asintió. El conocimiento teórico del otro niño superaba el suyo propio-. Y sin duda notó que no soy como otros… _sangresucias, _pero para mí es claro como el día que intenta tenerme como subordinado para lo que sea que esté planeando. Soy sólo una herramienta para él.

Harry frunció el ceño, extrañado. Normalmente no se impresionaría por declaraciones de ese estilo, considerando que vivía con Lucius Malfoy, y las manipulaciones eran comida del desayuno… pero a los once años nadie podía tener ese tipo de ambiciones. Subordinados… ¿Bellatrix estaría tramando algo? Su desaparición pública, junto al bajo perfil que su esposo mantenía desde hacía meses... sumado a las advertencias de Draco, y ahora lo que Thomas había dicho tan despreocupadamente. Al parecer había confiado demasiado en Cygnus… tendría que ser más cuidadoso cuando estuviera junto a él.

Tendría que averiguar que estaban planeando los Lestrange.

- ¿Qué crees que sea?

- No lo sé, pero parece algo grande. No hay duda de por qué el sombrero lo colocó en Slytherin… tiene ambición. Se ve que piensa probarme de alguna forma antes de comenzar a revelarme sus secretos.

- ¿No te molesta?

- ¿Qué intente usarme? – Thomas dejó escapar una carcajada fría, sin humor-. Puede intentar todo lo que quiera, yo solo jugaré cuando me conviene.

Harry sonrió amargamente. ¿No podía librarse de las manipulaciones ni por un instante?

- Debería haber dejado al Sombrero ponerme en Gryffindor. La paranoia no me sienta bien.

- No hubieses preguntado entonces –dijo Thomas fríamente-. Que seas paranoico no significa que no halla nadie tratando de perjudicarte **(3)**; todos tienen sus propias agendas. Sólo que a los Gryffindor les gusta endulzar todo y vivir en la ignorancia… patético, realmente.

El niño se levantó.

- Tómalo como un consejo amistoso, Harry. No vives en un cuento de hadas, asúmelo. Aquí no hay ningún _deux ex machina __**(4)**_ que te salve cuando tus supuestos amigos te apuñalen por la espalda, porque fuiste demasiado débil como para confiar en ellos.

Harry estaba a punto de contestar, cuando una voz se le adelantó.

- Me parece que tendríamos que hacer de esto un hobby, Puzzle. Clases de conducta Slytherin para Harry.

- Cygnus –saludó Harry normalmente, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa. Lestrange se acercó caminando a ellos, y Harry notó la ligera dificultad que aquello suponía para el niño, entre jadeos casi imperceptibles y sus pasos irregulares. Debía haberse lastimado una pierna-. ¿Qué hacías?

- Astoria y las demás se encerraron en la biblioteca para terminar la tarea de Ensor, y…

- Profesor Ensor –corrigió el ojiverde suavemente. Su compañero sólo rodó los ojos.

- Lo que sea. Solo la sangresucia y los debiluchos quedaban en la sala común, así que salí a buscarlos.

- Tenía la impresión de que Astoria ya había terminado con su ensayo – comentó suavemente Thomas-. Ayer no dejaba de molestarme para que lo revisara.

- Si, bueno, eso fue lo que me dijeron – Cygnus se encogió de hombros-. Yo que sé que intentaban hacer… quizás estaban tratando de preparar Amortentia para envenenar a nuestro pobre Harry.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, y dejó escapar una risa ahogada.

- Dudo que apenas sepan manejar los ingredientes para prepararla – Thomas alzó una ceja, y Harry comentó, no con poca arrogancia-. Me sé de memoria todo _Moste Potente Potions._ Incluso si hubieran conseguido hacerla, la podría identificar sin problema.

- Me alegra saber que no voy a tener que robarle a Snape entonces –bromeó Cygnus.

- ¿Para qué la querrías?

Lestrange sonrió misteriosamente, y se encogió de hombros, luciendo como si fuese más inocente que un recién nacido.

- No importa. Realmente no quiero saber.

Harry recogió su mochila del suelo y se levantó. De pronto, un grito agudo retumbó en los pasillos de altos arcos, y los tres niños se tensaron en alerta.

Harry miró por unos instantes el rostro de Puzzle, quien le dirigió una discreta mirada. Harry frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada en cuanto la voz de Cygnus les llegó desde unos metros más adelante. El Slytherin se había echado a correr en dirección de la voz.

- ¡Vamos!

Mientras se acercaban al origen del grito, sin duda femenino, Harry pudo notar las miradas desconfiadas que Thomas le dirigía al tercer niño, quien les llevaba ventaja. Luego de doblar por un pasillo a su izquierda (guiados siempre por Cygnus), se detuvieron frente a una masa negra tirada contra la pared. Entrecerrando los ojos, Harry pudo distinguir la figura de un adolescente, probablemente de séptimo año, y el irregular patrón de sus ahogadas respiraciones. Espasmos recorrían su cuerpo de tanto en tanto, y un fino hilo de baba y sangre caía por su boca. Dándose vuelta, notó la mirada horrorizada de una niña de su año, Susan Bones si no se equivocaba, quien seguramente había sido la autora del grito.

- Posee síntomas post-Cruciatus… -murmuró suavemente Thomas, quien ya se había echado sobre el cuerpo del joven y le tomaba el pulso.

Harry, pensando en frío, miró a la niña, y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

- Susan, por favor cálmate –le pidió con dulzura-. Necesito que vayas a buscar a un profesor, el que sea, ¿entendido? ¿Puedes hacerlo?

La niña rubia asintió, lágrimas comenzándose a formar en sus ojos, y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir corriendo hacia su izquierda, por donde los tres Slytherin habían aparecido.

- Sí que corre rápido la Hufflepuff –comentó Cygnus, y Harry le fulminó con la mirada.

- Guárdate los comentarios y haz algo útil – se acercó al cuerpo del adolescente caído, y comenzó a sacarse su túnica-. Dame tu corbata, Cygnus, necesito algo para evitar que se muerda la lengua.

El moreno asintió, y se sacó (no sin mirar con asco entre ella y el cuerpo) la prenda, entregándosela rápidamente al ojiverde. Luego de usar la corbata como mordaza, Harry colocó su túnica doblada debajo de la cabeza del joven, quien había sido recostado cómodamente en el suelo por Thomas.

- ¿Qué crees que le pasó? – preguntó Harry al niño de ojos marrones.

- Probablemente sufrió una larga sesión de Cruciatus. Más allá de eso, no puedo saberlo.

-Es el Premio Anual –comentó Cygnus, señalando a la insignia que descansaba debajo del escudo de su casa-. Sé que es un Gryffindor, pero me extraña que lo hayan atacado así.

- Cierto – murmuró Harry-. Es algo exagerado para ser una simple pelea… y quien sea que fuere el torturador, no creo que haya aguantado hacer un Cruciatus así sin…- sus ojos se ensancharon, algo se le había ocurrido- cansarse.

Cygnus notó el cambio en su expresión, pero prefirió ignorarlo por el momento.

- A menos que sea un adulto con experiencia, claro está.

- ¿Y qué querría una adulto con él? Aquí no hay más que personal del colegio, y es poco probable que quisieran lastimarlo sin una buena razón…- Thomas miró el cuerpo del Gryffindor por unos instantes-. Información. Él sabía algo.

- ¿Pero, qué? – preguntó Harry.

En ese momento, escucharon pasos acercándose, y los tres apuntaron sus varitas al pasillo por donde Susan había desaparecido. No haría daño estar listos si el atacante del Premio Anual todavía rondaba por allí.

Sin embargo, se vieron decepcionados al reconocer al profesor Black siendo acompañado por el mismísimo director del colegio, Rookwood. Tras ellos se veía el cabello rubio de la horrorizada Hufflepuff que había descubierto el cuerpo.

- Señores Malfoy, Lestrange, Puzzle – dijo con voz firme el profesor Black-, háganse a un lado por favor.

- Sufre de los efectos post-Cruciatus, pero su pulso es estable – informó Thomas. Black asintió, y con un certero movimiento de su varita, una camilla se materializó de la nada y se colocó debajo del Gryffindor.

- Veo que han sabido manejar bien la situación. Quince puntos para Slytherin –informó la voz grave del director-. Lleve al señor Wallace a la enfermería de inmediato, profesor –Black una vez más asintió y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia dicho lugar. Rookwood miró a los tres estudiantes, para luego detenerse en los alrededores-. Me gustaría que me relataran todo lo sucedido desde que encontraran al señor Wallace y a la señorita Bones en este pasillo.

- Estábamos en uno de los balcones cercanos –dijo Thomas con voz suave-, cuando escuchamos el grito de la señorita Bones. Corrimos hasta aquí, y la encontramos apoyada contra la pared opuesta del cuerpo de Wallace, mirándolo con horror. Harry procedió a usar la corbata de Cygnus como mordaza para evitar que se mordiera la lengua en medio de los espasmos, y su túnica como almohada, mientras yo colocaba a Wallace en una posición cómoda y verificaba el pulso.

El director asintió, y se giró hacia Susan, quien parecía extremadamente nerviosa.

- Ehm, mis… mis amigos y yo jugamos una apuesta, a ver si alguien se animaba a caminar por este pasillo, y traté de ganarla… pero enseguida vi el cuerpo de ¿Wallace se llamaba?, y se me puso la mente en blanco… me asusté tanto…

- Quizás esto le sirva de recordatorio para no volver a intentar desobedecer las reglas, señorita Bones. ¿Acaso no escuchó mis advertencias en el Banquete de Bienvenida? – Sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a caminar hacia la muchacha, para pasar de largo sin dirigirle la mirada-. Dos puntos menos para Hufflepuff. Un poco más temprano, y podría haber sido usted la que está siendo tratada en la enfermería en estos momentos.

Tras ver la espalda del director alejarse, los tres Slytherin se dirigieron una mirada, y comenzaron a caminar hacia su sala común. Al pasar junto a Susan, Harry le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, para que la niña no se sintiera tan mal. Ella le miró agradecida, y pronto sus pasos se podían escuchar alejándose apresuradamente hacia los balcones en los que habían estado instantes antes.

Mientras caminaban, los tres en silencio, Harry no pudo evitar notar ciertas cosas. El Cruciatus. La fatiga de Cygnus. El camino. ¿Cómo habían llegado tan rápido? Cygnus los había conducido sin dudar, casi como si supiera adónde iban. Era obvio que dadas las características de la construcción del castillo, les hubiera costado un tanto localizar el origen de la voz, pero ellos (guiados por Lestrange) habían llegado sin problemas.

Y siguiendo por la misma línea de pensamiento, Harry recordó el estado con el que Cygnus se había metido en la conversación. Jadeaba, parecía caminar con cierta dificultad… quizás no había sido una herida, sino producto del cansancio. Cansancio que se había generado luego de torturar durante un período de tiempo a una persona.

No le faltarían las herramientas. Cygnus era el hijo de Bellatrix Lestrange, quien era más que reconocida por ser una mujer sádica y proficiente en las Artes Oscuras. Seguramente aquella maldición había sido una de las primeras que le habían enseñado.

En cuanto a los motivos… Thomas tenía razón, al Premio Anual lo habían torturado por información. Un hechizo silenciador había ocultado los horrores de todos los oídos, mientras intentaban sonsacarle lo que fuera que quisiesen saber. ¿Pero qué podría saber él? ¿Acerca de qué?

Recordó entonces las advertencias de Rookwood y el tercer piso… el pasillo que les había sido prohibido era justamente el lugar donde habían torturado al joven. ¿Coincidencia? ¿O quizás era aquél secreto prohibido por el que había sido atacado?

Harry apenas notó las miradas furtivas que Cygnus le dirigía, y tan solo salió de su trance cuando llegaron a su sala común. Al parecer en ese momento todos estaban en el Gran Salón disfrutando del almuerzo.

- ¿Les importa si voy a descansar un poco? No pude dormir bien ayer por la noche –se excusó rápidamente Harry, ante las miradas decepcionadas de sus dos compañeros quien seguramente estaban por compartir sus teorías con él.

-Seguro – respondió Thomas, sentándose junto a Lestrange en uno de los sillones.

* * *

- ¡Harry! – una voz lo hizo salir de su trance somnoliento, y lo único que alcanzo a ver antes de ser atrapado entre un par de brazos fue una masa de cabello rubio.

- ¡Estaba tan preocupado! – Draco dijo, su boca apenas centímetros por encima del cabello indomable de su hermano-. Pensé que te había pasado algo…

Harry, asumiendo que habían comunicado las noticias del ataque de Wallace al colegio entero, se relajó contra el pecho de su hermano mayor y suspiró.

- Está bien, tan solo encontramos a Wallace tirado en el pasillo del tercer piso.

- ¿Si? – dijo Draco, todavía sujetándolo fuertemente. Harry podría apostar toda su fortuna a que había corrido desde el Gran Salón hasta las mazmorras en cuanto se enteró del ataque y notó su ausencia en la mesa. Su corazón todavía golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho-. Severus anunció que habían encontrado al Premio Anual en el pasillo del tercer piso, con rastros de un largo Cruciatus y al parecer, lagunas mentales.

- ¿Lagunas mentales?

- Si. No quiso decir nada más que eso, pero incluso él parecía sorprendido.

- No es algo que sucede normalmente.

Draco se separó un poco de su hermano.

- ¿Así que ustedes lo encontraron? ¿Puzzle, Carther, Bones, Lestrange y tú?

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Harry, desconcertado-. ¿Carther?

- Si, fueron los únicos que faltaron al almuerzo.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero prefirió cambiar de tema.

- Bones lo encontró, y nosotros corrimos hacia donde ella estaba. Parecía bastante alterada.

- Es una Hufflepuff – Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Ojalá que te cases con una –Harry respondió con una sonrisa. Draco le sacó la lengua, mientras se sentaba a distancia normal de su hermano (su corazón ya había vuelto al ritmo normal).

- Y tú con Weasley.

Harry fingió un escalofrío, pero aquello le recordó otra cosa.

- Cygnus.

- ¿Qué con él? –gruñó Draco.

Harry puso un dedo en sus labios, y cerró las cortinas alrededor de su cama, luego de echar varios hechizos para evitar que los oyesen.

- Es sospechoso.

- ¿Y recién te das cuenta?

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Cállate, por favor.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Mira, Thomas cree que se trae algo entre manos. Actúa como si estuviera reclutándolo como una especie de subordinado… sumado a la desaparición pública de Bellatrix…

- Según padre, está gravemente enferma –dijo Draco pensativamente-. La llevaron a San Mungo hace dos días…

- ¿Sí?

- No deja de empeorar, y no tiene nada parecido a algo que hayan visto antes.

- Qué extraño…-murmuró Harry-. Aunque quizás es parte del plan.

- ¿Qué plan?

- Bueno, ese es el principal problema… no sé cual es.

Draco rió, y Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

- ¡Qué buen detective que eres! Ahora sé que podría salirme con la mía sin tenerte miedo.

- Oh, cállate. Ni siquiera has escuchado lo que pasó hoy.

- ¿Hizo algo? – preguntó el rubio, perdiendo rápidamente todo rastro de humor.

- Más o menos – Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello-. Estaba hablando con Thomas cuando de repente aparece, caminando con algo de dificultad y disimulando sus jadeos. Al principio pensé que era algo raro, y nada más… pero luego escuchamos el grito de Bones, y él salió corriendo. Parecía como si _supiera_ el camino, Draco. No tuvimos problema en encontrarlos. Y luego de ver el estado en el que estaba Wallace, descubrimos que lo había afectado un Cruciatus durante un largo tiempo.

- Que causa bastante cansancio físico, sobre todo si el atacante es joven…- murmuró Draco, sus ojos grises brillando con inteligencia. Al parecer había llegado a la misma conclusión que Harry.

- ¿Tú crees que…? ¿Pero por qué lo haría?

- No lo sé –dijo el ojiverde-, pero es posible que tenga algo que ver con lo que esconden en el tercer piso. Después de todo, _allí _es donde encontramos al Premio Anual, y es lo único que se me ocurre que pueda haber causado un ataque así.

- De todas formas, Harry, no creo que sea seguro sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Deberíamos esperar un poco más a ver que hace, y estar atentos… especialmente tú, que eres tan confiado.

- ¿Tú también? _Excusez-moi? _Tan solo parece que soy confianzudo.

- Si… seguro.

- Tonto.

- Francés.

- ¡Hey!

Draco sonrió traviesamente, y comenzó a alborotar los cabellos de Harry, ignorando las protestas del morocho. Cuando Cygnus abrió las cortinas de la cama de cuatro postes del ojiverde, se sorprendió al ver al rubio aristócrata Malfoy jugando una guerra de cosquillas con su hermano, y trató de ignorar la situación.

- Ehrm, Crabbe acaba de arruinar tu ensayo de Artes Oscuras, Harry… le ha derramado todo un frasco de tinta encima.

Mientras Harry gritaba furioso, y corría hacia la sala común, Draco cruzó miradas con Lestrange.

Cygnus sonrió, y se fue.

* * *

Finally. Arghhhh. 8.000 palabras para ustedes.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**(1)**__ "- Interesante filosofía inglesa – replicó Harry, alzando una ceja."_

"_- Homo homini lupus, Harry– fue lo último que dijo Puzzle antes de volver la vista a su libro."_

Referencias directas a Thomas Hobbes (el nombre es coincidencia, ¡lo juro!), filósofo inglés que planteó que el hombre era un ser que poseía una maldad innata, que luego resultaba 'domada' o 'purificada' por la sociedad, estableciendo a esta como un control necesario. Según él, todos somos egoístas, y los recursos en la naturaleza son limitados, por lo que nuestros deseos chocan y peleamos por obtener lo que queremos. De ahí surge esa competencia que nos permite aliarnos para nuestro provecho, formando la base de las sociedades. "Homo homini lupus" significa "un lobo para el hombre" (es decir, la idea de que el hombre es el propio depredador de su especie).

_**(2) "**__- ¿El libro de Oscar Wilde? –Thomas asintió-. No, aunque he escuchado hablar de él. Causó bastante polémica aquí entre los ingleses, sino me equivoco."_

_El Retrato de Dorian Gray_ fue originalmente publicado en 1890, pero en este mundo, Harry ya lo conocía, pues hacía un año que se había publicado. Sin embargo, no pienso dejarlo con la misma fecha, ya que hay pequeñas (y no tanto) diferencias con nuestro mundo. La vida de muchos pintores probablemente coincidió en poco y nada… Harry menciona que vio _La clase de Baile, _de Degas en el salón, cuando fue originalmente pintada hacia 1876, y luego que admiró _La visión después del sermón_, de Gauguin, pintada en 1888. No dan las fechas (xD).

Sepan disculparme este 'error' (creo que en el tercer/cuarto capítulo hasta menciono un Lamborghini negro… cuando en esa época no existían los automóviles!), pero a mi defensa diré que J.K. escribió que Dudley recibía como regalo una Playstation… cuando ni siquiera existían.

AUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUuuuuuuuuu. Caprichos de autora.

_**(3) "**__Que seas paranoico no significa que no halla nadie tratando de perjudicarte; todos tienen sus propias agendas."_

Una de mis citas favoritas; es de una canción de Nirvana, llamada Territorial Pissings y dice en el original: "_just because you're paranoid, doesn't mean they're not after you_". Modificada un poco para que enganche en la estética de Thomas.

_**(4) "**__Aquí no hay ningún deux ex machina que te salve cuando tus supuestos amigos te apuñalen por la espalda, porque fuiste demasiado débil como para confiar en ellos."_

_Deux ex machina_ significa "Dios surgido de la máquina", y en literatura significa una solución a un problema sacada "del sombrero". Sí, como Harry en los 7 libros. Esa suerte que tiene para sobrevivir sus encuentros con Voldemort es puro Deux.

Me encantaba la ironía de la situación.

_**/end sub.**_

**Augur**

Ah, y che, no se olviden de dejar reviews.


	8. El Intruso

_**Chapitre Huit-**_ _El Intruso.

* * *

_

_Mientras Harry gritaba furioso, y corría hacia la sala común, Draco cruzó miradas con Lestrange._

_Cygnus sonrió, y se fue._

_

* * *

_- ¿Sabes donde está Cygnus? –Preguntó Harry a Thomas, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común, leyendo.

- Desde la cena que no lo veo –respondió el niño, levantando la mirada de su libro-. Y espero que se apure a aparecer, el toque de queda es dentro de media hora y no quiero perder puntos por él. Ravenclaw se nos está acercando.

- No sabía que te importaba la copa –comentó Harry, sentándose junto a él-. Tenía la impresión de que no era más que un incentivo inútil para ti.

- Para mí, si –sonrió de forma gatuna-; incluso para ti también.- No nos importan esas trivialidades, el Quidditch, la copa de las casas. Pero es una buena forma de hacerle recordar al resto del colegio quiénes son superiores.

Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Eso es tonto. ¿Superioridad? ¡Somos todos iguales!

Thomas cerró el libro, y lo miró seriamente.

- Eres ingenuo, la igualdad es un concepto que crearon los más fuertes para evitar que los débiles se sublevaran –su boca se curvó ligeramente, una pequeña mueca burlona que deformaba su bonito rostro juvenil-. No te dejes caer en eso, sería un desperdicio.

- Es evidente que nunca vamos a coincidir en ciertas cosas –Harry dijo suavemente, con una expresión amistosa en el rostro-. Y ambos somos demasiado testarudos como para llegar a un acuerdo; es mejor que cambiemos de tema.

- Las guerras no se solucionan "cambiando de tema".

- La vida no es una guerra. Las opiniones no son una guerra. No se trata de quién tiene razón o quién no.

- Estás en lo cierto – dijo Thomas-; se ve que esta vez sí coincidimos. Se trata de quién sabe imponer su verdad de la mejor forma.

Harry no comentó nada, y dejó que sus ojos vagaran hasta las llamas que crepitaban en la chimenea. Una tenue luz iluminaba los rostros de los dos estudiantes de sexto año que cuchicheaban y se reían en los sillones que más se acercaban al hogar. El resto de la sala estaba iluminada por antorchas de fuegos plateados, obra de la magia de los elfos domésticos que se ocupaban de limpiar y acomodar el lugar por las noches. El tiempo había comenzado a enfriarse en aquellos primeros días de Noviembre, y los estudiantes aprovechaban los pocos días templados que quedaban para pasear por los terrenos del castillo.

- Últimamente se le da por desaparecer demasiado seguido –comentó Thomas como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras se rascaba la barbilla. Harry lo miró confundido, y su compañero sonrió, levantándose elegantemente de su asiento-. Cygnus. Ya ni se molesta en darme una excusa cuando le pregunto a dónde va.

- ¿Sí…?

- Al parecer, está demasiado absorbido en lo que sea que esté haciendo… o planeando. ¿Acaso no notas lo distraído que está en clase? Incluso ha dejado de molestar a Weasley.

Honestamente, Harry no le había prestado mucha atención a su amigo últimamente. Por alguna razón, Draco había tomado como hobby secuestrarlo en cada momento libre en el que ambos coincidieran. Había estado demasiado feliz, compartiendo tiempo con su hermano que no había podido compartir desde hacía mucho tiempo por la escuela que los separaba, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo distanciado que se había vuelto con sus compañeros de curso.

Pero ahora lo que más le extrañaba era que Cygnus no había protestado (ruidosamente, como era su estilo) ni reclamado más tiempo con él; por supuesto que Harry no estaba recriminando nada (viendo que había cambiado a sus compañeros por Draco y sus amigos), pero le pareció que al muchacho le importaba al menos un poco su amistad. Se sintió dolido por ello.

- ¿Te pasa algo? –Preguntó Thomas, al notar la expresión en el rostro del moreno-. ¿Lo extrañas?

- No…quiero decir, no me pasa nada. O ya se me pasará.

El niño de ojos café no comentó nada ante el confuso comentario, más en su rostro se veía su diversión.

- Bien, entonces te dejo a ti y a tus pensamientos en paz.

Harry murmuró algo parecido a un "está bien", y observó con ojos distantes la figura del chico desaparecer en la dirección de sus dormitorios.

¿Acaso Cygnus no lo consideraba un amigo? ¿Acaso los Slytherin no debían tener amigos? ¿No sería más que un aliado desechable? ¿Sería tan triste la vida inglesa como para reemplazar a los amigos por aliados, a lo bueno por lo conveniente?

Quizás no fuese algo por lo que debía preocuparse. Quizás Cygnus estaba ocupado haciendo algo… o quizás estaba enojado porque él mismo lo había abandonado a favor de Draco. De cualquier forma, lo sensato sería preguntarle. Mientras tanto…

Harry siguió los pasos de Puzzle, y subió a su dormitorio. Gabriel parecía haber encontrado un refugio ideal en la biblioteca, por lo que era difícil verlo fuera de clases. Se levantaba antes que todos, y se acostaba después de todos. Crabbe y Goyle parecían haberse vuelto sus guardaespaldas oficiales, siguiendo sus pasos como autómatas programados. La nueva adición a la _troupe, _sorprendentemente, había sido Mafalda, a quien normalmente se la veía sentada junto al tímido niño y a los dos gorilas leyendo algún libro, o hablando en voz baja.

Por más de que en ciertas ocasiones se volviese molesta, Harry le había tomado cariño a la pelirroja. A diferencia de Puzzle, quien a pesar de ser un "sangresucia" para la casa de Slytherin se había ganado el respeto de muchos a base de sus conocimientos y pocos escrúpulos a la hora de maldecir a alguien, ella, quien era igual de ambiciosa pero más reservada, todavía era considerada una paria dentro de la jerarquía no escrita de la casa. Cygnus la tenía entre sus víctimas preferidas, y Astoria le había negado su protección porque la pelirroja se había negado a hacer sus tareas por ella. Tracey, siendo la fiel amiga de Greengrass como era, habíase negado a dirigirle la palabra desde el día de la pelea, y Lianne tenía demasiado miedo de perder a sus viejas amigas por hablarle. Harry, y ahora Gabriel, eran los únicos amigos que tenía. Sin embargo, Harry reconocía con no poca vergüenza que la había dejado de lado por Draco, al igual que había pasado con Cygnus (sabía que su hermano la intimidaba).

Mientras se dirigía a su cama, notó un libro que sobresalía debajo de la frazada de la cama de Cygnus (¡hablando del rey de Roma!), y se agachó de inmediato para recogerlo. Dudó un instante… ¿sería algo secreto? Pero desechó esas dudas; ¡tenía que pensar como un Slytherin! Si había secretos, tenía que averiguarlos. Eso era lo que su hermano le había dicho. Y su padre. Y Puzzle. Y el mismo Cygnus.

Abrió el cuaderno de tapas escarlatas sin culpa alguna, y pasó las amarillas hojas velozmente. Una por una, todas hablaban de las viejas familias sangrepuras, sus miembros, sus riquezas. Notó distraídamente el apellido Lestrange, y le llamó la atención los trazos que tachaban con ímpetu el árbol familiar… más precisamente el nombre Bellatrix Lestrange, que apenas parecía legible bajo los borrones negros de la tinta. Curioso, siguió ojeando el libro, y notó que la punta de una de las páginas estaba doblada. El precario marcador llevaba a una familia en especial… la suya.

_La familia Potter._

Cuando Narcissa suavemente le dijo que él era adoptado, a los diez años, la primera pregunta que había salido de sus labios había sido "¿cómo eran?". Ella no le había sabido responder más que con un "eres igual a tu padre físicamente, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre"; él no quiso preguntar nada más. De hecho, jamás habían vuelto a mencionar el tema después de aquella revelación. Había pensado en ello, en las noches en las que el sueño parecía un regalo inalcanzable, o en los días en los que la lluvia empapaba la diversión y se la llevaba lentamente con sus gotas al suelo.

Una nostalgia desconocida le tomó por sorpresa en ese momento. Parecía como si aquél árbol genealógico, aquellos rostros que guardaban algún parecido con él, aquellos nombres tan extraños en su boca fueran viejos amigos perdidos en su memoria; alguna parte de sí mismo que había olvidado hacía tiempo. Acarició con cariño las fotos de sus padres; las sonrisas entusiastas de ambos se perdían en aquellas páginas amarillas en escala de grises.

Se le antojó extraño estar allí, sentado en la cama de Cygnus, dejándose atrapar por su pasado cuando jamás le había interesando anteriormente. Sabía que si lo hubiera querido, Lucius le hubiera permitido hurgar entre algunos archivos para encontrar la historia de su familia, pero jamás había sentido la necesidad. Había sido tan feliz como Malfoy que el nombre Potter no le atraía en lo más mínimo. Quizás había sentido que la gratitud le ataba con la familia adoptiva y no con la biológica, quizás simplemente había tenido miedo de destruir esa burbuja de perfección en la que se encontraba.

Pero ahora en sus manos descansaba la prueba física de que él no era más que un extraño en su familia. Que él, de cierta forma, no debería haber estado allí. Por supuesto que su hermano lo negaría, que Lucius le diría que no eran más que tonterías sentimentalistas… y que Narcissa le abrazaría para decirle al oído que el amor que cualquier padre sentía por su hijo superaba cualquier lazo que la sangre hiciera o desasiera.

No, por supuesto que ellos lo amaban y él los amaba. Pero siempre habría ese pequeño vacío entre ellos; esa diferencia de origen que jamás podría ser remendada. Sus padres seguían siendo Lucius y Narcissa en su corazón, pero en el papel, las caras sonrientes de James y Lily Potter asomarían como fantasmales declaraciones de su identidad.

Sus ojos recorrieron con rapidez las páginas que hablaban de su familia; la información era rápidamente devorada por su mente, siempre ávida, tratando de absorber como una esponja hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquella grieta que lo separaba de sus amados Malfoy. Tenía curiosidad; ¿sería tan diferente su familia biológica de la adoptiva? ¿Regirían los mismos valores? Había mil escenarios que recorrían su imaginación en aquél momento; cuentos de vidas paralelas que relataban las posibilidades del "y si…", más todos carecían de verdadera importancia.

Se sentía confundido. Su propia curiosidad lo impulsaba a averiguar más de los fallecidos Potter, y algo en su mente le decía que era su deber como último heredero de esa familia, pero no podía evitar pensar en los rostros de los Malfoy cuando se mencionaba su origen. Él era _su _hijo, _su_ hermano, y aunque jamás le prohibirían averiguar más de los Potter, no esconderían sus muecas de desagrado. Quizás era producto de su posesividad, del cariño que le tenían… él realmente no les podía echar en cara nada; entendía cómo se sentían.

Cerró el libro, y se sentó sobre la cama de Cygnus. Quizás todavía era demasiado pronto. Cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad (momento en el que tomaría posesión de su apellido, sus posesiones y su legado) tendría tiempo para saber más. Si, este simplemente no era el momento adecuado. Era muy pequeño… ¿de qué le valía saber la historia detrás de su nombre ahora? La historia como Malfoy le bastaba a los once años.

Y hablando de los Malfoy… abrió el libro y buscó la página que correspondiese a su familia adoptiva. Por supuesto que él ya se sabía de memoria todo lo que allí se mencionaba (pues Lucius le había enseñado todo aquello cuando era niño, al igual que a Draco) pero quería saber cómo un autor ajeno a la familia interpretaba la complicada genealogía de los Malfoy.

Se sorprendió al ver su nombre, escrito con la desprolija letra de Cygnus, bajo la unión "Narcissa Black – Lucius Malfoy", junto al nombre de Draco. El rostro de su hermano estaba tachado, y bajo su nombre aparecía escrito "heredero". Sin saber qué significaba todo aquello, siguió ojeando el libro, pero no había más inscripciones. Algunos nombres de las mansiones que poseían estaban subrayados; entre ellos el de la casona francesa en la que había vivido la mayor parte de su vida, y la que usaban para sus estadías en Londres.

Escuchó un ruido en el pasillo, y rápidamente cerró el libro y lo colocó debajo de la cama de Cygnus. Escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría mientras se paraba… era demasiado tarde como para intentar huir disimuladamente hacia su propia cama. Las luces prendidas lo delataban tanto a él como al recién llegado.

- ¡Harry! –Dijo en un suspiro sorprendido Cygnus-. Pensé que ya te habrías ido a dormir.

- Eh…- Harry trató de inventar una excusa rápida-. Te estaba esperando.

- ¿Si? –El niño alzó una ceja, mientras se sacaba la capa y la tiraba en una silla-. ¿Y para qué me esperabas?

- Bien… hacía mucho que no hablábamos. Últimamente no te veo más que en las clases y pensé qué…

- ¿Tú no me ves, o tu hermano no quiere que me veas? –dijo Cygnus secamente-. Quizás la razón por la que no hablamos sea porque te has estado arrastrando detrás de tu hermano y sus amiguitos últimamente.

Harry sintió una punzada en el corazón, y se mordió el labio.

- Lo sé, pero es que no me di cuenta… hacía mucho que no pasaba tiempo con Draco.

- Ah, no me dejes interrumpir tu linda reunión familiar, Harry. Disfrútala tanto como quieras, pero no esperes nada de mí.

- ¡Cygnus! – Imploró Harry-. ¡Lo siento! ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

- Que salgas de mi cama y me dejes dormir –dijo el niño con una sonrisa poco amistosa. Harry frunció el ceño.

- Haz lo que quieras, no eres más que un idiota.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó enojado hasta su cama. ¡Cygnus no tenía el menor derecho de tratarlo así! ¡Él, Harry Malfoy, incluso se había disculpado! ¿Quién se creía que era aquél niño?

Mientras su cabeza descansaba contra la almohada, sus pensamientos olvidaban momentáneamente el misterioso libro y sus inscripciones, y se orientaban a infantiles deseos de venganza contra un mal amigo.

* * *

Harry caminó con paso ligero por aquél corredor de altas paredes. Con cierta mueca de asco en su rostro, no podía evitar recordar lo mucho que odiaba enviar cartas allí en Hogwarts. ¡Es que nadie pensaba en limpiar ese antro de aves, tan contaminada de cuerpos de ratones muertos y sus excrementos! Requeriría un simple hechizo, pero sospechaba que lo mantenían de tal forma como la perfecta amenaza para los castigos en caso de que un estudiante no se comportara. Debía ser tremendamente efectivo.

Obligándose a pensar en otras cosas, recordó el motivo de su apurada respuesta a la carta de su padre. Normalmente escribía sus cartas el sábado por la noche y las enviaba el domingo por la mañana, cuando su inteligente lechuza se daba una vuelta por el Gran Salón, sabiendo que era el día en el que él acostumbraba a enviar su correspondencia (además de que a la pícara le encantaba robarle parte de su desayuno).  
Esta vez, sin embargo, su padre había escrito más temprano que de costumbre (lo cual era extremadamente extraño en él, ya que Harry sabía bien que era un hombre al que poco le agradaba que le perturbasen su rutina). Lo más extraño había sido que la carta era relativamente normal, sin muchos detalles o revelaciones sorprendentes. Al menos la suya. Draco había recibido al menos cuatro pergaminos llenos de la prolija escritura de Lucius, y aquello era lo que más le desconcertaba a Harry. Su padre era un hombre práctico, directo; si tenía que decirle algo a alguien lo hacía directamente (descontando, claro, las ocasiones en las que jugaba sus pequeños juegos políticos) y si no tenía que decir nada, no lo hacía. Si algo le incumbía a Draco, él se lo escribía a él; a Harry le parecía muy impropio de su padre escribir una carta "consolación" para él con detalles mínimos y aburridos.

Cuando había intentado interrogar a su hermano respecto al tema, el rubio había dicho con una mirada fría y labios fruncidos que "no era de su incumbencia" y que desistiera de seguir haciendo preguntas. Probablemente si hubiera sido más pequeño hubiera hecho un berrinche tremendo allí mismo, pero supo entender que eran temas que le pertenecían a él y a su padre nada más; y si Draco llegaba a necesitar de su ayuda, la pediría y le explicaría.

Sin embargo, entre las noticias irrelevantes algo le llamó la atención. Bellatrix, la cuñada despreciada de Lucius, se encontraba en un estado de salud muy precario. Los sanadores habían intentado de todo, pero según el aristócrata Malfoy, "sólo un milagro puede salvarla ahora". Sus pulmones apenas funcionaban, sufría de hemorragias internas todos los días, y su cara demacrada y pálida estaba contorsionada en todo momento en muecas de dolor. Las pociones no podían aliviar su dolor pues aquél mal no tenía origen discernible, al menos entre el conocimiento mágico.

Ni siquiera Voldemort tenía la respuesta a su misteriosa enfermedad. Se lo había visto salir de San Mungo varias veces, pero la condición médica de Bellatrix no había mejorado. Harry sintió una mezcla de extrañeza y decepción; en su mente, Voldemort era una figura casi omnipotente, como un dios, que parecía tener la respuesta a todo. Él no flaqueaba ante nada, no dejaba que nada se le interpusiese en el camino cual titán sin piedad. Y allí estaba, la más fiel de sus seguidores, muriendo lenta y dolorosamente postrada en una cama, despojada de la gloria que la muerte en combate le destina a guerreras como ella. Pues Harry conocía las historias de la guerra que circulaban por las bocas de todos; historias que hablaban de comandantes como Bellatrix, que arrasaban con locura y sangrienta pasión el campo de batalla, o comandantes como su propio padre, que a través de su astucia cementaban las bases políticas del movimiento.

Bellatrix moría patéticamente, y su enfermedad superaba incluso los conocimientos de Voldemort. ¿O era realmente así? ¿Qué tal si era el mismo Lord quien dejaba que ella muriese? ¿Qué tal si no la curaba por alguna extraña razón?

No, pensamientos así no tenían sentido. Bellatrix tenía la fama de ser su favorita. Él no la dejaría morir… ¿no?

De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea. El distanciamiento de Cygnus… quizás él estaba buscando, de alguna forma desesperada, la causa de la convalecencia de su madre. Quizás la razón por la que se había enfadado tanto con él era por no haber estado allí para ayudarlo en un momento difícil… por más Gryffindor que aquello sonara.

Apenado, Harry se resolvió a pedirle disculpas. Si, lo haría esa misma noche, en cuanto volviera a la sala común.

Absorbido en sus pensamientos, notó de pronto que no estaba solo en el corredor por el que se encontraba caminando. Al final de este, la figura de Gabriel se hacía más y más cercana. Su paso era rápido, pero sorprendentemente, no nervioso. Sus hombros parecían más relajados, y en general, su postura indicaba mucha más seguridad de la que había mostrado hasta el momento. Escondiendo su perplejidad, Harry sonrió en cuanto el muchacho cruzó sus ojos con los suyos.

- ¡Gabriel! No sabía que te gustaba dar paseos por el castillo –comentó el niño de ojos verdes mientras cerraba la distancia con su compañero-. Si es así, quizás la próxima vez te pida que me acompañes.

- Aunque es muy tentadora la oferta –dijo con una sonrisa muy impropia de él-, tendré que admitir que estoy buscando algo.

- ¿Si? – La perplejidad de Harry aumentaba, pero su máscara permanecía en su lugar, mostrando apenas una cierta curiosidad-. ¿Qué buscas, entonces?

- Te lo diré –dijo, su voz bajando el volumen hasta ser apenas un susurro- a cambio de que me prometas ayudarme.

Harry lo miró por un instante, luchando por discernir entre las sombras que caían en el rostro del niño (la iluminación no era muy buena en aquél corredor) algún retazo de emoción que traicionara sus pensamientos.

- Nah –contestó-, seremos amigos, Gabriel, pero ambos somos Slytherin. Sería como tirarme al mar sin saber nadar.

Gabriel rió estruendosamente.

- No esperaba menos de ti, Harry Malfoy. Entonces no te importará que siga con mi camino – dijo mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro del moreno y le sonreía con travesura-. _Ciao_ –se despidió, y se alejó caminando.

Harry se dio vuelta, y lo observó hasta que su cuerpo desapareció detrás de una de las puertas adyacentes. Su ceño se permitió fruncirse, mientras una gran confusión reinaba en su mente.

Aquél claramente no había sido Gabriel. El niño era tímido, temblaba ante el contacto de otra persona… jamás hubiera lanzado tan estruendosa risa, y jamás hubiera apoyado una mano en su hombro. No, aquella era otra persona, haciéndose pasar por él. Seguramente alguien que no lo conocía, pues sino no hubiera actuado tan extraño. ¿Sería una posesión, o un _Imperius_? ¿Poción Multijugos?

La única que parecía viable era la última. Las posesiones dejaban rastros físicos en el poseído, y Gabriel había lucido bastante normal. El _Imperius_ causaba que los movimientos de la persona fueran algo automáticos, como marionetas, y su compañero había actuado con mucha fluidez y gracia. Si realmente era la poción… entonces alguien había secuestrado a Gabriel. Había un intruso en el castillo.

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse antes de que se diera cuenta, y pasó velozmente a través de la puerta por la que Gabriel o más bien, _el intruso_, había desaparecido. Notó que se hallaba enfrente de una de las escaleras movedizas, y mientras bajaba de a dos o tres escalones a la vez, pidió a cualquier ser supremo que la bendita escalera no decidiera moverse.

La suerte no parecía estar con él, pues a cuatro escalones de distancia del rellano, esta comenzó a moverse. Con un pensamiento desesperado, ("_¡aquél intruso puede haber matado a Gabriel!"_) usó toda su voluntad y su fuerza física para dar un salto, sin pensar racionalmente que aquello podría matarlo.

Sus pies parecían acercarse al rellano, pero Harry sabía que no iba a llegar… cerrando los ojos ante la amenaza una muerte inevitable, deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder tocar el suelo. Entonces, un cosquilleo que invadió todo su cuerpo le obligó abrir los ojos, y se encontró cerrando el espacio entre sus pies y la alfombra del bendito rellano en un vuelo triunfal.

- ¡Magia sin varita! –suspiró con incredulidad al pararse. Se dio vuelta por un instante para ver el vacío que se extendía debajo de las escaleras, y notó que algunos estudiantes que pasaban por allí se había detenido para observarlo, boquiabiertos. Sintió que alguien le gritaba algo, pero se le ocurrió que el intruso seguía suelto, por lo que echó a correr como un endemoniado por el corredor que se abría delante de él.

Silenció sus pasos con su varita, que había guardado en el bolsillo interno de su túnica. Pensó en realizar un hechizo de localización, pero recordó que la poción multijugos funcionaba copiando el físico, no la magia de la persona, y maldijo. En su carrera desenfrenada encontró a varios estudiantes, a los que les preguntó (bajo sus miradas extrañadas) si habían visto a Gabriel (por supuesto que explicando su apariencia física).

Gracias a las respuestas de algunos de los transeúntes, logró llegar hasta un corredor. Allí se detuvo, jadeante y consiente de su propio cansancio. Siguió caminando, cojeando y sosteniendo su costado punzante con un brazo. Al fin vio una figura al final del pasillo; caminaba con el mismo andar seguro que había visto en el falso Gabriel. Tomó unos minutos para recomponerse, esconder su cansancio, y tener preparados al menos un par de maldiciones en caso de que todo saliera mal.

- Allí vamos –susurró entre dientes, y removió el hechizo silenciador de sus pies. Sus pasos seguros resonaron en el desierto corredor. Su mente no dejaba de repetir los hechizos como un mantra, mientras seguía acercándose a la ahora inmóvil figura.

- ¡Gabriel! –exclamó, recordando lo que Lucius le había enseñado cuando era más pequeño. Enfrente de un posible enemigo, no había que demostrar debilidad. El andar, la mirada, el tono de voz, todo tenía que hablar de fuerza y confianza. Aquello intimidaba a los más cobardes, y ganaba el respeto de los más poderosos.

Con la cabeza en alto, se acercó lentamente, disfrutando el eco de sus pasos en la piedra desnuda. Le hacía recordar a los caballeros de los antiguos textos medievales, ejemplo del guerrero por excelencia.

Notó, agudos eran sus ojos, que la pequeña figura ahora temblaba. Toda la confianza que había demostrado instantes antes se había desvanecido. Ahora parecía… Gabriel.

Sin dejar de lado su máscara, cerró el espacio entre los dos y apoyó una mano firmemente sobre el hombro del muchacho. Notó el estremecimiento del cuerpo bajo sus dedos. Lentamente lo dio vuelta, y dejó que sus ojos verdes observasen sin piedad la tez del niño.

Lucía pálido. Estaba temblando bajo su mirada. Sus manos estaban a centímetros de su rostro sudado, como intentando cubrirlo. Su labio inferior sangraba, como si se lo hubiera mordido.

Aquél era su compañero.

Pero entonces… ¿y el intruso? ¿Acaso ese era el verdadero Gabriel, y el falso todavía andaba libre por el castillo? ¿O sería que había desaparecido? ¿Sería todo una ilusión?

Relajó su expresión, y quitó la mano del hombro del muchacho. Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Todo aquello… resultaba demasiado complicado. De alguna forma, si hubiera habido un intruso, seguramente el director lo hubiera notado. O alguno de los profesores. Y jamás podría haberse alejado tan rápido de él.

- Perdóname –dijo, sonriéndole como si no hubiera pasado nada-. Creo que estoy algo cansado.

Gabriel sonrió débilmente, apenas una curvatura en la comisura de sus labios, y se aprestó a irse. Harry suspiró nuevamente, y suavemente puso una mano alrededor de su muñeca.

- No; vayamos juntos – una sonrisa dulce acompañó el gesto. El suave pedido pareció tranquilizar al niño, quien se dio media vuelta y se puso a caminar a su lado.

Sin embargo, el moreno no lo hacía solo por simple bondad. También cabía la posibilidad de que en realidad estuviera frente al intruso, y que el maldito fuese un gran actor.

Pero si así fuera, habría actuado desde un principio. Harry jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de que aquél con el que se había topado en el pasillo era Gabriel. A menos que realmente hubiera necesitado su ayuda para buscar lo que estaba buscando y supiera que a él le podía interesar.

De todas formas, Harry no era ningún idiota. El intruso había estado buscando lo que sea que se guardaba en el tercer piso. Y pensaba que era de su interés… ¿qué cosas le podían interesar? Quizás daba por sentado que era igual que el resto de los Malfoy, que codiciaban poder y riquezas inimaginables. Entonces aquello que guardaban allí tendría que brindar ambas cosas…

¿Pero qué era aquello que le daba poder y oro al mismo tiempo?

Harry puso un alto a sus pensamientos. Sabía que en ese momento no llegaría a nada sin un poco de investigación.

Notó distraídamente que Gabriel todavía temblaba. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros, y le dio un pequeño apretón, y notó que nuevamente, el niño se calmaba. Realmente, si aquél era un impostor, el endemoniado hacía un excelente papel.

Entraron ambos a la sala común de Slytherin, ya separados, y Harry lo siguió con la vista. Gabriel se dio vuelta, y lo miró por un instante. En su rostro no había timidez, ni miedo. Era una máscara completamente en blanco. Sus ojos se conectaron con los de Harry, y así permaneció por un instante, antes de darse vuelta nuevamente y desaparecer tras la puerta que llevaba a los dormitorios de hombres.

- Hey, Harry –llamó uno de los amigos de Draco-. A tu amigo se le cayó esto –el niño miró el objeto que sostenía en una mano. Un pergamino viejo.

Harry le agradeció distraídamente; sus ojos estaban fijos en aquél pedazo de papel amarillento. Se preguntó qué haría Gabriel con él, y lo abrió con cuidado, con miedo de que se rompiera.

No había nada. Era un simple pergamino, viejo, amarillento, en blanco.

Frustrado, se retiró a uno de los rincones de la sala común, donde una biblioteca ocultaba el par de sillones que había allí de la vista de todos.

Se negaba a creer en ninguna coincidencia. Había sido extraño el comportamiento de su amigo, y ahora este misterioso pedazo de papel usado caía de su bolsillo. Nadie guardaba pergamino viejo en sus túnicas; aquello era algo. ¿Quizás tinta invisible? ¿Un mensaje revelado con un hechizo? ¿Un código secreto? Durante la siguiente media hora intentó todos los hechizos que se le ocurrieron, los cuales eran bastantes.

Al borde de prender fuego el papelito, lo apuntó con la varita y susurró, en casi un siseo:

- ¡Harry James Potter-Malfoy te pide revelarte!

Pensando que su truco no había funcionado, se tiró contra la silla, derrotado. Pero un movimiento en su visión periférica le hizo sobresaltarse.

Unas líneas se empezaron a formar de la nada en el papel.

"_El señor Canuto expresa su más consternada sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre, y admite que nunca imaginó que el señor Cornamenta metiera los tantos en contra."_

Harry frunció el ceño, confundido. ¿Era alguna especie de código secreto?

"_El señor Lunático siempre supo que el señor Cornamenta sentía algo hacia Lucius, por más que quisiera disimularlo."_

Harry no pudo evitar abrir la boca en sorpresa.

- ¿P-piensan que soy hijo de Lucius y este… Cornamenta? – Y de pronto una idea surgió en su cabeza-. _¿Es incluso posible ser hijo de dos hombres?_

"_El señor Colagusano quiere felicitar al señor Cornamenta por su matrimonio y descendencia."_

"_El señor Cornamenta se quiere matar."_

Harry, riéndose ante la idea, apuntó su varita al pergamino de nuevo, y susurró:

- Soy hijo de Lily y James Potter. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy me adoptaron.

Unos minutos después, las líneas aparecieron de nuevo.

"_¡Te lo dije, Cornamenta! Siempre supe que terminarías casado con Lily. Canuto siempre tiene la razón."_

"_El señor Colagusano felicita al señor Cornamenta por haberse casado con Lily, que es más bonita que Lucius."_

"_El señor Lunático pregunta a Cornamenta Junior si fue producto de una poción de amor."_

Harry se rió, pero rápidamente los hechos hicieron efecto en su cerebro.

Cornamenta era James Potter.

Cornamenta era su padre.

Se echó hacia atrás, soltando rápidamente el pergamino. Sus ojos miraban el objeto como si fuese el mismo demonio. Allí tirado en el suelo, volvía a mostrar la tinta negra aparecer en su superficie con un recuerdo del pasado.

"_El señor Cornamenta saluda a su hijo."_

_Su hijo._

Guardó el pergamino rápidamente en un bolsillo, y se tiró contra la pared. Su espalda se deslizó, dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas levantadas y contra su pecho. No se movió más.

_**PAGEBREAK**_

- ¡Harry, Harry! –una voz lo llamaba. Abrió los ojos (¿cuándo los había cerrado?) y miró el rostro preocupado de su hermano, quien se había arrodillado frente a él.

- ¿D-Draco? – Preguntó débilmente. Notó que detrás de él estaban los rostros preocupados de Millicent, Blaise, Theodore, Mafalda y las hermanas Greengrass, junto a un indiferente Thomas, quien parecía más divertido por la escena que causaban los demás que por su propia condición.

- Eres un idiota –dijo el rubio, pasando un brazo por su espalda y apretándolo contra su pecho. Harry sintió que una mano comenzaba a acariciar su negro cabello, y se relajó contra el cuerpo de su hermano-. Nos tenías a todos preocupados.

- ¿Si? –preguntó sin fuerzas el niño.

- Un Slytherin de segundo vino corriendo a contarme que te habían visto saltando una escalera movediza… ¡te vieron volar, cuando podrías haberte matado! – el tono áspero del muchacho hizo que Harry se encogiese en sí mismo-. Y luego me llegan noticias de que corrías como un poseído por la escuela, para luego desaparecer. ¡Cuando te encontré…!

El menor no pudo reprimir un gesto de dolor cuando sintió que la mano que acariciaba su cabello se cerraba violentamente, tirando ligeramente de él. Rápidamente la aflojó, y Harry se asió con más fuerza a su hermano.

- Lo siento –dijo, ahogado por las ropas del mayor.

- Tranquilízate, Draco –la suave voz de Daphne llegó a sus oídos-. No pasó nada.

- ¡No paso nada…!

- Draco, deja de ser la reina del drama –lo regañó Blaise-. Harry está en una pieza; aunque admitiré que nos pegaste un buen susto.

- Y será mejor que tengas una buena explicación, jovencito –dijo Millicent, imitando la voz de una anciana. Draco notó que los puños de Harry se tensaban, y rápidamente mintió:

- El desgraciado se ha quedado dormido – su voz se llenó de una falsa resignación-. Ya verá cuando despierte.

Levantó el cuerpo de su hermano, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y la expresión más dulce que ninguno de los ángeles de Miguel Ángel podrían llegar a aspirar tener jamás, y comenzó a caminar en dirección de los dormitorios.

- Siempre sucede este tipo de cosas en los momentos más divertidos –se quejó Millicent, y todos rieron.

- ¡Shhh! –los amonestó Draco.

- Y ahí va la Bella Durmiente –comentó Blaise.

Sin embargo, al llegar al dormitorio, refugiados por hechizos de privacidad y silencio, la máscara de ángel del niño de ojos verdes desapareció. Dejó en su lugar una blanca mirada, llena de confusión y cansancio. Draco se sorprendió, y sintió como su enojo era reemplazado lentamente por preocupación. Cerró las cortinas de la cama y ambos se sentaron enfrentados.

- Explícate –exigió suavemente.

Tras un suspiro, Harry le relató todo lo que había sucedido con Gabriel; el encuentro, las sospechas, la persecución.

- Eso suena extraño…- admitió Draco, una vez que su hermano hubiera terminado.

- Aquello que el director guarda en el tercer piso debe ser algo muy importante sin duda como para que alguien se arriesgue a entrar a Hogwarts para intentar robarlo.

- Tú piensas que entró un intruso y se hizo pasar por Gabriel, a pesar de que a este sólo lo vieron por donde tu lo atrapaste, y que este parecía el verdadero. Sin contar, claro, que ninguno de los profesores se dio cuenta de aquél suceso.

- Si…

- ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que quizás Gabriel no sea quien tú piensas?

Harry lo miró, confundido.

- ¡Podría ser un actor perfecto! –Susurró Draco-. Después de todo, ¿quién sospecha de los tímidos? Quizás es una metamorfómago, o quizás está utilizando la poción multijugos. Se enrola como estudiante, y nadie sospecha de él.

- Debería ser muy, muy bueno –dijo Harry con cierto escepticismo-. Después de todo, Gabriel es genuinamente tímido.

- Quizás… _muy_ tímido, en mi opinión.

- ¡Qué sabes tú, si no eres su compañero!

Draco alzó una ceja.

- Veo que te cae bien, que tanto le defiendes.

- No es eso –Harry se masajeó la cabeza, con cansancio-. Si, él me cae bien. Pero hay un límite en la actuación; hay cosas que no se pueden fingir. Y yo te digo, _él no está fingiendo._

- Dejémoslo como una opción, entonces –dijo Draco despreocupadamente-. Podemos descartar la posesión y el Imperius. Queda sólo la poción multijugos, como lo indicaste. Pero existe un alto grado de improbabilidad de que el intruso se pueda mover dentro de Hogwarts con libertad. No puede vivir aquí, pues alguien se daría cuenta. Pero también es casi imposible de que entre y salga a libertad del castillo, pues también con mucha facilidad podrían atraparlo.

- Entonces es alguien que forma parte del castillo. Un estudiante… o un profesor.

Draco asintió.

- Exacto. Y viendo lo débil que es Gabriel, seguramente vio en él la oportunidad perfecta para culpar a alguien más en caso de que algo salga mal.

- Pero…- Harry se llevó una mano a la barbilla-. El rango de acción de la multijugos es de una hora. No es una muy buena opción cuando se tiene la posibilidad de andar por el castillo a cualquier hora con total libertad.

- Quizás quiera estudiar lo que sea que esté protegiendo aquello que busque, y podría merodear la zona sin echar sospechas sobre sí mismo.

- Suena lógico…- dijo Harry pensativamente-. ¿Pero qué busca? Pienso que es algo que dé poder y riqueza, porque por alguna razón se descubrió a sí mismo y pensó que quizás yo lo ayudaría –miró a su hermano y sonrió-. Ya sabes, tengo fama de ser Malfoy.

El rubio correspondió el gesto, y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

- ¿Quizás es algún tipo de manuscrito? ¿Algo que hable de un poder antiguo?

- O un artefacto – musitó el niño.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- No lo sé…-dijo, pensativo-. Pero valdría la pena investigarlo.

Draco asintió, y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. El rubio notó los cambios en el rostro de su hermano, algo que sólo se permitía (incluso él, el más sentimental de su familia) enfrente de Lucius o del mismo Draco. Era un pequeño manifiesto de la intimidad que los unía, y no podía evitar sentir cierto orgullo, pues aquél maldito Lestrange no había conseguido separarlos. Y con la pelea que sabía que habían tenido gracias al tiempo que él había monopolizado, tampoco su primito iba en buen camino.

Su padre le había enviado una carta acerca de los misteriosos movimientos bancarios de los Lestrange. Todo el dinero que los Black habían entregado como dote de Bellatrix (y las inversiones de la misma) figuraban en la herencia de esta como pertenecientes a su hijo, y no a su marido, como era la costumbre. Era extraño, considerando que Rodolphus no era ningún tonto, y jamás le permitiría a Cygnus manejar aquella parte de la fortuna familiar a los once años, solo. Draco estaba seguro que había alguien detrás del mocoso. Alguien que pensaba manipularlo, para quedarse con el dinero de los Black (y quizás con el de los Lestrange también, si las sospechas de su padre de que Rodolphus también moriría eran ciertas) mientras engañaba al malcriado Cygnus con promesas dulces. Al parecer ya había un guardián legal en caso de que el niño quedase huérfano, pero Lucius no había podido averiguar su identidad.

Quizás aquello no pasaría de una anécdota, si no fuese por lo que Harry había encontrado bajo la cama de Cygnus. Un día después le había contado el extraño libro que había hallado, pero Draco tenía la sensación de que sus preocupaciones se hallaban en otro lado más que en el hecho de que su supuesto amigo había estado husmeando en su historia familiar. Quizás la sorpresa por encontrarse cara a cara con la genealogía de su familia _biológica_, pero Draco sabía que su pequeño hermano no tenía ni idea de lo que aquello significaba. Por supuesto, se había reservado sus opiniones, y había enviado una carta urgente a su padre. Este respondió de forma exuberante, contándole en detalle el estado de su tía y lo que había averiguado acerca de las finanzas de los Lestrange.

Había confirmado sus sospechas; Cygnus había investigado la familia de Harry, _las familias_, por averiguar su riqueza. _Cygnus buscaba casarse con Harry._

Y Draco no tenía ni la más mínima duda de que aquél misterioso guardián se haría con la fortuna de las tres familias si llegaba a tener éxito. Los Black, los Lestrange y los Potter. Sería incluso más rico que su familia… y tendría _mucho_ poder político.

Su hermano, un romántico, jamás entendería el peligro en el que estaba. Él veía lo bueno de la gente, incluso donde no existía, y Draco temía que aquella fuera su perdición. En un mundo como aquél, cielos, ¡en su propio Slytherin! era un suicidio cantado.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de librarse de sus pensamientos pesimistas, y notó que Harry le miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó.

- Nada, parecía que estabas pensando en algo.

- Tal vez –respondió el rubio misteriosamente-. Así que hiciste magia sin varita.

Harry se ruborizó, avergonzado.

- Yo lo llamaría "magia accidental".

- Vamos Harry, no finjas modestia que sabes que a esta edad es imposible producir magia sin desearlo –Draco dijo con media sonrisa-. Además, no es nada de lo que avergonzarse. De hecho, es algo increíble.

- Seguramente fue una cosa de un solo momento. No volverá a pasar.

- Pero tienes el potencial –comentó Draco-. Tienes poder. Practícalo.

- No creo que pueda…

- ¡Vamos, Harry! Si lo hiciste una vez, lo harás dos veces. La magia sin varita es algo que pueden hacer dos entre un millón, ¡es casi imposible! Imagínate si pudieras lograrlo.

- Bueno – dijo el niño con una sonrisa astuta-. No te convendría hacerme enfadar entonces.

- Auch –admitió el rubio.

- Auch, sin duda.

Draco sonrió, y abrió las cortinas, para bajarse de la cama en un movimiento rápido y fluido.

- Si no supiera que Harry es más inocente que una oveja –comentó la sarcástica voz de Thomas desde su propia cama-, pensaría que ustedes dos tiene una relación incestuosa.

- Tú sólo estás celoso –replicó Harry.

- Ya quisieras –murmuró el niño, mientras los hermanos se despedían.

* * *

SI.

LO.

HICE.

ARGHHHH.

NUEVO CAPÍTULO.

TÚ.

ENVIAR.

REVIEW.


End file.
